


Alive

by Adelheide1121



Category: General Hospital
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2019-12-30 04:35:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 30
Words: 53,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18308291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adelheide1121/pseuds/Adelheide1121
Summary: "Anna, why are you here?""Stille Nacht." She said clearlyRobert jumped as if he had been bitten. He looked down to see a gold coin in his hand. He resisted the urge to throw it on the ground. He could feel the blood draining from his face and his mouth went dry. Somehow words choked out of his throat.“Anna? You can't be serious? What...what are you asking of me?”





	1. Chapter 1

Anna awoke in a panic, her heart racing. The remnants of her nightmare flashed as she struggled to get her bearings: the sound of a dog barking, loud taunting laughter, darkness, rope cutting into her skin and the feeling of overwhelming dread. A cold sweat covered her body making her skin gleam in the faint moonlight that strayed into the room through a crack in the blinds. She could hear the howl of the wind outside and the sound of branches tapping on the window. She took a moment to reassure herself that what she was hearing was indeed the noises of a blustery winter's night and not fingers scratching at the window latch trying to get to her and take her away again. 

As her senses began to adjust to the darkness in the room she could hear the soft steady inhale and exhale of Duke lying next to her. She could see the outline of his body underneath the covers and feel the warmth radiating from his side of the bed. Anna regarded him for a moment. She knew that she should reach out to him, tell him her nightmare, confide in him... but she couldn't. And she didn't know why. He had been treating her with such care, giving her space, waiting for her to come to him with her feelings but all she felt was numb. It was as if Anna Devane Lavery was still locked in a cage or buried in the snow, frozen and alone.

The danger had not been new to Anna but this experience had shaken her to the core. As a WSB agent, she had trained to withstand interrogation, mental and physical torture but all from the perspective that her captors or enemies would be trained operatives and that, well...they would be sane. Dealing with the unpredictability of the fractured mind of Grant Putnam was another story altogether and combined with the starvation, thirst, and exposure she had endured during her captivity she felt broken inside and feared she would never fully recover. What if she stayed this way. What kind of mother could she be to Robin? What kind of wife could she be to Duke? How could they accept this pale shadow of her former self? All she wanted, no- all she needed was to feel alive again. She wished she could be herself, the Anna before her abduction. She didn’t how to reclaim herself? How would she be whole again?

Suddenly she knew what she needed to do. Carefully Anna rose from the bed, making sure she didn't disturb the man next to her. She felt into the edges of her closet searching for her black slacks and black cashmere sweater. After dressing quickly she pulled her hair into a bun and then moved towards her dresser. As silently as possible she opened the top drawer. Her gun and shoulder holster was there resting in the same place it had been when she had been fighting for her life only a room away so many weeks ago. A tear escaped down her cheek and regret washed over her. If only she had been wearing it on that day perhaps Filomena would still be with them. She hastily wiped her eyes and put on her holster feeling the comforting pinch of the elastic and the leather over sweater. It helps her feel as if she had taken one small step towards being herself once more and it bolstered her to take the next leap. 

Turning back to the dresser she felt to the back of the drawer using her deft fingers to release a hidden catch which clicked sharply, cutting through the stillness of the room. She froze as she heard Duke start at the sound and feared he would awaken but soon his even breathing resumed and she returned to her task. The false back in the drawer came free and Anna removed a small black velvet bag. She opened the bag and turned out its contents into the palm of her hand. It was a gold coin. One side was imprinted with a crescent moon, on the other was two six-sided stars. She could see it in the pale moonlight and took a moment to trace her finger around the cool surface. She then shoved it into her pocket and took a flashlight from the top of her dresser. She carefully closed the drawers and then exited the room without looking back. Boots and a dark jacket were picked up in the front hallway. Now the tricky part began. Robert had placed her house under surveillance she would have to leave unseen and unfollowed.

Even though it is past midnight, Anna’s body was wide awake. Adrenaline coursed through her veins but unnervingly she didn't feel the thrill of her escape. At any other time in her life, this sort of activity would have energized her but now she felt oddly removed as if she was outside her body looking passively down on herself. In the end, it was easy to evade her security detail. She then walked to the main road and over to a payphone next to a convenience store. She was able to call a cab but exited three blocks away from her destination and walked the remaining distance. The storm finally broke loose and the wind and rain were biting cold.

Soon her destination loomed darkly before her, a tall imposing building jutting against the cloudy sky reflecting the light of the city. Taking note of the doorman’s position she deftly eased herself through the door opened by a resident stumbling home from what must have been an eventful night out. She made her way to the elevators unnoticed, entered and hit the button for the top floor. The elevator whirred to life, whisking her upwards.


	2. Chapter 2

The Donely Penthouse was quiet. The lights were dimmed and Robert Scorpio sat staring at the files arranged in front of him. He had planned on using the time that Sean and Tiffany where away to catch up on his paperwork. God knows he had a mountain to get through. While Anna had been missing nothing else had mattered to him but now in the aftermath, he felt buried by all that he had let slide. He ran a hand over his face trying to clear the weariness from his head before leaving the couch and heading to the beverage cart that stood in the corner of the living room. He poured himself a brandy hoping the drink would fortify him for a night of filling out forms and reviewing reports. A knock on the door startled him. Bloody hell, who would be here at this time of night? On instinct, he felt for his holster which he hadn’t yet bothered to take off and walked towards the door. Opening it he was surprised to see Anna standing in front of him, dressed in black, agitated and nervously chewing on the side of her mouth, as she had a habit of doing when she was anxious. She was visibly shivering with cold and her coat was stiff with ice. 

“Anna? What in the world...?”

Robert pulled her inside the door shutting it swiftly behind him. He peeled the frozen jacket from her relieved that her clothes underneath were dry and in good condition. Looking at her up close he could see the scarring on her fingertips that still remained even after the rest of her wounds had healed- her physical wounds anyway. It was the wounds that can't be seen that worried Robert the most. He stood there for a moment looking at her face remembering the first time he laid eyes on her all those years ago in Sean Donely's office. A lifetime ago it felt.

“What are you doing here? Does Lavery know you are here?”

She took a step closer and placed a finger to his lips. It was icy cold.

“Shhhhhh. No one knows I'm here.”

Robert was bewildered and not a little annoyed. What was the point of a security detail if they couldn't keep her secure? That would have to keep until morning. The most pressing question was what would bring her here at this time of night. Robert picked up his brandy and took a sip. He gestured to the decanter to offer her a drink but she shook her head. He moved closer to her and set the glass down on the coffee table.

“Tiffany and Sean aren't here-”

“I know that.” She countered.

“Then why are you here?” he asked softly

She stood so close that he could see the ruddiness of her skin that was still healing from her night in the snow. But what took him off guard was her eyes. Her dark eyes, that always seemed to sear his soul every time he looked into them, were dull and lifeless. Suddenly, she reached for him and Robert felt something cold and smooth being pressed into his hand. Anna licked her lips nervously and took a deep breath. She seemed to be summoning her courage and when she found it she looked at him squarely in the eye.

"Stille Nacht." She said clearly

Robert jumped as if he had been bitten. He looked down to see a gold coin in his hand. He resisted the urge to throw it on the ground. He could feel the blood draining from his face and his mouth went dry. Somehow words choked out of his throat.

“Anna? You can't be serious? What...what are you asking of me?”


	3. Chapter 3

“Stille Nacht" she repeated. “Do you know what this means?” She asked looking at him intensely. 

Robert swallowed and turned away and began pacing the room before he answered.

“Yes. It means you need my help. It means that if I accept this marker and give you the response, we will be making a pact under the WSB’s Stille Nacht protocol. I will agree to do whatever you ask of me, legal or illegal, without question or reservation. Theft, kidnapping torture…” he paused for a moment and turned to face her, “...even murder. It's all on the table” Anna nodded and waited for him to continue “And once the task is complete both of us will forget the events of this night and move on as if it never happened, we will take the secret to our graves. Stille Nacht...Silent Night.” 

Anna looked him squarely in the eye and acknowledged his words with a curt dip of her head.

“And in return, you will have my coin which will give you the right to exact the same bargain from me at any time in the future and which I may not refuse.” She said matter-of-factly. 

Robert ran his thumb over the coin’s smooth surface. He hadn’t seen one in years. His was sealed away in a safety deposit box in New York. Suddenly his mind was transported back in time, standing in Sean’s office at WSB headquarters. He smiled ruefully at the memory.

“I remember when I was given mine. It wasn't until then I realized how powerful in the WSB Sean was. Stille Nacht was supposed to be an urban legend used to get a rise out of new recruits. Imagine my surprise when Donely handed it to me and said-” 

“Be wise...” Anna interrupted, “ He said to be wise”

Robert shot her a surprised look. “Yes, how did you know that?” 

“He said the same to me when he handed me my coin...before we left for on our first mission.” 

They stood in that room and stared at each other. They had never really spoken of this, the past that sits between them, not since she had made Robert understand that she hadn’t betrayed him but had saved his life. The bitterness of a life unlived and happiness unfulfilled was too difficult to talk about directly, even after all this time. Robert looked at her and in two strides closed the gap between them. His eyes searched her face for a clue to what was in her mind. He could always read her mood, understand her motivations and intentions but now he was at a loss. 

“Anna, what is this about? Are you some kind of trouble? You know that I will take care of you, there is no need for this.” he said gently. 

He reached to place his hand on her shoulder but she flinched and backed away. She began pacing the room like a caged animal. She chewed on her fingernails and stopped her pacing only to fold and unfold her arms. Her level of agitation alarmed him greatly but he didn't know what else to do so he chose to let her be.

“Don’t you understand? I don’t know who I am anymore. I don’t feel anything anymore. I feel like all that is left of me is a shell and empty husk. This isn’t me Robert. We’ve trained to withstand more than this, you know me, you know what I can handle! Unarmed combat, demolitions, disguise, infiltration, interrogation, sabotage, hell even assassination! I’m not weak and fragile! But now the sound of the wind can frighten me! All I hear is that damn dog barking and his insane laughter in my head. Teasing me, taunting me, threatening you! He killed Filomena! I can’t talk about this to Duke. He wouldn’t understand. He wouldn’t understand why I feel so ashamed. He would just pat me on the head and tell me not to worry myself about anything BUT I CAN’T!!!! I CAN’T ROBERT! I AM TO BLAME!!!” 

“THAT’S ENOUGH!” Robert grabbed her roughly by the shoulders forcing her to look into his eyes. “You are not to blame for this! Do you hear me! This is not your fault!” 

He held her tight against him and he could feel her heart beating wildly against his chest. He held her there until he felt her relax ever so slightly in his arms.

“Shhh.” he soothed, ”It’s Ok luv. You’re here, your safe.” 

Soon she melted into him, her arms encircling his waist as he continued to hold her close. He rested his head against hers whispering words of comfort into her soft hair, gently rubbing the back of her head in a way he remembered used to calm her; back when they were in love and happy and their damned world hadn’t been blown all to hell. He was content to hold her like this, something he hadn’t allowed himself to do since she had been released from the hospital. But he had to break the spell. He needed to know what was in her mind, what she had planned and how he would protect her from any reckless decisions she was deciding to make.

“Why Anna? Why Stille Nacht? Putnam is locked up for good this time, there is no use in getting revenge on him. He had no accomplices. Why did you give me your coin?”

She looked up at him and moved one hand to gently touch his face, tracing the line of his jaw.  
“Because I need to feel alive Robert. I need to feel myself again. I need you. I need to be with you tonight.”

Robert looked at her unblinking for a long moment as the meaning of her words hit him. I need to be with you tonight.

Robert Scorpio was very rarely speechless but it this moment he couldn’t think of anything to say. He took a step back from her, running a hand through his hair. He realized what she was asking of him. To be with her for the night, to comfort her with his body and then to leave it in the past and never speak of it again. Robert’s mind raced. He should say no, he should urge her to go home to Duke. But as he looked at her all he could think about was how many times he had let her down. He had failed her so many times before. In Paris after the accident he had caused, abandoning her because his pride wouldn’t let him hear her out. He thought of her carrying Robin without his help. Hot shame filled him as he remembered ripping the fake scar from her face and humiliating her in front of the whole town. Hell, he hadn’t even been the one to find her when she was kidnapped even if he had held her first. The list went on and on. And here she was now standing in front of him asking for his help. Suddenly Robert felt resolve wash over him. Dammit, he wouldn’t let her down again. Whatever she wants he will give her, whatever she asks of him he will do. Whatever she wants. 

With that thought in his mind he held out his hand, the coin still cradled in his palm. Anna looked at him questioning, then reading the look in his eyes she reached out and placed her hand on top of his, the smooth metal nestled between them. Robert brought her hand to his lips and softly kissed each of her knuckles. A look of relief filled her expressive brown eyes. She took a deep breath and said “Stille Nacht.” Robert kissed her hand one more time, took a step closer and in a low voice answered back.

“Heilige Nacht.”


	4. Chapter 4

He took her into his arms and held her close, afraid she would vanish like a will-o-the-wisp. He breathed her in and she smelled of vanilla and cinnamon. Before he could stop himself his hands pulled at the clip that held her upswept locks in place and he was rewarded by the sight of her hair cascading down her back. He took a moment to feel its softness, remembering how it used to cover her shoulders like a dark waterfall. At that moment something snapped between them, like the first flash of lightning during a storm. The room fairly crackled with the electricity between them. Robert couldn't remember if her lips or his were the first to touch bare skin but when they finally parted they were both breathless. 

His hands worked on her holster, then her sweater. He pulled her pants zipper all the way down and pushed them down over her hips till she was able to kick off her shoes and step out of them. She moved in perfect counterpoint, her nimble fingers made quick work of his shirt and holster. She pushed them off his shoulders, impatient to explore and trace his firm muscles. His trousers and briefs followed, landing on the floor with the rest of their clothes. Robert shifted his hips against her. After the years of hidden yearning, he was finally free to express his desire for her and he was not afraid to show it. He reached to cup her breast and felt her arch against him as she pressed her body closer.

Standing on the tips of her toes, Anna wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. His mouth still tasted like brandy and it complimented the flavor of him, something she savored without restraint. Her teeth grazed his bottom lip and she smiled as she heard him inhale sharply. Robert pulled her closer, the heat of their bodies now reaching critical highs. Still, on her toes, she gradually stepped backward, guiding them towards the couch. Her legs met the edge sooner than expected and she lost her balance. She fell onto the couch and pulled Robert with her. 

“Whoa, luv! Don’t break the goods!” Robert chuckled and he was delighted when he was answered by her own intoxicating laugh. It was a sound he had missed so much his heart ached to hear it. Robert’s arms had softened her fall and he now held her close to his chest, and the cushions shifted gently under the weight of them as he laid her down with care. He continued to smile as his eyes took her in. Suddenly, his mind was in Italy remembering his beautiful bride, his Anna. He couldn’t take his eyes off of her or keep his hands out of her hair. He had missed her. He had missed them! She must have caught the look in his eyes because she sat up, placed her hands on either side of his face and looked at him mournfully. He saw tears gather in her eyes and threaten to fall. 

“Oh Robert…” her words trailed off but years of pain and grief were in her voice.

This wouldn’t do, he had seen a small spark in her eyes and he would not let it extinguish now. He looked at her, pulled her to his chest, wrapped his arms around her and said fiercely, 

“You’re alive! Do you hear me, Anna? You’re ALIVE!”

He tilted her face towards his and his mouth claimed hers again. Soon his lips began their journey down her neck. A moan escaped from Anna as he pressed against a tender spot on her clavicle. His hands caressed her hips and he felt her weight shift as she moved to sit astride him. He took a moment to slide his hands up the soft skin of her back until they paused at the nape of her neck. Robert leaned in close to her ear and whispered her name sending a rush of goosebumps down her spine She loved how he said her name.

She kissed him, feeling hot sparks igniting with each heartfelt touch of his lips She couldn’t wait any longer. Swiftly their bodies align. They fit as she remembered, perfectly. Her hips pressed to meet his, she lost herself in the movement, wanting more from him. The hold he had on her became stronger. Anna inhaled sharply, grasping at his back as they continued to rock together. She relished the feeling of him as her hand moved to his jaw to deepen their kiss. Roberts' hands move across the smooth skin of her back. And soon, Like a tiny flame, a spark of pleasure started in her core. Soon her whole body is engulfed, the sensation taking over all her senses. She can hear Robert call her name as he follows her in complete fulfillment. 

They lay still, both panting, sleek skin against sleek skin. They relished the sensation of being together so thoroughly after so long. After a moment Robert reached for a blanket laying on the back of the couch. He pulled Anna to him and helped her shift herself until she was cradled in this arms like a child and spread the blanket over her, making sure she was secure and warm. She rested her head on his chest and listened as his rapid heartbeat slowly returned to normal. Robert pressed kisses along her hairline and stroked her hair. Anna felt so bare and her emotions were so raw she felt like his arms were the perfect refuge. She snuggled against him and allowed herself to drift away. Nightmares no longer weighed on her mind.

She woke to the feeling of light kisses on her face. She slowly opened her eyes to see Robert smiling warmly at her. “Hello luv, how do you feel?” She ran a finger along his jaw and then pulled his face down so she could kiss him deeply. Her smile lit her whole face. 

“I feel...alive!”


	5. Chapter 5

The morning sky was still dim but held the promise of a beautiful sunrise, the kind that could only come after a storm. Anna slipped silently into the back door of the house. Her home felt snug and cozy. She stretched her sore muscles, they were her only reminders of their Stille Nacht. Their night of passion and the soothing time spent in each other's firm embrace. 

Walking into the bathroom she quickly undressed and reached for the robe that hung on the back of the door. SHe caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and paused. Her hair was tangled, her cheeks flushed, she looked completely undone but for the first time in a long time, she felt like she recognized the face looking back at her. She slipped the satin robe over her shoulders and tied the sash around her waist. She picked up a brush, but then thought better of it and set it down. Instead, she ran her fingers through her hair, taking a moment to indulge in the memory of how Robert’s felt needing the back of her head as he pulled her in for a kiss. She smiled at herself in the mirror, her disheveled reflection oddly satisfying to her. 

In bare feet, she padded into the kitchen. She set about to make coffee but before she knew what she was doing she was mixing up pancakes and singing softly to herself.

“Good morning”, Duke welcomed her from the doorway, robe-clad as well, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “You are up early!” 

He walked over and kissed her cheek and began to take coffee mugs from the cupboard. The sight of her made him halt. He walked over and reached to touch the long dark strands that framed her face. She turned and smiled, wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned her head on his shoulder. Duke smiled. Something about her was different. She seems more herself today. He didn’t know what had made her turn a corner but he was grateful nonetheless. Perhaps a good night sleep was what she needed. Maybe she was finally coming back to him and they could finally have the future he had always dreamed for them. He stepped back as she moved to make sure she didn’t burn the breakfast and he grinned at the sound of her laughter when she found that she had. 

Epilogue

Back in the Donely Penthouse, Robert sat in the darkened living room watching as the sun began its ascent, creating shadows on the surrounding buildings. Absentmindedly, he turned a small gold coin over and over in his hands. He paused then flicked it up in the air and caught it with ease. He smiled as he looked at it. He had her marker and he felt certain that he would need to make use of it someday. And one thought kept the smile on his face. She was alive.


	6. Chapter 6

The day is still new and there is an unseasonable chill in the air as Robert Scorpio walked towards the door of the Donely/Devane office. He paused briefly, fumbling for the keys he was sure he put in his pocket but after a few moments of rummaging he let out a sigh and reached in his back pocket. There is more than one way to skin a cat. A few seconds later with the help of his lockpick he was inside. Robert acknowledged the odd nature of the situation, that the Port Charles Commissioner was breaking and entering a local business, but without keys, one had to be creative. 

The room was still dark with the blinds drawn closed and he took a moment to open up and welcome the sunshine in. He raised the thermostat a few degrees hoping to rid the office of its chill. He knows she will be here soon and he wants the space to be comfortable for their conversation. He was worried about her. He knew her pain all too well. He knew that there is a moment every day when Anna woke up that for a few peaceful seconds she would have forgotten that Duke is dead. Then every morning her world is shattered afresh when the realization that he will never return washes over her.

He has watched her fill her day with routines. She will get up, get dressed, brush her teeth, comb her hair, get Robin ready for the day and then head into work. Wash, rinse, repeat. Despite this, he watched the grief overwhelm her at the oddest times, a song on the radio, the sight of flowers in a shop window, a rainy afternoon. And Robert felt powerless to help her. Sean tried to be supportive, looking the other way when she needed to bury her head in her hands and let the tears flow. 

Robert felt like her shadow, a pace behind her, ready to help her in any way he could, but despite his attempts to be there for her Anna would only permit herself to lean on him for so long. Every embrace was measured as if she was counting in her head how long she felt was acceptable. It bothered him. Robert never apologized for the attention he paid Anna to anyone. She and Robin were extensions of himself and the people in his life understood this. In the back of his mind, he knew that it is selfish of him but he didn’t care. She is still his Anna and she always will be. Even if- no not if, he reminds himself- when he and Kate are married Anna will still be a fixture in his life. She had to be. And especially now, she was the only one that he can count on to help him. So he settled himself behind her desk and waited.

He heard the sound of keys turning a lock and watched as she walked in, so preoccupied with leafing through the mail and talking under her breath “Bill, bill, bill, publishers clearing house, bill…” Robert was amused that she still hasn’t noticed him. Hmmm...her instincts could use some sharpening but then she is still recovering from her loss he reminded himself. He reached in his pocket to retrieve something. What he had planned would be good for her, good for both of them. 

Suddenly she caught sight of him and started. Mail scattered all over the floor as she pulled her gun from her holster and pointed it at him. He raised his hands up “Whoa there! I come in peace!” he smirked. 

“BLOODY HELL Robert!! What are you doing here? One of these days you’re going to get shot and I'm not going to feel one bit sorry for you.” She reholstered her weapon and threw her purse down on a chair. Robert knew if he didn’t get her attention quickly he would continue to get an earful. 

“Catch!” Robert tossed a shiny object through the air. Anna instinctively reached out to grab it as it sailed by. 

She looked down and started when recognized what was in her hand. It was a gold coin. Imprinted on the surface were a moon and the opposite side two stars.

“I’m calling in your marker, Devane.”


	7. Chapter 7

Anna stood speechless and rooted to the ground. She felt the weight of the gold in her hand. Still a loss for words she just stood there staring at him. 

He smiled “I need an art thief and I remember that at one time you were one of the best. That, and as I recall, you always looked good in black.”

“Robert...is this a joke?”

The broad smile that covered Robert’s face slowly left his face and he rose up from behind her desk. He looked at her soberly. “This marker is never a joke, you know that.”

“Are you in trouble...?”

Robert stepped forward and took her hand in his. “Listen, luv. On a dark and stormy night not all that long ago, I found you at my door half frozen. You needed me and you handed me this coin. We made a pact. I did as you asked with no reservations with the understanding that when the time came I would have the right to call in this marker and you would be bound to return the favor, to assist with anything I would ask of you, legal or illegal, no questions asked. This is how the Stille Nacht protocol works and you knew that then and you know that now.” 

She was acutely aware of how close he was to her. She fought to keep her breathing steady as he brushed the hair away from her face and back behind her shoulder. It was almost an involuntary gesture. She knew that caressing her was like breathing to him. 

“Alright.” she said softly, “You said you need a thief, can I at least ask what I will have the pleasure of stealing?”

“Have you ever heard of the Qin Jade 3?” Anna arched her eyebrow “Of course but how do you know of them? You never cared much for antiquities.”

“True, that was always your field of expertise” he acknowledged

“Well let me think, Qin was the first dynasty in Imperial China. It was a short-lived dynasty so any art or artifacts coming from that time are particularly valuable... with the right collector that is. Jade objects, in particular, are the most sought after. The Qin Jade 3 is a trio of intricately carved jade dragons that are considered by many to be the best examples from that time period. They are in museums around the world...um let’s see...Lisbon, Japan, and Vienna I believe, although I’m fairly certain that the one in Japan is a copy.”

“See! You always were the smart one, darling.” Robert beamed at her.

“Well, you definitely aren’t if you think we are going to pull off a heist in 24 hours.” She countered

“I hoping that you will indulge me and give me a little leeway on the time frame.”

“Robert, be serious. You are making me worried. What is this all about?”

“Truth is, luv, I am worried.” Robert began pacing the room and ran both hands through his hair before he stopped and leaned on the desk.

“Let me fill you in on the whole sordid tale. Years ago when I first joined the WSB I was assigned to infiltrate an antiquities smuggling ring that was targeting the Emperor of Japan’s personal art collection. The WSB has received intel that the operation had been hired by a British Baron named Nigel Dormer who was living in Argentina. The had been asked to “acquire” a particular item. The item in question was one of the Qin Jade dragons.” Robert noticed Anna’s eyebrows shoot up in surprise. 

“It was an undercover job. I took me a while but I was able to work my way inside. The plan I had was to replace the real statue with a forgery and then instead of delivering the genuine article to the collector as arranged, I would replace it with an even better fake. My plan was that I would hand the real Qin Jade dragon to the WSB and no one would be the wiser. That way we could continue to gather evidence against the group and bring the theft ring down for good.”

“So you didn’t plan to actually steal it, you just hand over another forgery to the Baron, one that they thought was real?” Anna was impressed.

“It seemed like the easiest solution. Sean does know the best forgers in the world.”

“I know.” Anna nodded in agreement. “He trained me on them in my Academy days. That’s how I built my reputation as a fence, I know all their handy work and tricks of the trade so collectors could trust my assessment of each item- to ensure that it was authentic. And that I that it would be priced appropriately. And if you were in the market for a convincing fake I could arrange that too” 

Robert looked at her for a moment. He was thinking about those seven lost years. How difficult it must have been for her. After he abandoned her she had to use her skills and training for less than savory purposes in order to provide for her and Robin. What compromises had she made? What danger had she put herself in? 

Robert was brought out of his revery by a wad of crumpled paper bouncing off his head. “Hmmm?” he questioned “Robert are you even listening to me? I asked what happened next!” She stood with arms folded, looking at him expectantly. He had her attention now.

“Oh...yes..well, I suppose you could say that, like love, the course of an art heist never did run smooth. On the way to the rendezvous point, we were intercepted. Our driver and his accomplice were killed and that left me holding the bag, so to speak. In the panic of the moment, I handed over the real Qin dragon to my assailants. I couldn’t see any way out of it. They must have been on a strict timetable because as soon as it was in their hands they left. I was in trouble. If I didn’t hand over a statue to my employer I knew I would be shot on site so I went ahead and gave him the forgery as planned. But as for the original, it was gone.”

“Were you disciplined by the WSB? I don’t remember your file mentioning any write-ups or discommendation and losing one of the Qin Jade dragons would certainly qualify you for censure. I probably would have started and national incident” 

Robert snapped his fingers in delight. “Ah-ha! You see, Sean didn’t know my plan. He didn’t know that I had a second forgery made. As far as the WSB knew the real statue had been recovered and as far as my employer knew they were in possession of the original one as well, I just didn’t bother to tell the WSB the part where I lost the real dragon.”

Anna was impressed. She also felt pleased with herself to know that her assessment was correct; the dragon in Japan was, in fact, a fake. 

“So why are you bringing this up now?” 

“Well over the years I have kept tabs on some of my contacts from that heist and lately I have been dismayed to discover that they seem to be popping up dead. Then I received a threatening letter or two telling me that if I didn’t ‘make things right’ that I would be next. I realized that the good Baron must have finally gotten wise that he had been had.” 

Anna sat on the edge of the desk and rubbed her temples. “Ok so let me get this straight. You want to steal back the real Qin Jade dragon, a priceless piece of history, from whoever stole it from you. A person who, by the way, you do not know the identity of. You want to recover the real dragon and give it to Baron Dormer to make up for double-crossing him with a forgery all those years ago. And you can’t go to Sean or the WSB with this because then they will know that you lied to them. ”

Robert nodded “And you are forgetting the most important part, we will save my neck in the process. Yes, that is it in a nutshell.” Anna stared at him in disbelief. 

“Listen, Anna,” Robert said in a low voice. He stood so close she should smell the clean scent of his aftershave. The nearness of him causes her heart to beat a little faster. “I believe that in my own way I was able to save your life at our last Stille Nacht. The rules say we can’t speak of it, and we haven’t and we won’t. But am I right? Did I save you?.” Anna’s cheeks flushed and suddenly the room seemed unbearably warm.

“You know you did.” She said her voice barely above a whisper. The memory of the night they couldn’t speak of was in both of their minds. He was right. She had come to him, she had asked him to comfort her and he had. He had revived her, saved her from drowning in her own guilt and despair. 

Robert leaned in even closer, his lips close to her ear. His words are barely a whisper now. “Will you save me in return?”. Suddenly, they both are caught in a spell they were powerless to fight. Anna realizes she is the one who will have to exert her willpower. 

Anna took in a shaky breath and stepped back. Once she felt more composed she stood up straight and looked him in the eye. 

“Robert...Kate is already on edge because of the time you spend with Robin and me. I can’t see how going off on a caper together is going to help that.” Robert seemed to be as oblivious to Kate’s jealousy as he had been to Duke’s, but Anna refused to be a wedge between the two of them. Especially now they were engaged. She knew Kate was watching every hug, every kiss on the cheek and every squeeze of the hand attentively and taking note.

“You let me worry about Kate. Let’s get back to the task at hand. So, one, we need to find who has the real dragon, two we need to steal it from them preferably without their knowledge; which means that we will need a fake that can pass even your rigorous standards, and three we need to deliver it to the Baron so I can keep my head. So, shall we make it official?”

Anna held out her hand, the coin tucked into her palm. Robert placed his on top

“Stille Nacht”.

“Heilige Nacht”


	8. Chapter 8

The train to Vienna began to pull away from the station. The muffled sound of loved ones shouting their last ‘I love you’s and goodbyes could be heard over the chuffing sound of the wheels. Anna and Robert sat opposite each other in the compartment seat, bags and maps surrounding them. 

Anna remembered the last time they were on a train together. It was the ride from Italy back to Paris after the hostage mission. They were still feeling the heady emotions of their honeymoon and took advantage of their time together since they didn’t know the next time they would be alone. Once they arrived for their debriefing they would have to maintain the charade that they were merely colleagues and not husband and wife. Anna smiled at the memory of one particularly unamused fraulein who didn’t care for their antics She had covered the eyes of the small children in her care and scolded them for being indecent. She eventually complained to the attendant but he just shrugged and said “Mais ils sont mariés.” They are newlyweds. This had made Anna and Robert laugh. The French did appreciate l’amour. 

Anna stole a glance at Robert, wondering if he was thinking of the past as well but he seemed more preoccupied with studying the map he was holding, So she resumed looking out the window and indulged in a few more memories, including how they had stolen into an unoccupied train car to make love before disembarking. He had lifted her up and taken her against the compartment wall before she could even formulate a thought. She blushed at the memory. 

Her revery was interrupted by Robert asking her a question. The serious look in his eyes made her sit up a little straighter.

“Anna. I need to ask you something. How did you get involved in the underworld of antiquities smuggling?”

Anna returned to looking out of the train window, watching the countryside whisk by. She struggled to put her thoughts into words. That time of her life still was an open wound even after all these years. But maybe it was time they faced the past, and here on this train, they had nothing but time. 

“By necessity. In order to support myself and Robin, I had to find an occupation. Sean was exaggerating when he said that the WSB would provide me with a ‘generous” pension after my...accident.” She stared intently out of the window, unable to meet his eyes “The medical bills alone took up most of the money...” She could see his reflection in the window pane and saw him wince slightly at the mention of her injuries. She knew he was still wracked with guilt for causing the explosion.

“Anyway, you know how I need excitement and challenge so after I recovered I used what WSB connections I could to hire myself out to the highest bidder for art, jewel and antiquities operations. And I don’t use the word smuggling I prefer…’liberation’. My explosives expertise also helped bring in the income.” She turned her to look at him directly. “The pain of losing you Robert...it hurt like hell and adrenaline seemed to be the only way to sooth it. So I took anything that I could. The more dangerous and thrilling the job the better. But by the time I met up with you in Port Charles I had retired from art heists.”

“What made you stop?” He asked

“I stopped when a job went wrong. I was lucky to get out alive. I realized that if wanted Robin to grow up well cared for and protected I would need to find a less...exciting line of work but one that still provided a substantial income. So I became a fence, a dealer in stolen property. It also meant I could be in New York closer to Robin. She was getting so big and I couldn’t stay away from her...”

Anna stopped speaking, she could feel the tears pricking behind her eyelids. The conversation was becoming fraught. She felt a heaviness in her chest that threatened to suffocate her. Not only had the wound of the past not healed, she felt as if she would start bleeding out at any moment if she kept talking about the years they were separated. All of the compromises she made were laid out in her mind. She needed to change the subject now!

Anna pulled out the passports with their alias. She opened them and read over the information. They would be posing a married couple from Australia. Their cover was that they were on holiday and as art collectors, they were looking for some unique pieces to bring home with them.

“Really Robert? Ava and Roger Gemini? That was the best you could come up with?” She said giving him a look from the side of her eye.

“Hey I was in a hurry, Do you know how much I had to shell out for these? And we were lucky to get the last two tickets on this train. Speaking of trains, do you remember the last time we were on a train together?” 

Anna wasn’t about to let him know that she had been thinking about it so she just shrugged her shoulders. 

“Oh come on!” He said with a twinkle in his eye as he stood up and cleared a place to sit beside her “I remember how we scandalized that german nanny. And I admit I never think of train compartments the same way.” He smiled his widest smile and winked suggestively. Anna couldn’t help but laugh. She was grateful that he understood that she needed some levity after opening up about her gray years. 

“You should probably get some sleep, luv. We have a lot of work ahead of us. We will talk about our plans when we reach the hotel.” He patted his shoulder, inviting her to rest her head. For a moment Anna thought better of it but then pushed her reservations out of her mind. She wanted to be close to him. It felt so natural. The soft sway of the train was soothing and soon she drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

Robert remained awake. Taking the time to look at her. He loved to look at her. She did not stir, and Robert continued to smile, he paused for a moment to take in the picture she made next to him. She had a petite frame that belied how strong and agile she was, her dark hair lay all around her and her mouth was relaxed with a faint smile on her lips. She looked so peaceful. His heart swelled at the sight of her. This is all he has ever wanted; for her to be safe and content.

He gently brushed her cheek with his fingertips trying his best not to disturb her sleep. He held his breath when her hand reached around his neck, afraid he had awakened her after all. But she remained in deep sleep, her face unmoving. Her reaching for him is nothing more than muscle memory, one that made him smile even more as he adjusted the position of her arm and wrapped his arm around her waist. Her head shifted instantly, seeking the warmth of his body and she nuzzled his neck, her arm still held him tight. Feeling her warm body next to him was relaxing and Robert soon joined her in slumber.


	9. Chapter 9

Anna sighed with contentment as she leaned against the window casement of their hotel suite. The view in front of her soothed her soul like a balm. In front of her was a view of the Vienna State Opera House, a flock of pigeons pecked around the front of the beautiful Renaissance Revival building. She had been delighted to learn upon disembarking from the train that Robert had booked them into the Hotel Sacher, one of the finest hotels in Vienna- one of the finest hotels in Europe actually. 

They had to ‘keep up appearances” to maintain their cover he had insisted, but she knew that he had her tastes in mind when he made the reservation. The old world charm, the ornate finishes, crystal chandeliers, bold colors and oil paintings were all of the details that she cherished while she knew that Robert would have found himself more at home in the clean lines, muted colors and minimal furnishings found in more modern hotels. She smiled and turned to survey the room. The suite offered a separate living room with a fireplace, two bedrooms, a well-appointed bathroom, and an attentive concierge staff. If she had to sum up their experience in the hotel in one word that word would be ‘impeccable.’ The room was soaked in soft, golden light from the lamps scattered tastefully about and they gave off a comfortable glow. The calming effect was amplified by the flickering fire in the fireplace that kept the outside chill at bay. Moving from her place by the window, Anna giggled and waltzed across the room before flopping down onto the couch. She kicked off her shoes, sending each flying in a different direction, as she sank into the plush cushions. 

“Hey, watch it!” Robert exclaimed. One of her high heels narrowly missed him as he exited the bathroom. He had just finished in the shower and was clothed only in a towel around his waist and was drying off his hair with another. Anna tried to avert her eyes; however, she couldn’t help but take a moment to admire his tall, lanky frame. He ignored the terrycloth robe that hung next to the bathroom door and instead walked over and sat in a velvet wingback chair opposite the couch. He crossed his legs while he continued to rub the towel through his damp hair. She rolled her eyes. Robert never seemed concerned about modesty whenever she was present, and she guessed that was never going to change.

“I see you are making yourself at home.” He observed. He leaned back into the chair, winced and reached behind his back to retrieved her other errant shoe and then tossed it towards the entryway of their suite.

“It looks like you are too.” She retorted gesturing towards informal attire. Robert looked down at himself and shrugged. With an exasperated sigh, Anna leaned herself back and settled deeper into the soft couch. She closed her eyes tried her best to ignore the man sitting opposite her hoping he would get the hint that she was in the mood to relax in solitude. After a moment she squinted through one eye and determined that he was not going anywhere anytime soon. She decided to move to another subject.

“You should call Kathrine you know. She will be suspicious if you don’t keep in touch with her. It’s 1:00 pm here so it would be 7:00 am in Port Charles.” 

“Your probably right.” Robert acquiesced. “I told her that I was going to the International Association of the Chief of Police Conference in Chicago. I can call her up and tell her that I am on my way to my first breakout session on police...hmmm, let me see... recruitment and retention. That sounds sufficiently workaday. How did you get Sean to let you out of the office?”

“It was easy actually. I just came up with the most boring case I could think of, and I knew he wouldn’t touch it with a ten-foot pole. I told him that we had been asked to consult on a case of insurance fraud in Cincinnati. He was practically begging me to take it.”

“Well done. Leave it to Donely to keep the interesting cases to himself. Alright then, I’ll use the phone, and the bathroom is all yours. You might want to freshen up. We have quite the evening in front of us-” His voice trailed off as a knock on the door interrupted their conversation. 

“Oh good. Right on time!” Robert rubbed his hands together, stood up and reached for the robe. He thrust his arms into it and quickly tied it around his waist. Anna raised her brows quizzically as Robert moved to open the door. A uniformed man holding two garment bags stood in the doorway. Robert took the bags from his hands and reached for his wallet on the foyer table to pull out an appropriate tip then closed the door behind him. He turned and held the bags up triumphantly.

“Since you are going to have to help us acquire a convincing fake I thought it would be a good idea for you to get reacquainted with your old friend the Qin Jade Dragon. There is a fundraising gala at the Museum of Applied Arts where it is housed, and you and I will be attending. In honor of the museum's effort to raise money for a renovation, the National Museum of Ancient Art in Lisbon has loaned the MAK their statue. Both pieces will be on display under the same roof. ”

“And those?” Anna pointed to the bags in his hand. 

“Well, Cinderella can’t wear khakis and a turtleneck to the ball can she?” 

“Ahhh! So you are my fairy godmother, are you?” 

“You get ready. I will make my phone call to Kate, and then I want to head out into town and get a lay of the land so to speak. I think we might have been tailed, and I want to see if my hunch is right. I don’t think we are in any immediate danger or they would have already taken the opportunity to accost us. I’ll be back in a few hours and no worries luv, I’m armed. Just you be ready by 6:00 sharp.”


	10. Chapter 10

Situated in the corner of the lobby, Robert sat and waited at the bar nursing a martini. He slowly swirled the skewered olives around the glass and waited. His sojourn around the city had proved useful. He had been able to confirm what he feared to be true. They were being followed. From the looks of it, they were keeping tabs on his whereabouts but didn't seem to have any orders beyond that from what he could tell. He took a moment to adjust his cufflinks and straighten the sleeves of his tuxedo. He looked down at his watch and sighed. Maybe he should have told her to be ready by 5:00 so she would actually be on time. As he turned back to his drink, he felt a familiar feeling at the back of his neck, almost a feeling of pins and needles. He didn’t know why but he was always preternaturally aware of her presence as if he had some sort of sixth sense where she was concerned. He turned to see if his instincts were correct.

Robert involuntarily took a step forward as she came into view. The long black silk dress skimmed her body like a second skin. The neckline draped to reveal just a hint of her decolletage and, as she turned to hand her coat and clutch to the lounge host, he could see that it draped low in the back. So low in fact that the view of the long line of her spine made his tuxedo collar feel uncomfortably tight. Her dark hair was done up in a simple chignon, exposing her elegant neck and her lips were scarlet. As she glided towards him, he noticed that her right thigh was on display with every stride due to the high slit in the side of the dress. He realized he might have made a mistake in his choice of her attire. There was no way that they were going to be inconspicuous with her looking like that tonight. As it was the head of every man in the room was turned towards her. 

Anna barely registered the stir she was making as she stepped closer to Robert. She walked up to him and placed her fingers on his bow tie, straightening a non-existent crease. She made a final adjustment and slid her hands slowly to rest on the lapel of his perfectly fitted black tuxedo. Robert wondered if she was even conscious of how often she took to adjusting his tie or straightening his collar. Almost as often as he played with her hair, he guessed. It was second nature to them. 

“Are you going to buy me a drink or just stare?” She smiled widely at him. Her smile dazzled him. It always did.

“Um..yes...a drink...uh...a kir royal for the lady.” He stammered. “And you can put your eyes back in your head while you're at it...“, he muttered under his breath to the bartender. Anna’s laugh rang like a silver bell through the lounge which just turned even more heads in their direction. Robert took her by the elbow and ushered her towards a dimly lit booth for more privacy. 

“You seem on edge tonight. Hopefully, it's not because of me Robert. By the way, I want to tell you that you look very handsome tonight. You always look appealing in a tuxedo.” 

Robert looked at her. He knew he had no right to stare so openly at her, but the way she looked gave him little choice in the matter. The single candle on the table reflected its light off the angles of her face. The hollow of her throat stood out in relief at the base of her neck. Her warm brown eyes looked like liquid amber, and her sleek hair shone glossy in the candlelight. The picture she made reminded him the night she had re-entered his life after a seven-year absence and in the process had turned everything upside down and right-side up at the same time. 

“So are you going to fill me in on tonight's objective? You want me to have a close look at the dragon, but that can't be all.” She sipped her drink and looked at him pointedly over the rim of the glass. Robert cleared his throat as he tried to refocus his thoughts to the matter at hand. 

“Your job is to get up close and personal with the dragons. We meet tomorrow with your forger, and I want you to be sure that his work will pass muster. Also, I expect you to use your charms to find out as much as you can about any jade collectors present. Remember this is the first time in over 500 years that these two statues have been reunited I assume that there will be Qin Dynasty enthusiasts from all over the world at the MAK tonight. We need to get a lead on who might have the third dragon so we can ‘liberate’ it as you like to say. When I went out today, I confirmed my suspicion. It seems that we are being tailed. I will be taking the time to see who is so interested in us and why. The goal is to get a lot of answers tonight.” 

Anna nodded and took another sip of her drink. She seemed lost in thought. Robert wanted to ask her what was on her mind but before he could the lounge host approached their table. “Pardon me, Sir, Madame your car has been brought around and is ready for you.”

“Thank you; we will head that way.” Robert drained his glass in one swift movement then reached for hers and did the same. “Hey! I was still drinking that!” She interjected.” Wait...our car?” She questioned.

“Well, as I said, we need to keep up appearances.” He winked and offered her his arm. She nestled her hand in the crook of his elbow while they went to retrieve their coats. Together they walked out of the hotel lobby and waiting for them at the front of the hotel was a vintage, silver Aston Martin. 

“I was feeling a little nostalgic. I have a feeling I'm going to regret this but would you like to have the honor of driving us this evening? Robert opened the driver side door to her.

Before she could stop herself, she threw her arms around his neck and fairly squealed with excitement “Yes! Do you even need to ask?” She sat down, wrapped her hand about the stick shift and revved the engine “You’d better buckle up Scorpio!”


	11. Chapter 11

Anna brought the car to a screeching halt in front of the imposing Neo-renaissance building that was home to the MAK. She stepped out of the car with the help of the valet and handed him the keys. Robert exited the vehicle on slightly unsteady feet and looked a little green. She guessed that he had thought that driving through unfamiliar city streets would tame her need to turn their excursion into the Grand Prix. He had been wrong. 

Fortunately, he seemed to recover quickly, and he offered her his arm and winked at her. “Remember our cover?” He whispered into her ear as he offered her his arm.

“Of course, darling.” She said loudly. She took his arm and leaned in to kiss him on the cheek. She then turned slightly away and smiled at the guests around her. This always mesmerized Robert, her uncanny ability to attract attention, flirt and yet still signal that she was on his arm. Anna surveyed the faces around her and mentally prepared herself. It had been a long time since she had to use her skills of deception and seduction, but she supposed it was like riding a bicycle. 

They enter the central courtyard which was ablaze with light, a hum of excitement filled the air. The ornate ceiling soared three stories above them giving the room a hollow feel. A band played a slow jazz number and couples covered the dance floor which was surrounded by elegantly appointed tables. Robert and Anna checked their coats, and once they determined their seating assignments, they took a moment to study their surroundings. Security stationed at every doorway off the central courtyard lead them to conclude that they led to the various gallery spaces. The well-heeled gala guests looked like a mix of old money, nouveau-riche, hangers-on, art critics, and journalists. The sound of accented voices and a variety of European and Asian languages tipped them off that this was an international crowd as Robert had anticipated.

“Shall we dance?” He asked her. She knew what he was thinking. Dancing afforded the perfect opportunity to study all the corners of the room. He extended his hand in further invitation, and, after a moment of deliberation, Anna placed her hand in his and allowed him to guide her to the dance floor.

Anna rested her hand on Robert's shoulder and waited for him to lead- or at least try to. Anna had a habit of leading whether she meant to or not. As they took their places, Robert seemed to hesitate. She looked at him quizzically until she realized his dilemma. The back of her dress dipped so low he was having a difficult time deciding where to place is hand. His indecision amused her. The sight of Robert Scorpio acting like a nervous schoolboy on a first date was a departure from the self-assured ladies man she knew he viewed himself to be and it gave her a small sense of satisfaction. She decided to make a choice for him by taking his hand and moving it to rest on the bare skin at the small of her back. 

He took a moment, and she could feel his thumb tracing a small circle into her skin. His courage seemed to be restored, and in one smooth motion, he drew her closer. She noted how he held his breath and waited, giving her time to pull away, but she didn’t. Robert pulled her even closer against him until they were flush. Anna gasped but still did not withdraw. They began to move to the slow music. They swayed in time with her cheek rested against his, and her hand tucked into his larger one. The beauty of their surroundings and nearness of each other cast a spell over them. The held each other close for what seemed like an eternity. 

“I’ve missed this,” he said. His eyes burned into hers and Anna knew he was not talking about the dancing. They were supposed to be casing the room, but they only had eyes for each other. Anna tried to remind herself this was only an act but the look in Robert’s eyes was one she remembered well. “Robert…” her tone was one of warning. His grip on her tightened. This was a dangerous game they were playing, one that threatened to spin out of control at any minute. His hand reached up to cup her face. Her eyes widened as his lips hovered over hers so close that she could feel the warmth of this breath on her own.

Suddenly without notice, the languid music stopped and was replaced by a different melody. Guitar strings and violins hummed and vibrated in a lively manner. As the strains of music reverberated through Anna’s ears, she stiffened in Robert’s arms. She felt the warmth drain from her face and her blood ran cold. As the music filled the courtyard, the chords became more spirited, and now there was no mistaking what she heard. The band was playing the tango. 

The spell was broken. Memories crowded her mind, and Anna brought her hand to cover her mouth as unbidden tears sprang to her eyes. She pulled back from Robert. Confusion filled his eyes which was replaced with understanding as it dawned on him why she was so affected by the music filling the air. He took a half step towards her, but she put up her hands to ward him off. She needed to put distance between them.

“I...I need some air. Excuse me.” she turned and walked quickly off the dance floor weaving through the dancing couples apologizing as she went. The colors that filled the light-filled museum bled like watercolor in her tear-filled eyes. She kept walking, and she didn't stop until she found herself alone in a quiet corridor. She leaned her forehead against the cold tiled wall. What was she doing? She pounded her fist against the unforgiving porcelain. What a fool she was. Robert wasn't free and Duke...she felt like she had barely taken time to mourn him. She placed a hand on her stomach, feeling ill. How disloyal of her to be enjoying herself in Robert’s arms like that. It was unfair to Kate who was at home in Port Charles, oblivious to their whereabouts, and to Duke who was...gone.The shock of hearing the tango still flowed through her veins. She wanted to remember every time Duke had taken her hand and led her through the steps of their dance. That's what the tango was; it was a dance that belonged to them. She closed her eyes and tried to remember how he felt the last time they danced, but it was a blur. Time was starting to rob her of her memories too. Sometimes she couldn’t remember how he said her name or recall how he felt when he held her. Her solitude was broken when Anna heard footsteps headed in her direction. From the sound of the pace, she knew Robert was on his way to her. 

“I'm sorry, luv. I know you miss him. I know it still hurts. I'm sorry about what happened on the dance floor. I got carried away, and it wasn't fair to you.” He placed his hands on her shoulders and turned her to face him. She resisted for a brief moment but then allowed him to place his forehead against hers. “Can you forgive me?” They stood in this manner for what seemed an eternity; his hands rested on her shoulders, the only sound was her breathing as she took several deep clarifying breaths. In reality, it was a full minute before she exhaled slowly and patted him gently on the arm. 

“There's nothing to forgive, Robert. We just got carried away in the moment is all. I forgot how the lines between reality and fantasy could get blurred on missions like this.” She sniffed and quickly wiped the tears from her eyes. Robert handed her a handkerchief which she gladly accepted. 

“I must look a mess.” She tried to smile and force a laugh. 

“Well your nose is a little red, and there is a smudge here and there, but that's nothing to worry about.” Robert quipped, “you are always beautiful.” he added softly. If she heard him she took no notice. She ran her hand over her hair causing a few tendrils to escape from their pins. This just enhanced her appearance even more. Robert resisted the urge to touch them and instead he took a step back from her giving her space. Anna knew they needed to regroup. Maybe returning to the mission at hand would be best. Robert must have read her mind because he straightened his bowtie and took on a business-like tone.

“Now once you are ready, dancing should be wrapping up and then dinner will be starting after that you can have a look at the dragons and gather some intel, and I will see if I can find out more about who's watching us. Are you ready?”

She straightened her posture and lifted her chin. Robert saw her slipping into agent mode. Her training took over, and her emotions were soon hidden as if behind a curtain. She smoothed her hands down the front of her dress and turned a full 360 degrees before looking up at him with a brilliant smile. It was unnerving to watch really; to see the cool mask of Agent Devane replacing his Anna. Once the transformation was complete, Robert could really understand how valuable an agent she had been for Sean and the WSB and why she had been such an appealing target for the DVX. Her expression hardened and it was as if he could almost visibly see her flatten her real emotions and hide them somewhere deep inside her psyche. Robert looked at her in awe and even with a measure of trepidation. There was no knowing what is she capable of in this form.

“Alright.” she said, taking his arm, “I'm ready.”


	12. Chapter 12

When Anna was a little girl her father had taught her to play chess. She loved to move the heavy pieces around the board in front of the fire on rainy English afternoons. “Chess is a game of the mind, not a game of chance.” he had told her. “If you understand your opponent they will tell you how to defeat them.” 

The first time she met Sean Donely, he had summoned her to his office for her evaluation to the WSB Academy. To her surprise, he had challenged her to a chess match. Anna only had a little time to size him up as an opponent. A quick glance around his office helped fill in some of the details. Pictures of him with foreign dignitaries and beautiful women filled the frames on the shelves. Carvings and curios from Africa, Asia, and South America were on his desk. From this Anna could deduce that Sean Donely was a confident man and a worldly one, in both his capacity as a leader in his profession and as a lover of women- he liked to be in control and would probably choose an aggressive strategy to try and show dominance. Anna knew she could use this to her advantage and to do so she would need to gain the upper hand first. She also supposed that a show of aggression would impress him. She had smiled, taken her seat opposite him and then proceed to beat him in ten moves. Even after all these years, the look of astonishment on his face was one of her fondest memories.

Gathering human intelligence had much in common with chess, the same rule applied. There were few things in life that thrilled Anna more than thinking on her feet. Other agents might prefer collecting information through long-lens cameras, eavesdropping with surveillance equipment and looking at grainy satellite images. But if she was honest she much preferred to coaxing secrets out of unwitting subjects.

Anna looked around the gallery. It hummed with a veritable Babel of languages as the elegant and well-dressed patrons discussed the works on display. The area near the Qin dragons was a sea of bodies, all pressing, and angling for a closer look. She knew her first goal was to identify who in the room would have the information she would need and she felt certain she wouldn’t find them in that crowd. She was looking signs of money, connections, and a loose tongue. She paused to look at a few of the couples in the room and she noticed that several of the women were none too pleased that their dates seemed to take an interest in her. She didn’t think she would get anywhere with the ladies tonight. It would be best to find someone who appeared to be unattached. 

Ah, there. She spied a man she guessed to be in his late 40s or early 50s, he was graying around the temples which gave him a rather distinguished look, and he was handsome and trim in his tuxedo. He was gesturing in an animated fashion towards a Chinese oil painting, laughing loudly as he clapped his companion, an elderly German fellow, on the back. He then turned to greet another set acquaintances. They kissed their hellos warmly. His bearing spoke of taste, style, connection, and influence. She pegged him to be an art broker or perhaps an artist manager. She thought he would do nicely.

Once she had found her mark, her next task was to put herself in his orbit. She walked over to get a closer view of the contemporary paintings that he was showing great interest in. A beautiful Chinese woman in traditional dress stared at her from the large canvas. As she moved closer, Anna pretended to trip and as she pitched forward she was rewarded by a hand steadying her. Perfect.

She looked up at him and smiled her thanks, leaning heavily on his arm to pull herself upright. She couldn't help but notice that his eyes lingered on the low neckline of her dress. Gotcha, she thought. He looked her over and Anna knew he liked what he saw. She smiled to herself, Robert had done well in choosing her attire for the evening. She plotted her next move. Recalling her WSB training she knew her next she would need to capitalize on their proximity and to take advantage of the situation by starting the conversation.

“Thank you! You saved me from making a spectacle of myself.” She smiled and placed one hand on the lapel of his jacket using her fingers to remove a small piece of lint that had settled there. “I’ll consider you my hero for the rest of the evening. I guess I let my excitement for Chen Yifei’s art get ahead of my feet.”

“Of course, I'm glad I was quick enough. And as for the art you have good taste Miss…?” He trailed off looking for an introduction.

“Oh, how rude of me, my name is Ava.” She extended her hand and was pleased when he took it in both his hands and kissed it. So far so good.

“Ambrose Ballard. I am a broker for Sotheby's.” He continued to hold her hand in his and seemed to take note of the large diamond that adorned her ring finger.

“I see I was mistaken in my address, I should have said Mrs. rather than Miss.” 

Anna grinned, leaned forward conspiratorially and lowered her voice taking care to sound slightly breathy. “Well, considering how...open minded my husband and I are, I suppose you could use either when addressing me.” 

Mr. Ballard’s eyes widened. Anna looked at him carefully, watching how he would digest this piece of information. She looked for signs of stress that would denote if he was favorable or not to her advances: a quickening of speech, turning away, creating a barrier by adopting a closed body posture or attempting to change the subject would indicate his disinterest. 

This was a gamble on her part but, in order to get a free flow of information Anna knew she needed to establish trust and a sense of mutual comfort and nothing did that better than shared secrets. The information she wanted to get out of him this evening might fall into the category of “secret” in his mind so to prime the pump so to speak she had to get the ball rolling by offering a quid pro quo, a secret for a secret. By insinuating to him that she was open to entertaining his advances despite her supposed marital status and using a hushed tone of voice coupled with a quick check of their surrounding to ensure they were not overhead she was telegraphing that she was willing to confide in him. She was pleased when his body language mirrored her own to indicate that he understood her meaning and all signs pointed to acceptance. He smiled and offered her his arm which she took.

Anna allowed him to lead her around the gallery, The difficult part of her quest for information was done, now she had only to ask questions and listen. Anna began to work her way through the questions about the artwork in a logical and casual manner. This friendly and seemingly spontaneous conversation allowed her to build rapport while she steered the conversation in any manner she pleased. She stood in front of a particularly impressive landscape and couldn’t help but be drawn in by its beauty. She sighed her appreciation. Her companion turned to her after he noticed her admiration for the work in front of them.

“You have an interest in modern Chinese art?” He asked

“Oh yes, I’d fill my walls with it if I had my choice, but my husband is old fashioned. He prefers historic pieces, That’s why we are here tonight. To have the two dragons together is a moment that we just couldn't miss. It's too bad that they couldn’t have secured the third dragon, don’t you think?”

“True, but it will likely never leave Japan, unfortunately. But perhaps one day the Qin Jade 3 will meet there. So are you a collector then? What is your...philosophy when choosing to add to your collection?”

“Art should be a reflection of who you are as a person. A little bit of your soul on display for others to see. Don’t you agree?” Anna was sure to look him directly in the eye and leaned in closer, her hand sliding up the sleeve of his jacket.

He stopped and looked at her in admiration. “It’s refreshing to meet someone who is so personally connected to the art. It's more common to use art collecting as a means to build capital where the only goal is to make a profit and follow market trends. Not that I mind profit, but there is no sentimentality in the transaction. I would much prefer to match the perfect piece to the perfect buyer.”

Anna stepped closer, close enough for her left hip to brush against him. “In order to be successful, I would guess that you would need to know your clients...intimately.” She saw the muscles in his neck work as he swallowed while looking at her. She felt pretty pleased with herself. It was nice to know that she still had it after all this time. 

“You must work with many people that collect art for personal rather than commercial reasons?” Anna kept her tone light. 

She was carefully steering the conversation towards the information she needed From what Robert had told her it left her in no doubt that whoever had the third dragon had it for personal and emotional reasons. It’s high profile nature meant that it could hold no commercial value. She doubted even she could fence something like that. No, whoever had it wanted it, wanted to own it. 

“A few. Some are here tonight. For others, I am here in their place.” 

“I would love to learn more about them. It’s wonderful to hear that I might be able to find a kindred or spirit or two so far from home.” 

Ambrose Ballard reached around to encircle her waist with his arm and with the other he tilted her chin upward to take a look at her face.

“Well, in that case, let me start the introductions.”


	13. Chapter 13

Robert stepped out of the main entrance of the MAK and looked for a black sedan that he knew would be parked within sight of the museum. Sure enough there it was. Robert looked up and down the street and then trotted across. He walked up and knocked on the glass making motions for the occupants to roll down. The man and woman inside stared at him in surprise but eventually complied.

“Good day. I thought we could have a chat for a moment. Clear the air if you like. Now who are you, who do you work for and what do you want with me?”

The man opened his door and stood eye to eye with Robert. He rested his hand on the holster on his belt. 

"I think you know why we are here. We are here to ensure that you rectify your...mistake."

"Ah, how nice of him. Now he must have some other information for me."

"You have five days to find and retrieve our employer's property or you will be killed along with your pretty partner. If we think you are double-crossing us or going to the authorities we will kill you sooner but not before we make you watch while we kill her. It's as simple as that.”

Robert looked down and kicked a rock that was near his foot.

“Message received. Now you can reassure your boss that I am taking this seriously and will deliver the goods as soon as I can get it. Now my message to you is to stay out of my way and get too close and you could throw a spanner in this whole operation. I think that the Baron has proven that he doesn't care who he kills. Don't add yourselves to the list by messing this up. Have I made myself clear? ” 

Robert gave a hard look at the man before turning on his heel back towards the museum.  
He needed to regroup with Anna. He wandered through the gallery spaces but she was nowhere to be found. He quickened his pace as he kept searching for her. He tamped down the small flame of panic the was starting to burn in his chest. What if something had happened to her while he had been having his tete-a-tete with the Baron’s lackeys. Perhaps they had been looking keep his attention while they went after her. Robert doubled back to to the courtyard hoping that she had returned to their table. The large room was brimming with chatter and clinking of crystal.

He heard her before he saw her. Even over the din of the party and sound of bossa nova, her laugh was unmistakable. Robert turned his head towards the dance floor to see Anna in the arms of a man. His hands were on her hips and he leaned in close to whisper into her ear. Whatever it was that he said must have amused her because she tilted her head back and let out a loud throaty laugh. He then spun her out and brought her back in slowly till she was pressed against his chest. He continued to whisper into her ear while holding her close. 

Roberts jaw clenched. The creep’s lips were practically on her neck. Robert had to make a choice, intervene and face a furious Anna or let this slimeball continue to put his hands all over her. Once he caught glimpse of the interloper’s hand running down Anna’s spine his mind was made up for him. 

With decisive steps, Robert walked up to the pair. “Hello sweetheart, I’m sorry I left you alone but you had no trouble making friends I see.” Robert reached his arm around her waist and pulled her towards him while extending his opposite hand towards the stranger. 

“Thank you, Mate, for keeping my wife company, she tends to get lonely at these types of functions. The name’s Roger and what can I call you?” Robert looked at Anna, she had flushed then gone pale, her eyes were cold with what Robert knew was a rage that that bordered on murderous. He knew that he was interfering with whatever plans she had plotted out in her head. 

“Ambrose Ballard, it is a pleasure to meet the husband of such a charming woman. You are quite lucky, sir. I’m surprised you would leave her alone for so long.” Robert looked the man right in the eye before he stole a quick look at Anna. He knew she was seething when she exhaled Robert had almost expected to see her breath fire.

“Oh don’t I know it! If you don’t mind I would love to cut a rug on the dance floor with my best girl.” 

“Of course not.” He turned to Anna “I would love to continue our conversation about Chinese art held in private collections. We can strategize how best for you to build your own collection. Why don’t I find us some champagne and you can rejoin me once you have finished your dance and of course your husband can join us if he would like.”

She smiled beautifully at him. “Of course, that sounds lovely.” With those words, she took Robert’s hand and she led him to a less crowded part of the dance floor. Once they took their positions she leaned in close. Robert braced himself. 

“What are you doing?!” she hissed.

“Keeping you from making ill-advised promises that you can’t keep. If you catch my drift” 

“Oh, so you are the protector of my virtue now, are you? I know what I am doing Robert. Stille Nacht or no Stille Nacht you wanted me on this caper with you and I am trying to save your skin and the last thing I need is your judgment on how I carry out my part in this plan. A plan I might add that I have had no part in putting together! I think I actually have a credible lead on where your missing Qin dragon is and you come barging in acting like an overbearing jackass. And of course, you won’t be satisfied until you have ruined everything!.” 

Robert was fascinated. As her angry tirade spilled forth she never broke character even for an instant. She continued to smile in a fetching manner and punctuated every indignant sentence with a caress to his cheek or a flirtatious gesture. To the outside world, they must look happily in love. Robert pulled her closer and placed his lips close to her ear and smiled. Two could play at this game, he thought to himself.

“I’m just making sure that you aren’t getting in over your head, darling.” He winced as he felt her fingernails dig into his shoulder as she gripped him tightly in her agitation.

“You're always trying to tell me what to do you know- as if your my conscience. Well, you needn't bother because I already have one.” 

“Oh really? Because if I wasn't here reminding you of what is right there no telling what mischief you'd get up too! It's amazing I get anything accomplished when I spend so much of my time saving you from your own hairbrained decisions!”

“Oh, You can go to hell Robert!”

“Go to hell? Ha! I'm stuck here with you so could say I'm already there!”

Robert knew he had stepped over the line. One look at her face and he believed that she might actually kill him with her bare hands. He was glad that she wasn’t armed or he was positive that she would have plugged him with a least three bullets before he had time to protest. Fire flashed in her eyes and he wasn’t sure if she was going to slap him or choke him. Suddenly, she closed her eyes and seemed to be counting, attempting to calm herself. She opened her eyes and in a tone that slipped over him like ice, she advised him.

“You are going to dip me then I will kiss you on the cheek and I will leave to rejoin my mark. Then you will leave this event and let me do my job. You will not touch me for the rest of the evening or you will find yourself doubled over and gasping for air. Do you understand me?” 

In answer, Robert leaned her back and looked long and hard into her eyes before he pulled her back up against him. She stood up on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his cheek then turned and walked away without looking back.


	14. Chapter 14

Night had settled over Vienna; the moon was not visible through the heavy clouds that overlay the sky, patches of snow here illuminated by cold neon light from the surrounding buildings. Robert stood out under the glow of the street lamps shining through the frosted air. He was waiting for her. She had told him to leave, to not wait up for her but there was no way that he could. He was frustrated with her but would never leave her alone. Whether she liked it or not he would be there to be back up but even he was wise enough to know that he had best stay out of sight.

At first, guests had been trickling out in pairs or trios, here and there, but now a steady stream of revelers was making their way to the valet line or attempting to hail cabs on the darkened street. Robert watched until he saw the unmistakable shape of Anna emerge from the building. She had her arm around Ballard and seemed to be supporting his weight, he was crouched forward and held a hand to his mouth as if he was going to be sick.He appeared to be apologizing as Anna helped get him into a cab.

This made a curious spectacle. A man of his size and build should have been able to his liquor better than that. Robert didn’t know what to make of this for a moment and then it dawned on him, Anna must have slipped him something in his champagne. He grinned widely at the thought. No better way to subdue and ardent suitor than to make him feel like he could lose his lunch at any moment. His satisfaction turned into pride, pride for her resourcefulness, then his pride was tinged with regret. He should have trusted her to take care of herself. He shouldn’t be surprised at her skill as an agent, she had shown him time and time again that she was good and maybe even his superior in some ways. He saw her wave her goodbyes, she then turned and walked with purpose down the icy street. 

Robert stepped back into the shadows to remain unseen as she continued her journey to the end of the block. He watched her closely, unable to stop wondering if she is warm enough. She walked briskly, picking her way through the fresh snow and patches of ice on the sidewalk. Her trail of steps was the only imprint on the white covered ground. 

Anna’s eyes surveyed her surroundings and she stopped to pull one of her high heels off while she leaned against a lamp post. She took a moment and messaged the arch of her foot, replaced her shoe then repeated the ritual with her other foot. Her hair was coming loose from its pins and soon she shook her head letting her hair fall around her. Her cheeks bloomed red in the frosty air. She reached to massage the back of her neck rolling her head back and forth so stretch her tired muscles. In spite of their disagreement earlier Robert found himself wishing he could rub the discomfort from her body with his own hands. 

From his hiding place, he observed as she walked over to a car parked on the side of the street. She retrieved some small object from her clutch then she looked up and down the street before proceeding to fiddle around with the door. In a few moments it popped open and she settled herself inside. Robert's eyebrows shot up as he realized what she was up to. She was hot wiring the car. Leave it to his ex-wife to resort to stealing a car rather than calling to ask him to come to get her or waiting to hail a cab. After a few sputters the vehicle roared to life and in a plume of exhaust and rubber she was gone and leaving him alone on the street. Robert hurried over to the valet to retrieve the Aston Martin, there was no way he would beat her to the hotel but he would try.


	15. Chapter 15

Robert unlocked the door to their hotel suite and was surrounded by evidence that proved she had arrived unscathed. The black silk dress was in a puddle on the floor, her jacket was thrown over a chair, earrings were in the ashtray and nude stockings adorned the lamp shade. He took care not to trip over the shoes left in the middle of the walkway like caltrops. The door to her bedroom was closed and a Do Not Disturb sign printed in English, German and French hung from the door handle. “Subtle.” He muttered under his breath before he began undressing for the night. 

Robert was already rehearsing his apology. He decided to call the concierge and arrange for breakfast to be brought up in the morning. He figured his groveling might be more appealing with a side of bacon, eggs, and toast. Robert stripped down to his boxers and walked towards her door, pressing his ear to the wood but could hear nothing. She was probably already asleep. He turned and headed into his room. Once in bed, he closed his eyes and tried to put the events of the night out of his head. But he couldn't. He thought of the candlelight illuminating her skin, the feel of her in his arms, the sight of her tears, the anger in her voice. Tonight had been both a triumph and an unmitigated disaster. And he was the crux of it all. He hoped that his concern for Anna- no, his misplaced jealousy- hadn't ruined her chance to get the Intel they needed. She had every right to be angry with him. Robert rubbed his temples trying to ward off a headache that was starting to gather behind his eyes. He might have really mucked this all up. He drew down the covers crawled into bed. He closed his eyes and hoped that oblivion would take him so he could move on from today's events.

 

*******************************************

Robert sat up straight up in bed. He had been ripped from a dead sleep by the sound of a scream. Anna’s scream. A second scream followed, and then a third, each more anguished than the last. It was a primal sound, like that of an animal caught in a trap. He reached to the bedside table and grabbed his gun. He ran to her room and tried the door, thankfully it wasn’t locked and he threw it open, his weapon drawn. He found her alone thrashing against the covers. She was very clearly in the grip of a night terror. Her eyes were open but she was not awake. She clawed at the air with a look of terror on her face, tears were wet on her cheeks. Robert set his gun down and approached her carefully. He gently took her hands and spoke softly to her. Suddenly her eyes snapped open and he could tell that the nightmare still held her in its grasp.

“No! NO!” She sobbed, “There was an explosion!” 

Robert immediately understood why she was in such a frantic state. “Oh, luv...you were dreaming about losing Duke again. I’m so sorry…”

“No, Robert! Not Duke. I was losing you. It was so dark and I didn’t know where we were... but I think maybe we were on the deck of a ship. I could see you and you were trying to tell me something but I couldn’t hear you. All I could hear is a loud rushing sound all around me and then we were separated by fire. Smoke was choking me. And then I was in the water and I could hear you calling my name but I couldn’t find you. I tried for so long but then there was nothing but silence and I could feel that you were gone. I knew you were dead. It was so real Robert! It didn’t feel like a dream...”

“Shhhh...I’m here in one piece and so are you. It was just a dream, luv. You are safe”.

It happened in the blink of an eye. His firm arms wrapped around her slight frame and pulled her closer. She didn't fight it, there was no strength left in her to do so. Instinctively, she pressed her face into his neck, burying her cries in his warm skin. He focused on his embrace, letting her sobs come on their own. And she felt exactly how he remembered, tender and warm. Robert marveled at how she fit in this safe spot he created with his arms, a place that was especially for her. He had thought they had lost it forever.

She was out of breath. He expected her to pull away, but she didn't. So his arms enveloped her further and he held her tight as if he could shield her from everything, the past, the future, even herself. Her hand rested on his chest, fingers feeling his heartbeat as if she was reassuring herself that he was really there and not lost under the dark waves of an unknown sea. Feeling her hold onto him was a solace he didn’t know he needed. Her cries became quieter and muffled until they vanished into nothingness.

She looked up and cradled his face in her hands and the haunted look on her face was almost more than he could bear. “I had nightmares after the explosion after you found out I was a double agent. It was always you walking away into a thick cloud of smoke and I could never find you. But the dreams after Robin was born were worse. I would dream of us all together happy only to wake up alone.”

The tears came without a warning this time, flowing hot from her eyes in a never-ending stream until his skin was slick with her tears. The sobs made him tremble as if each droplet embodied a different loss, all the fragments of the happiness that were denied them. He held her against him and rocked her back and forth in an effort to calm her. He could feel the wet of her tears on his chest and hear her ragged breathing, her heart fluttered wildly like a caged bird. Eventually, her breathing returned to normal and he felt her relax. Her catharsis was complete.

“I’m supposed to be mad at you. I am still mad at you.” Her words were muffled, her face was still pressed against his chest. She sniffed back her tears and sat back to look at him.

“That’s fine. I deserve it. I let my feelings get in the way of our objective.I was a bad agent tonight. I'm am sorry.” 

“Well, it's a good thing I'm better at being an agent than you then.” 

Robert chuckled and soon Anna joined in as well. Robert was grateful that some sort of truce had been made between them. Robert pulled the covers of the bed to the side, invited her in and she settled herself next to him, her back to his chest, their bodies cuddled together in a perfect fit, like two halves of a whole. His arm wrapped securely around her waist and pulled her closer and she sighed. Anna placed her hand on top of his forearm and pushing her feet against his. He gently kissed Anna’s hairline and nuzzled the nape of her neck. His hand moved down her stomach then over and up to her hip. Before he could stop himself his hand was trailing down her thigh. He felt her shiver slightly.

“Don’t stop,” her voice was low, but her tone was commanding, in a way that made Robert weak.

He swept her hair aside to reveal her neck and kissed her there with ardor. He couldn't resist her neck. He told himself that this was for her. That he was comforting her. But he was a terrible liar. He was reaching for her. This was for him to reassure himself that she was here that she was safe. That a part of her was still his and would always be. Robert didn't fear death but he did fear a world without her. In the Venn diagram of his life as a WSB agent, a police commissioner, a father, and a friend Anna was always at the center. She was the common denominator in all facets of his life. 

Anna’s breath hitched and turned into a deep moan, her hand reached back to tangle in his hair. He kept his mouth on the sensitive spot on her neck. He turned her towards him, his body pressed against hers. His eyes locked on hers, still looking, still waiting, still giving her one last chance to say no before they crossed the Rubicon and burned the goddamned bridge down behind them. He could almost feel the moment when her barriers shattered like crystal in his arms. Then he kissed her with all the passion that had been building in him since their train ride to Vienna. And she kissed him back with an abandon he could never have anticipated. She threw her arms around his neck and clung to him as if she were drowning and he was her only hope of rescue. He was a buoy keeping her head above water. When they broke apart her eyes were dark with want and desire. 

“Stay with me” she whispered into his ear. He was trembling. They were both trembling. Robert reached to lift the thin satin of her nightgown and gather it at her waist. He let her set the pace with their caresses until he was resting between her legs. Robert moved his mouth over hers slowly, enjoying the feel of every kiss, savoring how they felt so close together, until Anna’s teeth impatiently grazed his lower lip, demanding more. Obediently, he deepened their kiss, inviting her to taste more as he eagerly did the same. His body rubbed over hers and hers responded in kind, arching readily, flowing like a wave to meet a welcoming shore of him. 

Pleased with the reaction he was able to provoke in her, he moved his hand to her breast. Her back arched and she wrapped her legs around his hips. He didn’t leave her wanting for long. With one quick movement, he brought their bodies together. Her fingers dug into his shoulder as she searched for leverage. as the molten heat within her core was finally set alight, waves of pleasure turning into flames and blazing under her skin. The shared intensity of their bodies felt exquisite. He felt her come apart with bliss in his arms, letting go completely. Her cries flowed through the bedroom. He followed right after her. 

He pulled her to him while Anna continued to feel the glow of her release before she slowly returned to her senses. The embers were spent and she felt reduced to ashes. Robert rested his forehead against hers. They lingered together limbs entwined, eyes closed, their heartbeats becoming steady once more. Robert's hand followed the line of her arm until he reached her hand and gently entwined his fingers with hers, his palm enveloping hers protectively. Anna interlaced their fingers to keep his hand in place. Robert felt it was her way of telling him she was happy that he has stayed with her. Soon exhaustion overtook them and they drifted off to sleep in each other's arms. Tomorrow would sort out itself.


	16. Chapter 16

Robert woke to find the space next to him empty. He got up and walked out of the room to find the living room warmed by the glow of the fire in the fireplace. He saw her silhouetted against the window. It was still night and, by the look of the darkness outside the window, he guessed the wee hours of the morning She was looking out at the newly falling snow illuminated by the street lights down below. He walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and felt her lean back against him, her head resting in the space between his neck and shoulder. She exhaled deeply.

“What is it, luv?” “

“What is this Robert? What is this between us?”

“I don’t know” He answered honestly. They stood in silence for a few moments watching the snow fall like lace outside the window and hearing the crackle of the fire.

“You love Kate,” she said simply. 

“I do,” he answered truthfully. 

“Why?” she asked. He heard nothing but curiosity in her voice. Robert was quiet for a minute thinking before he answered. “She is kind, she is talented, but if I’m to be honest i like that she is...uncomplicated.” 

“And me?” she asked. 

“I told you once that a love like ours burns a man alive. I worry that I will be consumed until there's nothing left. Like happened the first time” He can’t bring himself to voice the thought in his head, that he is a coward and the what she makes him feel scared the hell out of him so he settles for safety rather than lose his soul again.

His words caused her to reach involuntarily to the left side of her face, tracing the skin by her brow with her fingers as if she was feeling the ghost of the scar that once marred her face. He instantly regretted his choice of words. While he was speaking of a metaphorical Inferno she had survived the real thing. 

“I’m just me, Robert.” She turned to look at him. “Look at me. What do you see?” He was caught off guard. What he saw was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. What he saw was the mother of his child, his best friend, and at the same time the woman that had almost destroyed him, that he had compromised his honor for, that he had blood on his hands for.

Before he could figure out how to answer her question. She turned her head away and said in a voice barely louder than a whisper,

“I’m just Anna. Growing up I was nothing special. I was just a lonely girl that ended up with an unconventional upbringing. Robert, I never planned on... being Anna Devane. Kate has a talent, she plays the piano beautifully. Someone noticed her talent and encouraged it, they nurtured her gift. It's the same for me but like my upbringing my talents are also...irregular”. But I won’t apologize for being a natural. You would never expect Kate to do so, would you?” 

This caused Robert to pause. She was right, she was a natural. She was a virtuoso of subterfuge, a prodigy in espionage. But her talents had come with consequences and at such a steep cost. If he was honest with himself he was both proud and jealous of how easy the game was for her. He knew he had been hard on her for being so good as if her ambition was somehow inferior to his own. He had been so unfair to her. But she was wrong about one thing. She was special.

His hand slowly brushed her hair away, revealing her neck. In an instant shiver surged up her spine and she bit her lip in response. Robert moved closer still, until his lips found her exposed collarbone, making Anna inhale sharply. He kissed her there repeatedly with lingering and unhurried caresses, while his fingers searched to stroke the soft ends of her hair. His nose brushed her sensitive skin and Anna shifted her weight as his touch moved higher to the column of her neck. Each nudge set off fireworks beneath her skin and he followed each one with a press of his lips to her smooth skin.

Robert paused for a moment then, his mind made up, he reached and took hold of Anna and lifted her up into his arms effortlessly. She brought her arms up and draped them over his neck and shoulders, looking into his eyes with an enigmatic gaze. He leaned forward to kiss her deeply and felt her respond in his arms. Without a word, he carried her back to the bedroom.


	17. Chapter 17

WSB Headquarters 1976

Anna paced the hallway back and forth as if she was determined to wear a hole in the drab linoleum. She had been at the WSB Academy for two weeks, the most difficult two weeks of her life and with the most at stake. She had been subjected to the Arcana, a series of intense, perhaps harsh would be a better term, evaluations meant to break the Academy candidates down and expose their strengths and their weaknesses. The Arcana was designed to strip her down to the most basic elements reveal the key personality trait that defined her value to the WSB, her Virtue, and her biggest liability, her Hubris. Anna folded her arms and rubbed her upper arms trying ward off the chill in the arid corridor. She winced when her hands made contact with the bruises that marked her skin like a kaleidoscope of color. She had almost forgotten they were still there. They were souvenirs of her experience. Her evaluators had seemed determined to break her- through physical conditioning, sleep deprivation, harsh interrogation tactics, hand to hand combat, weapons proficiency, isolation, and hunger. Despite the rigors of the evaluation, Anna broke through each wall more motivated than ever. All candidates were sorted this way. To say the stakes were high was an understatement. These results would determine the course of her training and ultimately her placement in the organization, or her outright dismissal. She needed a stellar outcome if she hoped to be fast-tracked into fieldwork.

“Devane! What in heaven’s name are you doing pacing outside my office? You are making me nervous just watching you from the door window. Now, can I help you?” Agent Brighton O'Reilly startled her out of her thoughts.

“Oh! I’m sorry. I’m just waiting for my Arcana results…”

“Well, you are about two hours early for that.” O’Reilly pointed to the clock on the opposite wall. 

“I know I just wanted to be the first here.”

O’Reilly looked up and down the empty hallway. “Well, it looks like a tumbleweed is more likely to pass by than a rush of candidates. But I admire your eagerness so as long as you don’t tell anyone I’ll give you yours now. They are all sitting on my desk.”

“Oh yes! Please!” Anna resisted the urge to jump up and down in her excitement. 

Anna’s hands shook as she opened the envelope that would determine her fate. She frowned in confusion. At the top of her results was a word she had never seen or heard before: Perspicacious. Nothing else was written either above or below it for an explanation. In the same envelope was a handwritten note that read, See me immediately- S. Donely. Anna’s heart sank. This was it. Her career was over before it was even started. What would she do? Where would she go? 

Her mind raced as she hurried to through the corridors to the Director’s office as quickly as her feet would carry her. She came to a dead stop in front of his office. Nervously Anna placed her hand on the knob, looking into the sliver of window embedded into the heavy door. Her eyes scanned the placard on the wall: Director Sean Donely. She closed her eyes and inhaled and exhaled slowly to center herself then rapped on the cold metal. Director Donely opened the door. She was relieved when he shook her hand warmly. He ushered her in and invited her to sit down. 

“Come in. Thank you for coming Anna. As a WSB candidate, you have shown great promise through your creative intelligence and your sense for survival. Your curiosity and a high tolerance for risk have all come to the fore during the Arcana. You’ve seen your results I assume?” He asked 

“Yes but I’ll be honest sir, I don’t know what it means.”

“The dictionary definition of perspicacious is to be of acute mental vision or discernment. You find its meaning in the root of the word - the Latin word perspicere, meaning "to look through" or "to see clearly.” Director Donely looked at her closely “But here in the WSB it means a something more than that. In all my time here I know of only one other agent who has received this result. To say it is rare is an understatement.”

“What does it mean to the WSB?” 

“Well, Anna, here in the WSB we are always fighting for good in the world, trying to stamp out evil. However, in order to fight evil, you have to understand it. That is what the Arcana revealed, you do. You may not like the sound of this but you have a unique ability. You can put yourself in a villain's shoes and understand him, his reasoning his motivation and even what his next move might be. Now, this is a powerful tool for our organization making you a valuable asset but it is something you need to be aware of inside yourself because it can be your greatest strength and it can leave you vulnerable. Understanding the enemy can easily lead to sympathizing with the enemy, which can even lead to cooperating with the enemy. You will have to take care that you can develop your gift and control it.”

Anna smiled and nodded. She made motions to get up but Director Donely raised his hand to stay her retreat.

“Now Anna we also can’t ignore your other result. Your Hubris, what is it?” 

She looked down at the paper in her hand. She hadn’t even bothered to read it because she had been so preoccupied with her Virtue.

“Ambition.”

He looked at her pointedly and she felt her cheeks flame under his hard gaze. 

“You will begin a new training regimen effective at 1600 hours. Be ready. You are dismissed.” Sean turned his attention back to the stack of files on his desk.

Anna stood to leave but turned back, her hand resting on the door handle. 

“Sir?” she began. 

“Yes?” he didn’t bother to raise his eyes from the folder he had taken to leafing through. 

“You said that only one other person received this result. May I ask who?” 

Director Donely looked up at her and then grinned widely.

“Me.” He said.

******************************

Anna slowly became aware of her surroundings, her face was half obscured by the pillow, and she felt soft cotton around her languid body. She had been dreaming about the past she felt certain, but whatever it was the vision she had been enveloped in had evaporated from her mind without a trace. She lay still for a moment. Even without opening her eyes, she could tell it was mid-morning by the light reflecting in front of her eyelids. She luxuriated in the warmth of the bed. Her hand reached down feeling for warm skin. She smiled when she encountered it, her palm sliding over smooth muscle.

Anna thought over the events of last night, how Robert had lifted her up and carried her to bed and proceeded to make love to her a second time in a tender and unhurried manner. He had reached for her and she had reached back. She blushed at the memory of Robert’s hands on her hips and the way he said called her name. Her eyes crinkled at the corners as she slowly opened one eye. Her gaze fell on Robert, his head nestled against her left breast while his hand rested possessively on the other. His left leg was slung over the lower half of her body and he was snoring softly. The sight of him reposing in this manner made her laugh and she tried to suppress the giggles that threatened to wake him. Try as she might to keep her mirth at bay even the slight movement of her ribcage was enough to recall Robert from dreamland. His eyes opened and when he looked at her his smile mirrored hers.

“Good morning”, she looked at him brightly.

“Good morning to you too.” He shifted himself off of her and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Robert reached over and ran his fingers through her hair. Anna suddenly felt strangely shy. He looked at her with such intensity that she felt the need to hide from the rawness of his gaze. She had never felt so...seen. She pulled up the sheets to cover herself and brought her knees to her chest resting her arms top. Her right hand ran through her hair anxiously and she chewed on her lip like she was want to do when she was nervous. She felt unbearably warm all of a sudden.

Knock, Knock, Knock. The sound announced that there was someone at the front door of their suite. Robert leaned forward and kissed her cheek softly. “I’ll be right back, don’t go anywhere.” Robert picked up a robe of the floor and slung it around his shoulders and exited the room whistling Waltzing Matilda as he went.

Anna placed her face in her hands and rubbed at the flush she knew covered her cheeks. She turned her head to look at the pale thin sunshine that streamed in through the window. What were they doing? She was filled with a nervous energy that set her pulse racing. She fought to get her bearings and ponder her feelings for a moment. She knew she should feel guilty, but if she was honest with herself she didn’t. She didn’t have any false illusions. She wasn’t as naive and inexperienced in love as she had been when she and Robert first met. She knew that I love you is not the same as I choose you. As trained agents, they were both adept at compartmentalizing their feelings. There was a difference between mission and real life. Besides she knew what he wanted in the end...

Her mind wandered back to their conversation by the fireplace as they watched the snowflakes drift outside the hotel window, the only witnesses to their tryst. He had said he wanted a simple life and she didn’t blame him for his choice of an uncomplicated woman to build that around. Katherine Delafield was like a golden sunflower presenting herself to the world in a wholesome and unabashed manner while she, Anna Devane...she was the White Rose, cold and pale and underlined with thorns ready to tear any poor unsuspecting soul that tried to reach for her whether she meant to or not. Robert had been one of those poor souls. Bitterness filled her, as she thought of her code name in the DVX and how perfectly it had fit her.

If Anna was honest with herself she knew that Kate would be best for Robert in the end. Or at least she was willing to convince herself of that. What had the WSB taught her? That it isn’t a lie if you believe it. Anna knew that Robert’s love for her was a symbol of the best in him and his deepest self-doubts. No matter how they leaned on each other, laughed together, provided encouragement and support to each other, every so often she would see a shadow pass over his eyes when he looked at her and she knew he was haunted by all be had compromised for her. He had killed for her. Swede’s death hung like a dark cloud threatening to rain over them and wash all that they had built away. It was because Anna loved Robert so much that she wanted a life for him that wasn’t haunted by shadows of the past. 

One fear above all niggled in the back of Anna’s mind, that the bond of trust that Robert and she had rebuilt could be severed at any time and he would go back to looking at her with that callus unfeeling gaze that he regarded her with when she had re-entered his life unexpected and unwanted. The memory of her marriage to Robert had sustained her for seven lonely years she would use their time together now to do the same going forward for as long as she could. Although she had been lucky enough to find love twice she couldn’t imagine ever having such luck again.

She was distracted as Robert pushed a breakfast trolley into the room. Light glinted off of the polished metal domes that covered the plates. There were baskets of pastries, a pitcher of juice and coffee and tea. Anna pushed all of these thoughts from her mind and she tried to appear at ease and nonchalant. 

“I figured you would be hungry this morning.” He tossed a croissant towards her and she fumbled to catch it. She eyed him sardonically. She reached for a cup and saucer and set about preparing herself a cup of Earl Grey tea hoping it would calm her nerves.

“Hmmm...you figured your apology would go over better if I was distracted by food. Admit it.”

“Ok, you caught me. However, to be honest, I’m glad that we were able to put that argument to bed last night, so to speak.” He grinned widely and winked at her.

Anna sputtered into her tea. She reached for one of the fine linen napkins to wipe her mouth and hands.

“So, should we talk about last night?” She asked in what she hoped was a light tone, however, she felt like her voice was pitched higher than usual.

“Do we need too?” He looked at her with that piercing stare again. Sometimes she swore he was reading her thoughts. It could be unnerving.

“No, I suppose not.” She acquiesced. It was true, what would be the point? Her mind was made up about her course of action. She would be there for him for this mission, body, soul, and mind. 

He looked at her. “Do you regret…” 

“No! Not for a minute.” Something swelled in her heart as she looked at the man in front of her.

“Me either,” he said softly, 

Anna cleared her throat and averted her gaze for a moment before turning back to him with a smile. “Well, I suppose we can be grownups about this.”

“Yes!”, Robert snapped his fingers, “ Exactly, grown-ups!”

“Besides we are supposed to be a married couple, we do need to keep up appearances...” It would not be the first time they had used this ruse, pretending to be lovers. That's all this was at the end of the day. Pretend. Pretend. Pretend. She repeated this over and over in her mind. It’s not a lie if you believe it...

“Robert you asked me to help you and I will be here for you in whatever capacity you need, whenever you need. No reservations. But when the time comes and we wrap up this caper we will go back to reality and leave um... Vienna in Vienna.” She reached out to towards him and he took her hand in his strong capable ones. He kissed it lavishly before releasing her. 

“Well then, we have a busy day in front of us. Last night I feel like we were able to gather a collection of puzzle pieces now we need to start fitting them together. We meet with your contact today so we can secure ourselves a convincing forgery of the Qin dragon.” He looked uncertain for a moment. 

“But Anna, you don’t think it will seem suspicious that an upper-class commonwealth couple will be looking to purchase knock-off Chinese antiquities?”

She shook her head. “Not at all. The market for good forgeries is bigger than you would think, Robert. The nouveau riche might want the status that comes with owning a large art collection but not is comfortable parting with the cash that it would take to make that happen so instead they sprinkle in a fake here or there to help round out a collection. Sometimes it's a placeholder and other times it clear deception.”

“Well, let's hope our cover as art collectors continue to hold. It seemed to work out yesterday. That man Ballard seemed impressed with your art knowledge.”

“He was mostly impressed with the low cut of my dress,” Anna remarked dryly as she buttered a croissant. She saw Roberts’s jaw tighten out of the corner of her eye. He suddenly seemed far away in thought. 

“Robert,” her voice brought him back from the depths of his thoughts, “You know I can take care of myself.” She watched him carefully, her sharp gaze underlined with concern. A concern for him he should know well. The look on his face brought Anna back in time to their first mission when she had sized Robert up quickly. He was arrogant, decisive, needed to be in control, had a strong competitive streak and was someone who did not trust easily. She smiled ruefully to herself when she imagined what he had seen when he had looked at her then. He probably thought she was young, inexperienced, overconfident and to, his egotistical eyes, full of feminine frailty. Well, she had changed his mind on that caper.

“Of course you can take care of yourself. I... I just wish you didn’t always have to.” He walked over holding out a plush robe, she stood up and gladly slipped her arms into it. He then turned her so he could tie the sash at her waist. His hand rested on her hip drawing lazy figure eights on the fabric that covered her hip bone. His other hand was doing the same at her collar bone. The feel of his caress was intoxicating and she looked at him through heavy-lidded eyes. He always had that effect on her. 

“Hey Annie, I need to go wash up. This hotel is beautiful and all but the hot water is lacking. So what do you say about joining me? I wouldn’t want you to miss out on a hot shower.”

She rolled her eyes and laughed while shaking her finger at him playfully. “I’m onto you Scorpio.” 

As he led her from the bedroom towards the bathroom Anna was suddenly gripped with curiosity. Where it came from and why she should feel the need to ask the question now escaped her but she couldn’t keep herself from asking. “Robert, back at the beginning of your training, what were your Arcana results at the WSB Academy? “

Robert was surprised. “My Arcana results? I try my best to forget that hell. What is bringing on this question?

“Oh, I don’t know. I never asked I guess and I just wondered.”

“My Virtue was Courageous.”

“And your Hubris?”

“Honorable...Now enough talk.”

With that, he pulled her into the bathroom and shut the door behind them.


	18. Chapter 18

DING!

The sound alerted him that he had reached his destination. Robert Scorpio left the elevator and walked purposefully towards the front desk of the hotel. He crossed the marble-floored room and taking care to observe all of the occupants. The lobby was humming with activity as guests and staff hurried to and fro. This pleased Robert. A busy Hotel meant that he and Anna’s planned itinerary would barely warrant a thought for patrons and hotel attendants alike. 

His spirits were buoyant, lifted by the memory of his morning activities. Anna and water and steam, her skin glowing and slick against his. He shook his head, trying to keep his mind focused. There was a lot of work for them to do today. They had to sort through the intel that Anna was able to gather the night before, chart a course of action, appraise and purchase some forgeries and maintain their cover. He needed to keep his head in the game or he could get himself and Anna killed with his carelessness. But the feel of her in his arms again revived emotions and desires that he had worked hard to bury. It would be a balancing act, opening this door between them while engaged in a mission. But what was Anna but the embodiment of adrenaline, desire, and danger? Its what drew him to her all those years ago and drew him to her now. 

“Hallo Sir, wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?” The front desk clerk greeted him warmly, ready to be of service.

“Sure mate, you can help me by speaking English.” Robert’s German was rusty at best so he figured he should just forge ahead with playing the boorish Australian that his cover dictated.

“Listen, I’m going to need a car and a driver for the day. Can you set that up for me?” 

“Of course, sir.”

“Great! If you could have them waiting for my wife and me at noon that would be ideal.”

“It will be done.”

With is take complete Robert turned on his heel and was back in the elevator to see what pieces of the puzzle Anna had fitted together in his absence.

Robert returned to their suite to find Anna seated on the floor. She was dressed and ready for the day in black slacks and a forest green blouse. Her shoulder holster was on and her gun in place. He had procured her one and was glad she still hadn’t plugged him for the nuisance he had made of himself at the Gala. His face softened at the sight of her. He knew it made her feel more comfortable to have it. 

His heart swelled with pride as he looked at her, it was always a comfort to know that she could handle herself in both armed and unarmed combat. He never needed to worry about that. He didn’t need to worry period. But still, it crept up on him from time to time because the thought of her not being in his life terrified him. She is the only one who knows his secrets, knows his sins, and knows his mind. 

Robert leaned against the wall and folded his arms. He couldn’t stop the wide grin that crossed his face. He could feel her excitement radiating from her. She loved a mystery. That’s how he knew he could hook her into this case. Her curiosity was tenacious and Robert could tell that she was making headway by the way she was working so intensively that she didn’t even notice him. She had a way of feeling his a presence when she wasn’t distracted. Her legs were stretched out in a seated straddle on the carpet and in the space in front of her were spread several files that he had brought with them for research purposes. 

Since she didn’t notice him enter the room he was at his leisure to stare, so he stopped to take in the sight of her in front of him. Anna gripped a red pen in one hand and was reaching for piles of papers with the other, circling and underlining with haste. She held a yellow highlighter between her teeth and would occasionally take it in hand when she wanted to swipe the yellow ink across the large swaths of the printed pages. He watched as she leaned forward to grab for a file that was just out of her reach, her upper body flattened out onto the floor to take it and then she rested her elbow on the ground and her chin in her hand as she read. Her flexibility always marveled him. Anna had a cat-like grace that was captivating.

He watched as her hair fell into her face, obscuring her view of the information she was reading. She huffed and gathered it up in her hand and then tossed it impatiently over her shoulder and out of her way, but rather than staying put down her back it just slipped like silk over her other shoulder and back into her line of view. She stopped what she was doing and began to quickly plait the long strands together to keep it out of her way. Robert wanted to protest. There was nothing he loved more than the sight of her hair down and a floating around her shoulders but he figured now was not the time. And besides it meant he could enjoy taking it down later, something he longed to do and may not have an opportunity to do again once this mission was complete. 

The thought of the end of their mission brought Kate’s wavy blond hair unbidden to his mind and he compared it to Anna’s chestnut locks, but only for a moment. Robert took Kate out of her compartment in his heart, gazed upon her in his mind’s eye, and then put her back away for safekeeping. She had no place in here in Vienna or in Stille Nacht. This was Anna’s domain and it would remain hers until their mission was complete. For a moment he felt a twinge of guilt, not for his focus on Anna but for his realization that he often placed his feelings for Kate in their compartment and only brought them out when they were convenient to him. And Anna? Anna was always there. There was no way around it, Anna and Robin came first and Kate must always share the throne of his heart. Perhaps that was unfair but that was the way it must be. 

There were events in his life that he refused to share. They were his memories and most of them were wrapped up in the brown-eyed woman in front of him. Anna must have felt his eyes on her and his appreciative gaze because she abruptly sat up and folded her legs in and tucked them up underneath her while nervously twisting her hair in her hands. 

“How long have you been standing there Robert?”

“Long enough. You look like you are connecting some dots. You want to share your thoughts, luv?”

“Yes, I do. I think I’ve figured it out. I’m almost positive that I know who has the dragon.” 

“Alright fill me in.”

“Last night Ambrose was telling me about the top collectors of jade that he works with on a regular basis. One name stood out to me and that was Yamagata Okuna. Most of the others I was familiar with from the information you brought with us but I had never heard of him before. So I was able to learn more about him. He was a high ranking Naval officer and war hero. He is now a retired general.” 

“I’m not making the connection.”

“Are you familiar with the kazoku?” 

Robert shrugged his shoulders and motioned for her to continue. 

“The kazoku was the hereditary peerage of the Empire of Japan. Think of it like the nobility system in England, inherited titles and all of that. After World War II, ended the 1946 Constitution of Japan abolished the kazoku and ended the use of all titles of nobility or rank outside the Imperial Family. Then the Japanese aristocracy was stripped of its land, wealth and status according to the terms of the post-war constitution.” 

“That had to be rough going. I’m sure they didn’t appreciate that.”

“Large landowners were forced to sell their land to the tenants who worked it at a very reasonable price and much of their personal wealth and position that were deemed to be of national interest were transferred to the government. I believe that Yamagata’s family was the original owner of the dragon and it was taken from them and that’s how it ended up in the collection of the Emperor of Japan.”

“You had said you thought that whoever had the dragon wanted it for personal reasons and you can’t get more personal than that.” 

“True. I believe that he must be trying to recover all that was lost. Since the end of the war, many descendants of the kazoku families continue to occupy prominent roles in Japanese society and industry. Now, look here-”

She scooped up several files, then stood up and placed them on the desk that sat in the room. 

“These files you brought have information on all of the top jade collectors in Europe, Asia, and Northern America. Now, his name is not in this stack, but when I look through them all I kept seeing a name over and over, usually as a buyer, for when these individuals decided to sell any of their collection. The name was Ryujin. It must be an alias and I think its an alias for Yamagata Okuna.” 

“Maybe it’s just the name of a collector we just don’t have any information on.”

“I thought that too until I remembered what Ryujin means.” She looked at Robert triumphantly and nodded her head emphatically.

“Ok Anna, remember you are the brains of this outfit. Feel free to clue Bobby in.”

Anna rolled her eyes at him

“Ryujin is the Dragon God of Japanese mythology. It symbolized the power of the ocean. Don’t you see the connection? Yamagata Okuna was one of the highest-ranking Japanese Naval officers. And most of the items that he would purchase have some sort of mythological significance. Yamagata is showing his private collection in a day or two. I would bet anything that the dragon is there. Not on display, of course, that would be foolish, but if I know owners of stolen art you can’t have your collection incomplete…” 

“No, you’d want to have it together. I’m guessing there's a hidden room off the main display gallery where he keeps all his hot items.”

“That’s what I think too! He owns a manor house in Bavaria. That’s got to be where it is, or at least it’s worth checking out”

“Anna Devane-Scorpio-Lavery you are officially my favorite person.”

Robert reached for her and began waltzing her around the room. Anna laughed as he twirled and then dipped her back and brought her up again. Her eyes were shining when he let her go. Robert then looked into her eyes and read understanding in them. She could not ignore the sudden heat rising under her skin where his hands had touched her. All of these moments are borrowed, hidden behind the curtain of this reality they have created for a few brief days, but it doesn’t prevent them from wanting to linger here together. Anna inhaled slowly as the air seemed to grow heavy in the room. The corner of Robert's mouth twitched as a smile started. He stood for a moment, somewhere between decision and uncertainty. Then, his mind made up, he then pulled her to him and wound his arm around her waist. Anna’s eyes widened and he placed his mouth on hers and kissed her until he heard her sigh and felt her melt against him.

Robert placed his forehead against hers for a moment before he pulled away and took a step back, realizing he should probably place some distance between them. But Anna matched his step back with a forward one of her own, staying in his personal space. Her chin was lifted, almost in defiance, challenging him to just try and keep away from her.

Something about this sent a thrill through his body and before he knew it he had gathered her into his arms and was kissing her with abandon. Anna’s lips parted, breathing him in, tasting him. She sinks into the kiss, deep and wild, stealing the breath from him. And then just as quickly she slipped from his grasp and was across the room looking in a mirror fixing her smeared lipstick. 

Robert stood still as a statue, his mind, and heart racing, looking at her. Anna smiled sweetly at him and he understood. She was letting him know that she was still in control, even if the sight and feel of her made him lose his. He could tell by her posture that she was wrestling with her thoughts but before she could get very far he walked over to her and held out his hand to pull her into an embrace. An unspoken understanding passed between them as he held her and nuzzled his head against hers. We are together until our mission is complete.


	19. Chapter 19

Anna and Robert stood on the curb in front of the Hotel Sacher and waited for their car to be brought around. The city seemed to welcome them and even the weather was cooperating with a cold sun breaking through the dark clouds. Her hand was tucked into Robert’s elbow and she felt like they were the image of sophistication. Anna had changed into a pencil skirt, blouse with a wool scarf and overcoat to keep her warm and Robert was in a three-piece suit and warm trench coat. They were Roger and Ava Gemini, ready to stroll the streets of Vienna with money to spend. At least that is what they needed people to think. Anna was happy at the prospect of exploring the city and she needed to get Robin a present anyway. Anna figured she would make sure she picked out something nice for Kate on Robert’s behalf since it probably wouldn’t occur to him otherwise.

Robert helped her into the sedan and they were whisked away to the premier shopping district. Anna stepped out onto the street and took it all in. 

“Are you ready to see the town, luv?” Robert asked

Anna nodded enthusiastically and took his arm.

Their walk was unrushed as they took in the surroundings, passing locals going about their daily routine and tourists looking at maps and trying to get their bearings in the maze of streets and shops. They stopped in here and there, going into stores, browsing, making a purchase or two and then moving along their way. Eventually, they found themselves standing in front of a gem and mineral shop. There was no sign but the front windows were filled with statuary and polished stones. This had to be the place.

The tiny bell rang cheerfully as they entered, announcing the joy of potential buyers to the proprietor and a man appeared silently behind a counter as if conjured by the sound. Anna walked up and extended her hand. 

“Herr Fischer?”  
The man nodded and took her hand warmly

“Are you Ava? You are here to purchase a jade piece correct?”

Yes. I assume you were able to procure what we are interested in and you have a reputation for being discreet.” She lowered her voice even though they were the only patrons in the shop.

“Of course, it is not one business but your what you decide to collect and yours to decide whether you want its origins known.” He winked at her knowingly. Now come back to my showroom. I have three different options at three different price points, you will also need to decide what quality piece you would like.” 

He ushered them into a small room where a table covered with a black velvet cloth was set with three chairs two intensely bright lamps were set upon it and under their light shown three replicas of the Qin Jade Dragon. 

“Please have a seat. I will let you examine them while I get some refreshments. When I return I will answer any questions you may have.”

Anna approached the table and seated herself. Robert sat next to her, not sure where to begin. He reached his hand out to take one of the statues in hand but Anna grabbed his wrist and shook her head at him. She released him and then took a small kit from her purse and set it on the table in front of her. She opened the lid and removed a brightly polished brass jewelers loupe and fitted it to her eye. She then pulled on a pair of white gloves that here nestled inside the case and slipped her hands into them. She reached for the first dragon statue. She held it to the light and set it down immediately.

“No. I can see bubbles. There are no striations or smoke. This was cast and is not real stone. It’s worthless.”

She reached for the next. The piece had a smooth lustrous appearance and the light from the lamps seemed to glitter on its translucent surface. She held it to the light and turned it over slowly with her hands. She picked up and small hammer from her kit and struck the statue with force. 

Robert cringed. 

“What are you doing? I only want to pay for one of those and I have a feeling in this establishment if we break it we buy it.” He whispered hoarsely. 

“Oh, calm down Robert. I know what I doing. That's why I’m here remember?”

“Well fill me in please.”

“This test is called a destructive test. It’s just a term, I’m not going to destroy it. Calm yourself. I’m striking it to verify that the stone in my hands has the hardness of real jade. Jade is divided into two major groups, jadeite, and nephrite. Jadeites has a solid texture and a hardness degree of six, ten being the hardness of diamond. The rare and expensive green jade can have a hardness degree of eight or nine equivalent to a sapphire or ruby. Like this piece here. It’s definitely an eight”

“So this is what we are looking for then.”

“Ah, not so fast. Jadeite like this is invulnerable to steel cutting tools due to the hardness. This is shaped with modern tools and it shows. The cuts are too clean and the lines to precise. The Qin Jade Dragons are so old that the tools used to work this kind of jade were not available. No, we are looking for Nephrite and preferably something hand-shaped. Also, this jade has been enhanced. This is acid-bleach and polymer impregnated jadeite.” 

She removed the loupe from her eye and set the statue down on the table. Robert just stared at her. He was so impressed he had the urge to kiss her to show his appreciation but figured that would have to wait till they returned to the hotel. Or at least the car. Instead, he would to have to get her to put all that she had just rattled off into english.

“You were always the smart one, luv. Translate for me.”

“Poor quality jade can be rough and internal structural flaws or staining can decrease its value. But if you immerse it in a strong acid it can strengthen it and clarify it. Then it's covered with a synthetic polymer before it is shaped and cut.”

Anna ran her hands over the stone admiringly. “It’s excellently done though. It's actually hard to detect, but I know what I’m looking for. The real item would be polished and covered only with beeswax to seal the surface pores of the stone like artisans have done for centuries.”

“Would it be alright to tell you that I’m a little turned on right now?”

She looked at him nonplussed. “And when are you not?

Robert cleared his throat and turned his attention back to the jade dragons. “Alright, so what are we looking for then?”

This she reached to take hold of the third statue, It was a paler green than the other two pieces. And the surface seemed milkier that translucent. She ran it through the same list of tests but this time she took a large coin out of the box and tapped it lightly on the surface. Robert heard a high pitched “Ting” emanate from the dragon. 

“Its Nephrite, hardness 6 to 7, and looks like it was hand shaped. The craftsmanship is impeccable, a real artist made this. I'd be hard pressed to tell the difference between the real and the fake. I only know because I’m here right now. But there is one final test.”

Robert watched as Anna reached behind her head to remove the clip that held her upswept hair in place. She shook her head and ran her fingers through her hair in an attempt to detangle it. Robert watched curiously, he had no idea what she was planning to do. Anna separated a small section of her hair and pulled until a few strands came loose. She smoothed them in her hand and wound them around the tail of the dragon. She then twisted her hair back and clipped it into place. Robert grew more perplexed by the moment.

Anna reached into her kit once more and took out a brass lighter.

“Jade is a cool stone. It’s a poor conductor of heat.”

“Ok.

Anna opened the lighter and flicked a flame into life. She held the light next to the strands of hair but they didn’t light or singe. The stone beneath wicked away the heat.

“It’s real.” She said in a satisfied tone.

At that moment the shopkeeper returned to the room with a tray loaded with a tea service and some pastries. He set it down on the table in front of them.

“So have you had an opportunity to examine the pieces?”

“Yes, I have and I would like to purchase this one.”

“Wonderful! This is an exceptionally fine piece. You have a good eye and must be a very discerning collector…”

Robert interjected. “How much are we talking here?”

“60,000 swiss francs.”

Anna saw Robert blanch at the price and open his mouth to retort but she placed her hand on his knee and began to rub it soothingly.

“That seems like a very fair price for the workmanship of this quality. Could you be so kind as to excuse us for a moment while my husband and I discuss the details of this transaction?” Anna took Robert’s hand and walked him to the front of the store. Once they were alone she wheeled on him.

“We need that piece.” 

“I know but that is a ridiculous sum of money.”

“Not for a forgery of this caliber, in fact, it's a little undervalued. We’re in luck, I think the jade market is a little depressed right now.” 

“That price tag makes me depressed.”

“Don't tell me you started this caper without knowing the cost of it. You must have lined up credit.” 

“I did. I just hoped I didn’t have to use it.”

“Who is your creditor?” 

“You are not going to like it.”

“Robert?” Anna said warningly.

“Remember Baroness Barbara Franziska Welz-Wilmersdorf? We had to provide security for her when she was heading through Port Chuck.”

“The German Diplomat that was always tipsy on sherry and rather handsy with the men? Why would you have contact with her.”

“Well, she always liked the cut of my jib, so to speak, and told me once that she would be willing to help me in any way I needed, even monetarily, if I would agree to...accompany her to any social functions she may require an escort to.”

“An escort?” Anna snorted. “You agreed to be a gigolo to finance our adventure.”

“How could you think I would throw away my honor like that. I made it clear we would be platonic...dates.” 

“Alright well I’m sorry but it looks like that dragon is above you commissioner salary and far above my PI paycheck so make the call.”

Anna picked up the receiver from the rotary phone that was on the counter and handed it to him. He glanced at her with an exasperated look and then began dialing.

“I’ll let you catch up with the baroness while I go make the arrangements for the transaction. And make sure you have a chaperone at the Met Gala or watch out.” Anna reached out quickly and pinched him hard on the behind. Robert yelped in surprise and Anna quickly evaded as he tried to return the favor until the phone cord pulled him up short. That’s fine he thought. He would exact his revenge later he decided.


	20. Chapter 20

Anna stepped out the gem and mineral shop and into the cold evening air, the bell attached to the door jingled, signaling her departure. It hadn’t taken long for Robert to arrange to finance for their Qui Jade replica and once the transaction was complete and Anna arranged for the dragon to be delivered to their suite that evening. Robert joined her and they settled themselves into the back seat of their waiting car. Anna leaned back and closed her eyes, but opened them up again when she heard the sound of a window rising as Robert punched the button to put up the privacy screen. Anna quirked her eye at him. 

“Do you want to talk about our next move without an audience?” She asked in an amused fashion.

“No, I have something else in mind. A different kind of move.” Robert put an arm around her waist and pulled her close. The look in his eye was dark and dangerous and her breathing quickened just at the meaning she read in them. 

“Have I told you today that you are brilliant?” He ran his finger along her jawline. To say that he was impressed with her knowledge of counterfeit jade would be an understatement. Her resourcefulness was as alluring as her lips and Robert was enchanted by both.

“Not I don’t think so.”

“Well let me fix that.” He took her hand in his punctuated each word with a kiss. “You. Are. Brilliant.”

Then his mouth was on hers and his hand was on her knee and moving upward under the edge of her skirt quickly while his lips moved to her collarbone. Anna couldn’t keep a moan from escaping her lips but she moved placed her hand on his to stop his progress.

"I think we should celebrate our good fortune, don't you?" Anna asked. Quick as lightning, Robert's hands were under her robe exploring the softness of her body.

"Immediately." Robert breathed against her ear. Their need for each other was overwhelming and this time they didn't even make it to the bedroom before desire consumed them. Anna kissed him and pushed his robe off his shoulders as Robert pulled her robe from her in a similar manner. He lifted her up effortlessly and laid her on the sofa. Robert smiled down at her. He would not let her leave his arms that night.

“Robert, as much as I would love for you to show me your appreciation for my intellect in this manner. I'm going to have to insist that we wait till the hotel at least.

“You just like making me wait. It’s about control with you.” Robert sat back and crossed his arms, looking at her.

“It’s been a long time Robert Scorpio, but I seem to recall you like when I’m in control. She leaned in and took grazed his earlobe with her teeth and then buried her face in the side of his neck and giggled. Robert swallowed hard and grumbled under his breath. “This had better be worth the wait.”

“Oh it will be,” she whispered lowly. With that she threw her head back she smiled and laughed long and loud until she was nearly breathless. Robert’s eyes drank her in like like she was an oasis in the desert. She reached past him and pushed the intercom to speak to the driver. 

“Pull over please.” The car came to a stop and she opened the door and stepped out.

“Anna, what are you doing?” Robert exclaimed.

She smiled and extended her hand to him. “Walk with me.”

“Walk?”

“Yes, the hotel is only four blocks away. Walk with me. Please, Robert.”

“Alright.” He leaned forward to speak to the driver. “Please see that our purchases are delivered to our room and have room service send up the dinner that I ordered to our suite.”

Robert stepped out of the car and flipped up the collar of his coat to ward off the chill. The snow that had fallen the night before had all but disappeared but the slate gray sky loomed over them. Anna took his arm and leaned her head on his shoulder as they walked. She was so alive he could feel her energy flowing from her. As usual, she was mesmerizing and breathtaking

“I feel good about today. I think this is going to work.” Robert nuzzled his nose against her hair.

“It has to work,” she said grimly. Robert could detect an uncharacteristic hint of fear in her voice.

“It will.”

“I’ll be glad when we get you out the action and line of fire.” She held gripped his arm tighter.

“I don’t want you to worry about me, that’s my job. I want you to focus on what we are going to need to make the switch.”

“Well, I’m hoping that my I baited my hook well by telling Ballard that we may be in the mood to sell some of our collection. If he is procuring items for Yamagata then I don’t think he will be able to resist the opportunity for a commission. If we can get an invitation to his Yamagata’s estate that will be a whole lot easier than resorting to clandestine methods. I will need to put together a convincing collection inventory list. And you will need to read up on Chinese jade so you won't embarrass me.” 

“And then we can make the switch and put this whole mess behind us. I’m sure you are ready to go back to investigating insurance fraud just like I am itching to get back to putting petty criminals in jail.” Robert grinned at her broadly but his jaunty demeanor did not fool Anna. She could see a hint of sadness in his eyes. She stopped for a moment and reached to caress his cheek. 

“Hey, don’t worry. We always make a good team. Some things never change.”

“This is harder than I thought it would be.” Anna felt that he was no longer talking about the heist that was in front of them. 

“I can see that.” Anna took one of his hands in hers and squeezed.

“It was easy before...when everything was on paper and I was plotting things out in my head.” He reached to brush a loose strand of hair away from her face.

“Now the most dangerous part is about to begin, Robert. You have to be on your game. All the time. There is no giving up or relaxing. No room for worry. We have parts to play.” 

“Well, you are the expert on playing a part.” 

He saw something flash in her eyes and she stiffened. She released his arm and took a step away. 

“I’ll never be able to escape that part of my life, will I. Not when I have you reminding me of it all of the time. Well, that dubious part of my past kept your daughter fed clothed and sheltered and now it is going to save your hide. I’ll remind you that we are here because you have skeletons in your closet and I am not judging you for that, I’m helping you.”

She shivered and turned away from him. Robert walked up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. He was gratified when she didn’t flinch or pull away. He slowly turned her to face him.

“I’m sorry, luv. You know that I can be a self-righteous son of a bitch even on my best days. I know that you made difficult choices and the consequences have chipped away at you bit by bit.” 

“They do. But that’s not the hardest part.”

“I think I know you well enough to know what bothers you the most,” Robert said softly

She looked at him with curiosity.

“Your conflicted because on some level you enjoyed it, despite the difficulties and the danger. You had to use all of your skills, abilities, and training to keep going. That was a thrill. And you are ashamed for the small sense of pride and satisfaction you derived from playing the game so well.”  
She looked at him in surprise, but Robert continued. “Anna, you don’t need ever need to apologize for that. I would have felt the same way.” He took her face in his hands and looked her directly in the eye. Anna looked at him warily but saw only understanding in his eyes. She was caught off guard by his words and in her astonishment, Anna understood what he meant. She grinned widely and nodded.

“It was.” She sighed. “The feeling of adrenaline of living life on a razor's edge. Being in the moment and thinking on my feet, I felt awake at all times. It helped take the pain away. The pain of losing you, of being away from Robin. Sort of like how this caper now is taking the pain of losing Duke away in some measure.” 

“I’m going, to be honest. I hoped it might. I hate seeing you hurt and not be able to help.”

“You help.”

“Are you sure?”

Anna’s answer was to move closer and raise her face to his. Her lips met his and she kissed him deeply. Roberts arms reached around and pulled her close. 

“Do you need any other answer than that?” She smiled at him.

The street lights were just beginning to turn on, bathing the street in a soft glow. Robert looked around them and spied a narrow alleyway not few yards ahead. He took her hand in his and whisked her in and before she could question him he pressed her against the brick wall and reached to undo the clip that held her upswept hair in place. He watched as her hair cascaded down around her shoulders and then reached to clasp the back of her head, his fingers tangling in the softness of it. And then he kissed her, his body flush against hers. Her arms went up and around his neck as she pulled him even closer to her. 

Suddenly the gray sky made good on its threat as the clouds opened and sent a torrent of rain down upon them. Anna squealed as the drops found their way down the back of her coat and onto her sensitive skin. Robert retook her hand and they ran as quickly at the could towards the hotel. By the time they reached the lobby, they were both soaking wet and breathless from the unexpected exercise and laughter. The guests and staff in the lobby stared at them. Anna knew they must make quite the spectacle. 

Robert looked at Anna and saw her teeth begin to chatter even as she laughed. This wouldn’t do. He needed to get her warm. They walked to the elevator paying no heed to the rivulets of water that streamed off of them and pooled on the floor.

As they entered their suite Robert was gratified to see that their dinner trolly was waiting for them. He shed himself of his sodden overcoat and tossed it in a corner and then walked over to fill a teacup with piping hot water and placed a tea bag in it to steep. He placed it in Anna's hands to warm them and she sighed gratefully. She took a sip and then set the cup aside while he stripped her jacket from her. Robert took her by the hand to the fireplace and turned on the gas and watched as the flames rose and danced in front of them. 

The light from the fire and one lamp illuminated the room like a baroque painting, Anna’s pale skin set aglow in the warm light. He left her briefly and returned with towels and robes in his hands and placed them at her feet. He unbuttoned her wet blouse and pulled it off of her. Her bra followed and then he peeled her wet skirt and underwear from her until she stood naked in front of him. He then rubbed the towel vigorously over her body and she giggled. The warmth from the fireplace caused steam to rise from her skin as the dampness was removed. Robert then wrapped the soft robe around her and tied it at the waist. Anna wrapped her arms tightly around herself to ward off the last chill. She then helped Robert ease out of his own wet things and don his robe. 

Robert kissed her cheek and visited the dinner cart. He loaded a plate with odds and ends from all of the covered trays and he brought it back to the sitting area with him. He then pulled her over the couch and they curled up together taking in the warmth of each other and feeling deliciously cozy. Robert fed her bits and pieces and she returned the favor. The 

Anna stretched herself slowly, lengthening her limbs and feeling her muscles relax in the most delicious way. Robert watched her move languidly and admired her feline-like grace as she reached for a pillow and placed it behind her head. She looked towards the window to look at the torrent of rain that was falling outside the confines of their comfortable suite. She could hear the wind and the storm seemed to be gathering strength. As they sat Robert ran his fingers through her damp hair which was tousled and wild from the rain. He brushed the unruly strands from her forehead while his eyes caressed her with tenderness. His finger continued to comb through the strands, slower than necessary and lingering. Anna closed her eyes and sighed feeling the nerves of her scalp awakening with each brush of his fingertips.

As the wind began to surge outside, the room remained quiet and still. Neither of them wanted to break the spell that had settled over them. Robert felt suspended in time for a moment. He relished the feeling as if he and Anna existed in some timeline wholly removed from the one that carried the rest of the world. Anna sank back further into plush cushions and was thinking about reaching for her tea again when she saw an envelope propped up against the bud vase on the trolley. 

Anna raised herself from the warmth of the couch, ignoring Roberts protests as she slipped from his grasp. Anna held her teacup and picked up the envelope with the other hand. The stationary was exquisite and it was addressed to her. She opened it and read over its contents. The silence of the room was broken by the clink of a porcelain cup being placed on a saucer. Robert turned and saw her face light up. She waved the envelope in front of him with unabashed glee.

“Your jealous display last night didn’t mess things up after all Scorpio. This is an invitation to a private showing of Yamagata Okuna’s Chinese antiquities collection. The day after tomorrow at his estate in Berchtesgaden. I am one hundred percent certain that the Qin Jade Dragon is there as well. We can use tomorrow to get the schematics of the manor house, a structure that old will probably have records on it. We just need to see where the best location of a hidden room and we will find it there.”

She placed the envelope down and stepped closer to him her hands parting his robe and finding their way to his warm skin. She arched her neck back and pointed her nose up at looked at him intently. Robert could tell by the mischievous look in her eyes that she wanted him to kiss her. He obliged her and lifted her with ease until her face was leveled with his. Anna smiled widely, pleased with his quick response and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply in triumph.

"I think we should celebrate our good fortune, don't you?" Anna asked. Quick as lightning, Robert's hands were under her robe exploring the softness of her body.

"Immediately." Robert breathed against her ear. Their need for each other was overwhelming and this time they didn't even make it to the bedroom before desire consumed them. Anna kissed him and pushed his robe off his shoulders as Robert pulled her robe from her in a similar manner. He lifted her up effortlessly and laid her on the sofa. Robert smiled down at her. He would not let her leave his arms that night.


	21. Chapter 21

They both rose with the sun. There was no tender, teasing touches this morning, that was all left in yesterday. Last night had been for them, today was for business. The sky outside was cloudless and the soft sunlight was shining through the windowpanes but the mood was somber. They had a lot to accomplish this day and not much time to do it in if they were to make the train to Berchtesgaden prepared for the task at hand. They busied themselves with packing their suitcases, storing tickets, checking passports and filling briefcases.

They did not speak because they didn’t have to. Anna showered and plaited her hair quickly while Robert shaved with careful precision as his mind ran over the checklist of tasks that were before them. They donned their armor together- a dark gray suit and long overcoat for him and a smart black suit for her. They were no longer Ava and Roger, or even Robert and Anna, they were Agents Scorpio and Devane this morning and they were preparing for a difficult mission. 

The years had not erased their training or the memories of their operations from their daily lives, nor had it removed the threat of danger from them. As usual, it is a burden and yet somehow it did not break them down. Anna is no longer the fresh-faced recruit nor Robert the completely fearless senior agent that they had been when their first met. Now they were colleagues, allies, above all they were family bound together by experiences that no one else could share, for good or for ill. It’s a camaraderie that she can find in no other person, and one she will share with no one else. Their clandestine past made them who they are even if they do not like how the cards were played. This Stille Nacht was a tangible reminder of all they had lost, and what it had cost them. Perhaps she should be grateful that this adventure was nearing its end. Maybe the cost of their hearts was too high to pay all the time. But she was glad to have been here, glad to have been on this caper together, glad to have reminisced, laughed, cried and felt alive together. 

Anna shook her head, she was getting ahead of herself. Their job was nowhere near done, in fact, this was the moment where it could all go wrong if she became too complacent. Here she was thinking about the end when she should be focused on their next move. In every mission, there was a moment where everything must be balanced on a knife's edge and now that time was nigh. Everything up to this point had been child’s play.

The bellhop knocked and took their gathered luggage. It was time to say goodbye to the Hotel Sacher and Anna felt a little wistful. The concierge had arranged for their belongings to be delivered to the train station. Anna cradled a small parcel in her arm, it’s contents the key to any hope of success. She reached to straighten Robert’s tie and rested her hand over his heart for a moment feeling his heartbeat and Robert smiled at the gesture. He offered her his arm and before she took it she turned to survey their suite one last time. So much had occurred within those walls, barriers broken, emotions laid bare, bodies taking comfort in each other, but it was time to shut the door on what had transpired and look only forward. No more distractions, their lives could depend on it. She tucked her hand into the crook of Robert’s arm and walked out without a second glance. 

They stood, shoulder to shoulder on the steps of the hotel. Each thinking over the part they would play today. It was unnecessary to wish each other luck, it seemed a hollow sentiment. The weight of today's work settled on both of them, another reminder that today was not for them. 

“Are you ready, luv?”

“Yes.”

“We meet on the train at 7:00 pm, sharp. Do you have your ticket?”

Anna patted the left side of her suit jacket. “It’s here, Robert.” She handed him the parcel and like her, he cradled under his arm with care.

A car pulled up to the curb and the chauffeur stepped out and opened the door in welcome. A moment later another pulled up behind. It was time to part.

Robert turned and gazed at her with a hard long look, and she nodded as if to answer a question that was only known between them. She released his arm and they broke apart. Robert felt the absence of her warmth next to him and had a moment of apprehension that perhaps their parting was ill-advised, but he pushed the thought aside. They would cover more ground this way. She was capable and so was he. They would meet on the train as planned. 

Anna stepped into the waiting vehicle and the last view Robert had of her was her sliding on her dark sunglasses and signaling to the driver that she was ready to depart. He watched as the car receded from view before stepping into his own and did the same.


	22. Chapter 22

Anna squeezed her eyes tighter- trying to figure out exactly what had happened and, more importantly where she was. She lay still and could determine that she was lying on what felt like bare earth, but she was in some sort of windowless room. She remembered with sudden clarity, that she had been to the Assessor’s Office with the intention of looking at the original 1909 plans of the permit for the Martzloff Estate which housed Yamagata’s antiquities collection, as well as any past permit records that might point to renovations that might have been made to create secret spaces. Anna had passed herself off as an architect who was overseeing the restoration of the wine cellar and had arranged for all the documents they would need to be delivered to a notary in Berchtesgaden by courier where she and Robert would pick them up tomorrow. 

It had all gone as planned or at least she thought it had. Somehow the smell of mildew and the dampness in the air told her that she might be in some trouble. It was the smell that hit her first, something acrid made her cough, and she felt sharp spikes of pain behind her eyes that made her see stars. She brought her hand to her head and felt something warm and sticky at her hairline. She was familiar with the feel of blood but gratified that as if usually the case with head wounds, it probably looked worse than it was. In any case, now she knew how she had been subdued. She sat up slowly. Right, she thought, this was clearly an adventure gone very, very awry. 

Her stomach churned as she moved, but she felt over her limbs with her hands and found she was in pretty good shape considering; and she wasn’t bound, which she found odd. Her train ticket was still safely tucked into the lining of her jacket where she had hidden it, but the contents of her pockets were gone. She also still had her wristwatch on. Her abductors were sloppy that she could tell, and Anna wasn’t about to look a gift horse in the mouth, it was a start and more than enough to work with. It was still the same day and 4:00 in the afternoon. She had been out for around 2 hours then she calculated. They had removed her shoes, they didn’t want her using a sharp heal on them no doubt, so they weren’t completely clueless. 

“What the hell happened?” She spoke her words to the damp air alone. 

She got to her feet and realized how grubby her surroundings were. The dirt floor and crumbling plaster walls made her think that this was a cellar of some sort. She felt along the walls but could not push through them, and it felt solid like dirt or rock were behind them. The lack of furniture or windows made her believe that this was a temporary holding cell. Anyone who would want to use her as leverage would need her in good shape, and she was certain that her kidnappers planned to use her to their advantage. 

She felt along the walls and could. There was a formidable looking door, and the room was illuminated by one dim incandescent bulb swinging from its thin wire. She looked up and could see strips of light on the ceiling. It took her a moment to realize that she was looking at floorboards and the light was seeping through the narrow spaces between. She was being stored under the floor. Her efforts to explore her prison made her head pulse with pain, and she closed her eyes

Anna heard a noise, distant and muffled. Captor or rescuers, she couldn’t tell. There was nothing in the room that she could use as a weapon, and she felt momentarily defenseless, especially considering the pounding in her head, but she readied her stance just in case a fight for her life was necessary. She damn well would not make it easy for them. There was more noise but she realized it was coming from above and she could see the silhouette of boots against the gaps in the floorboards. She strained her ears to hear. She needed information more than anything else at the moment.

“She’s still out. Scorpio will do what we anything we say now.”

“He was a fool to separate from her.”

Anna could make out the voices of two individuals. She tried to stand on her tiptoes to gain another inch or two so she could hear more clearly.

“Scorpio miscalculated, but he’s no fool. This will be a warning that the Baron is tired of him acting like he’s on a European grand tour. He wants results, and he will have them.” 

“Where will we find Scorpio?”

“We’ll get her to tell us. I can be persuasive. She will have to talk. Then we will show her to him and make sure he takes notice. Then it's just a matter of holding onto her until the job’s complete or we’ll kill her. We probably will anyway just to keep things clean.”

The voice was rough and firm and slightly accented. Russian, Anna deduced. His tone was cold and even, which unsettled her. Anger could be exploited, but matter-of-factness cannot be pushed as easily. 

“I’d better check on her. I did hit her hard. It wouldn’t do if she never woke up.”

Anna heard a noise, like someone descending a creaky set of stairs and realized her captor was about to make his introduction whether she was ready for it or not. With no weapons and only armed with the knowledge that he did want to keep her in relatively good health Anna quickly dropped to the floor and did her best to get back into the position, she had awoken in and closed her eyes.

She felt a hand grab her roughly by the arm and shook her vigorously. 

“Wake up!”

She opened her eyes and put on her best show of being confused and disoriented. 

“Where am I? What happened?” Anna held her head and 

“You are here to help us send a message from our employer to Agent Scorpio. And don’t flatter yourself by thinking we need you alive.”

She was able to get a good look at the man. He was over 6ft, broad-shouldered and a tattoo of Cyrillic letters covered the left side of his thick neck. Anna knew that if it came to fighting her way out, overcoming him with sheer strength would be a near impossible task. 

“Now. You will tell me where Agent Scorpio’s whereabouts are right now.”

Like hell, she would. Anna raised her chin and looked him directly in his eye.

“Go to hell.”

“I can make you cooperate.”

“If you hurt me, I swear it will be the last thing you do.”

“Why? Because Scorpio will retaliate?”

“No, because I will.” She spat in his direction for emphasis and didn’t flinch as he stepped forward and raised his hand to strike her. The blow never fell. Instead, he seemed to think better of this course of action and instead wound his thick fingers tightly into her hair and pulled her face close to his. She could smell whiskey on his breath and see nothing but a cold, calculating look in his dark eyes. The pain from his grasp on her hair caused tears to prick at the back of her eyelids. The man turned slightly away from her and yelled to his comrade.

“Fyodor, bring a chair for our guest. She will be staying with us for a while.”


	23. Chapter 23

Robert Scorpio stepped into the waiting Mercedes-Benz and settled himself against the soft leather of the back seat. The Hotel Sacher was left in the distance as the car pulled away from the curb and fell into place behind the vehicle that carried Anna towards her destination. He tapped the chauffeur in the shoulder and passed him a few bills before giving him direction. Today should prove to be an interesting one, and he was looking forward to it in spite of the challenges that lay before him.

"Hey look, if you could just go ahead and follow the car in front of us until I tell you otherwise that'd be great."

"Natürlich, der Herr." the man responded.

Robert flicked opened a newspaper, but his eyes were not on the black and white print in front of him but were instead on the rear view and side mirrors. Soon he saw what he was looking for.

"Ah, right on time," he said under his breath. Robert made a note as the familiar black car fell in place behind them. No doubt was carrying his usual surveillance team given to him courtesy of the Baron. Obviously, he planned to continue to keep tabs on Robert's progress. Ever since the night at the MAK when he confronted them they had heeded his warning and kept their distance, but they were still dogged in their persistence, like a bad habit you can't shake.

Robert had taken a calculated risk in separating from Anna today but they had a lot of ground to cover, and he knew that his part would be more easily accomplished alone. They had argued over it last night. He had known that she would be resistant to his plan, so Robert had waited until she was comfortable and satisfied before he broached the subject. As he anticipated she had not been happy and was very vocal in her displeasure. He understood her enough to remain silent while she completed her tirade and only interjected when she was had to pause for breath.

"Oh come on Anna! You know this is our best option. And you know it! Don't be stubborn."

"And, what if you run into trouble. What then? You're not indestructible Robert!"

Robert reached for her and was pleased when she laid her dark head on his shoulder. He had smoothed her soft hair away from her face and laid kisses along her hairline.

"I won't take any unnecessary risk, or be reckless. I promise, as long as you promise the same."

Anna looked at him, her lips pursed in disapproval. "I don't like you not having any backup. I want you to stay in one piece."

"And I intend to, luv. Why don't you trust me."

The firelight had reflected in her dark irises as her eyes had snapped with vexation. Slowly but surely their gazes lingered on each other, and there was a coolness in her look that seemed to warn the argument was far from over, but Robert could feel that the turning point was at hand. He did best to mask his triumph lest she dug in her heels even further. It still took a heated discussion, raised voices, and a number of caresses, but eventually, they came to an agreement on their course of action. They would separate. While Anna was in pursuit of the information that they needed to pin down the hidden location the Qin Jade Dragon on Yamagata's estate, it was his task to gather the equipment they would need for this heist and more importantly shake loose of the Baron's babysitters. The best case scenario would end with Anna and himself on the train to Bavaria sans entourage. If his plan was executed properly, then they would not know where he and Anna had gone or what their destination was.

Robert couldn't help chuckling to himself. The Barron's lackeys were in for some aggravation today. Robert preferred to work without an audience if possible, and he would certainly rather be the one setting the agenda rather than having it fixed for him. His first task was to make sure they remained tailing him and not Anna. He looked ahead at where Anna's car was signaling to turn. Now was the moment of truth, would they continue to follow after him as he anticipated or would they turn their attention towards Anna? Robert tensed in his seat and addressed his driver.

"Go ahead and stay straight. I'll be headed to the shopping district." Robert reached and patted the chauffeur briskly on the shoulder.

The man startled but recovered quickly. "Jawohl." He nodded.

Robert couldn't stifle a self-satisfied grin when he saw the vehicle behind him continuing to follow behind. Everything was going according to plan. But after that moment of indulgence, Robert chided himself and took reminded himself of his reason for being here. This was not some leisurely holiday for Christ's sakes. He was being tailed by people that could be ordered at a moments notice to see him dead and would care little as long as they were appropriately compensated. The relative ease with which he and Anna had achieved their goals thus far was the exception, not the rule.

With that sobering thought, Robert reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small notebook. He flipped back a few pages until he came to the handwritten list that Anna had made for him. She insisted on making it herself, concerned he wouldn't be able to read his own writing. It was filled with items that they were to need to complete this caper and next to each item was more detailed instructions. Item number one: black gloves- silk preferred, if unavailable, nylon. Item number two: stethoscope- large resonator. Robert scanned through the rest of the list; rope, a radio scanner, wire cutters, a jack, screwdrivers, socket wrench, drill, bolt cutters, dental floss. Robert scratched his head for a moment. What in bloody hell was she going to use dental floss for?

"You can leave me on the corner up ahead. Then I'll meet five blocks up. Have the car waiting."

Robert stepped out onto the bustling street. He had to admit that Vienna was a beautiful city. It was one he had never had to visit before and, to his great pleasure, one that he had been able to explore more than most. The Neo-classical architecture mixed with modern buildings to give the city a cosmopolitan feel it also seemed deeply connected to its history. The city knew who it was, and Robert always appreciated the confidence. The building lining the street shown brilliantly in the morning sun but the sidewalks were frosty in the shadows. People walked briskly to ward off the chill, but the lack of clouds in the sky was promising. Casting his eye across the panorama of the street Robert Scorpio tried to identify every figure. His shadows would no doubt follow him here. So far they hadn't left the shelter of their vehicle, but that could change. To say they didn't trust him was, to put it mildly.

It was time for his shopping spree to begin. His first purchase was a sturdy black duffle bag and straight into it went their overpriced forgery. The amount of money he had to part with still stung but he supposed his life was worth nearly the same amount, it was the cost to his dignity that hurt the most. He slowly made his way from shop to shop, collecting items and placing them one by one into the bag and then checking off the things on his list. Suddenly Robert's eye caught something that made his heart jump. It was a face in the crowd he has certain that he had seen before, in the sporting goods store he was sure. And he had seen him again on the street. This anomaly put him immediately on alert. Someone was following him. Seeing the same person in three different places was not by chance. As he was taught in the WSB; one time is an accident, two times is coincidence, but three times equals enemy action.

Robert needed to confirm his suspicion. He crossed to the opposite side of the street, weaving through the pedestrians until he suddenly turned at the door. The words Cafe Schwarzen were painted in elegant script on the door and windows. Tables and chairs were stacked against the wall on the wide pavement, the weather not yet warm enough to permit their use. The pungent scent of coffee and cigarettes mingled into a haze over the patrons. The clatter of porcelain competed with the chatter of the crowded room. Robert entered the cafe and waved away the approaching host. Robert made a note of the exits nearest to him. A public place was just what he needed at the moment. A crowd of potential witnesses would deter any thought his follower might have of attack or making contact with him.

He took a seat in the middle of the cafe and waited to see if his suspicions were correct, that there was a second surveillance team following him. Perhaps he had been mistaken, and it was just an unknown stranger who had happened to cross the street at the same time. But Robert knew when to trust his instincts. His jaw set as the man walked into the cafe and sat down. He didn't look at anyone in particular and didn't seem to be meeting anyone there. He took a seat by the door, only a few feet away and seated himself facing the entrance. From his current vantage point, Robert could see him clearly, and the ever-present black sedan parked along the street could be seen through the clear glass windows of the cafe. Damn, he was being followed on foot it seemed as well as by car. Robert exhaled and kept his frustration at bay; there was no need to show his new friend that he was aggravated. He hoped his sojourn into the City Center would have done its trick and rid him of this nuisance; this unexpected secondary tail was causing him headaches.

Also, this appearance of a new follower concerned Robert. He had been sure that only one team was tailing him, but the presence of this unexpected pursuer gave him pause. His thoughts turned to Anna, and he hoped that she still was free of being followed, but they had talked over possibility, how the different scenarios could play out and what route she would take to rid herself of any unwanted companions, and at least he could take solace in the fact that they didn't seem to want to do them any overt harm other, at least not that he could see.

Robert knew it was time to take control of the situation. First things first, he would have to take care of his new friend. Robert bent down as if to tie his shoelace and took a look behind him to get a read on the rest of the cafe's layout. He straightened up and signaled for a waiter. He gave the man instructions and then sat back and waited. As always evading a pursuer was half plan, half improvisation.

Presently a cart was wheeled next to the stranger's table, and the ritual of tableside coffee service began, effectively blocking the interloper between the cart and the cafe window. That was his cue. Robert stood up from his table, hefted his bag on his shoulder, turned and pushed through the red swinging service door straight through to the kitchen.

"Excuse me." he smiled broadly at the startled cook as he strode past confidently. A step out of the back door and he was outside in a long narrow alley. He walked briskly through the alley until he came to another door. He quickly ducked inside, this time intruding on a stunned baker and his surprised apprentices. Robert headed down a staircase at the opposite end of the building. When he reached the door to the street, he walked out and surveyed the exterior. It looks clear he thought. He didn't see any signs of pursuit and his jaw lost some of its tension

With long-legged strides, he made his way down the street to the where his car and chauffeur dutifully were waiting for him. The driver started the vehicle and exited the vehicle quickly. He pulled on the brim of his hat in greeting and flung the back door open.

"Where to next, Herr Gemini?"

"Why don't you take a break, my good man!" Robert reached into his pocket and proceeded to press a wad of bills into the surprised man's hand, walked around the vehicle, roughly opened the door and smoothly slid into the driver's seat. He set his bag gently down on the passenger seat, threw the car into drive and peeled away from the curb, the tires squealing. He left the stunned man behind.

As the gray and black hues of the city retreated behind him and he thought he had gained the upper hand as for the last two miles he hadn't seen any trace of traffic but know a vehicle in his rearview mirror was rapidly closing. It wasn't long before the familiar black vehicle was behind him.

Robert gripped the steering wheel, now the real work began. He planned to get on the Austrian Ost Autobahn as quickly as possible and head towards the Hungarian border. That was the extent of his forethought. He would just have to trust that the next step would become clear to him as he raced out of the city center, weaving in and around vehicles. Robert swore as he pulled the car hard to the left, then sharply back to the right, missing a small coupe by inches, his back tires skidding as they tried to find purchase on the asphalt.

The car charged down the deserted road the spectacular alpine scenery was merely a blur of green as trees flashed by. At another less perilous time, it would have been a sight to behold, but Robert looked straight ahead and focused on the road. He needed to shake them before he took a chance of meeting Anna at the train station. Robert cursed under his breath and accelerated. The other car did the same. Robert maneuvered into the left lane and like a shadow so did the other driver. He swerved back into the right lane just on the off chance the vehicle would pass, and for good measure, he gripped the wheel with one hand he took his gun from its holster and set it on his center console. It was best to be prepared.

The other car closed in quickly, and suddenly it veered sharply almost hitting Roberts right flank. It was a warning. Reflexively, Robert accelerated. In his rearview, he could see the driver raise his hand to show the gun that he was holding and gestured for Robert to pull over. Robert had no intention of following his demands. He saw a sign flash by and had an idea. Robert took a moment and prayed to a God that he was barely on speaking terms with that his plan would work.

He moved into the left lane and hit the gas with all his might and the car sped forward. He could feel the car vibrate beneath him as he strained it to its limits and the high-pitched whine of the engine told him that he was not going to coax anymore speed out of her.

But it didn't matter, Robert saw what he was looking for. Seizing his chance, Robert pressed his foot down on the accelerator he swung the steering wheel to the right, then he slammed on the breaks and skidded to the right side of the road and swerved into the turnoff, his tires screaming at the change in speed. Caught unawares his pursuers sped right on by helpless to stop or follow. Robert brought the car around at breakneck speed, his tires skidded out, and for a moment he was certain that he was going to flip but his WSB dynamic driving training kicked in, and he was able to correct before completely losing control.

The Mercedes came to a standstill and Robert was left breathing heavily as the adrenaline from the chase still coursed through him. He put the car into drive and soon he was on the road again speeding back towards Vienna as fast as he could go. There seemed to be no one following as he continued to build distance. But he needed to ditch the car and soon. He would use public transit to get to the rendezvous point with Anna, and he hoped she had a more uneventful day that he was having.

Outside the city center, he pulled into a narrow alleyway and exited quickly, taking his gun and bag. He left the keys of the dash and the doors unlocked. Within moments he was settling into the back of a taxi with directions to go to the nearest subway entrance. Robert glanced at his watch, and it read 4:30 pm. He was making better time than he thought.

Robert gripped the handles on the black duffle bag that held all of the tools that he would need to complete the mission and set the strap over his shoulders and took a moment to adjust it and make sure it was fitted securely to his body He strode decisively toward an escalator and rode it down to the Vienna U-Bahn. He paused a moment to double check which lines he needed to reach the train station and then made sure his eyes and ears were open. He sighed deeply. He would be happy to safely on the train with Anna beside him, laughing her enchanting laugh, while he regaled her with today's goings on. Maybe they would drink and glass or two of champagne, toasting to their continued success. Actually, he could use a scotch- perhaps just a large scotch.

The ride was over sooner than he had expected and when the doors opened, he spilled out with the rest of the disembarking passengers. Quickly orienting himself to get his bearings he took stock of his location. The cavernous space of the station drew his eyes involuntarily upwards, his hand felt for his ticket, and he walked along the platform till he found his way to a bench that afforded him a view of the waiting passengers. He looked at his watch. It was, and he breathed a sigh of relief. He had made it and with time to spare no less.

The evening train pulled into Wien Westbanhof, the rhythmic churn of its wheels slowly chuffing as it slid to a halt next to the platform. The whine of the breaks was barely noticeable, indicating that this was a well cared for engine. The conductors called out as the doors opened and people were soon pouring onto the broad platform and scurrying to and fro like ants under a rock. Mothers with children in tow, lovers and serious businessman darted past; others were slow moving, laden with baggage. Robert stood in the middle of this maelstrom, his bag hoisted on his shoulder, searching the crowd for the face he was most anxious to see. He scanned the crowd for her face, but he never found her. Robert looked at his watch impatiently. The minutes continued to tick by, and still, there was no sign of Anna.

While he waited, his eyes were also alert for unwanted guests, but fortunately, there was no one to be found in pursuit. Robert pulled up the collar of his coat to ward off the winter chill and wished he was already warming himself in the dining car. He felt like he could eat anything put in front of him at the moment, but more than anything he wanted her, sitting beside him, heading to the next adventure. He sighed and continued to search the platform impatiently, looking at the face of each passerby carefully. Twice he thought he had seen her only to be disappointed and, in one case, admonished sternly by one woman whom he had taken the elbow of. He had apologized profusely and fortunately charmed his way out of her calling the authorities. More time passed, and the first call to embark was yelled to the waiting passengers. Robert began to feel unnerved at her absence, and he stamped his foot in frustration.

"Dammit, Anna! Where are you?"


	24. Chapter 24

Anna's head throbbed and beads of sweat dripped from her forehead onto the earthen floor. Her hands and feet were bound. This was not the first time Anna had been in the "hot seat" nor was it likely to be her last. It had been quite a while since she had been the target of interrogation. This Stille Nacht was certainly turning into a refresher course for her WSB training. She had spent the last hour being questioned and cross-questioned. It was all becoming a giant blur. They certainly were well versed in a variety of interrogation techniques and they were currently working their way through the playbook. The WSB called this current tactic We Know Everything but Anna knew very well if they knew everything then they would not be questioning her. Anna decided to use a tactic of her own. She fell silent. She knew this was infuriating them. People have a natural instinct to want to fill the air with conversation, but at the end of the day, she wasn't going anywhere so the less she could volunteer the better. Robert's life, as well as hers, could depend on it.

She watched as a vein in the neck of her questioner bulged. His heart rate was elevated. Good. Maybe he was primed to make a mistake that she could take advantage of. He leaned in close enough that she could smell alcohol and cigarettes on his breath. It repulsed her but she kept her cool.

"You might as well tell us what you know!"

She lifted her chin defiantly and decided to see if she could figure out if they knew anything at all.

"I've already said. I don't know where he is."

"But you know where he was headed."

"If your job was to keep track of him, it's hardly my fault that you lost him. Maybe you should try a new line of work."

He drew back until she was an arm's length away. His movements were easy and unhurried, but he was alert and something about the set of his jaw warned her that he possessed a restrained ability to inflict pain which could be devastating if unleashed. Suddenly, she felt a blow to her stomach that took all of the air out of her. She clenched her eyes shut, gasping for air. Anna's mouth was dry and the taste of copper was present as she bit the inside of her lip to keep from crying out. Anna wanted to scream in frustration but she knew it would do no good. All she would accomplish is angering her captors further.

He disappeared through the heavy door and closed it behind him. Anna heard him mount the stairs. The room was empty except for the chair that she was seated in. Anna sighed wearily. The rope bit into the skin of wrists and her back ached from sitting still for so long. She thought about when she and Robert had parted ways this morning. He had given her a look and a nod that spoke of his complete confidence in her abilities. It had all gone so wrong.

Anna rolled her neck from side to side and tried to focus again. She could hear him talking to the other man...what was his name Fyodor? From what she could deduce they were arguing over what to do next. They seemed to have some sort of cellular phone but couldn't get enough of a signal to use it indoors. She guessed it was how they were receiving updates on Robert's whereabouts, and how they would pass on any information they could glean from her. She smiled a satisfied smile that he had been able to do what he wanted and given them the slip. The smile left her face at the thought of Robert waiting at the station for her. He would worry and have no idea how to begin to find her.

It sounded like Fyodor was being banished with the phone to higher ground so that he could get in contact with their counterparts in the Vienna and receive instructions. This told Anna three valuable pieces of information. One, they were several miles away from the city. Two, they were still in the dark on the planned rendezvous at the train station. And three, she now had only one captor to worry about instead of two.

The thumping sound of men's boots on the stair let her know that she would have company soon. The door swung open and the man descended like a clap of thunder into the room. He slammed the door shut and snapped a combination lock into place. Anna found the sound ominous. Something had changed and for the first time, she felt uncertain that the assurances that she would remain unharmed were genuine. There was murder in the man's eyes.

"If I had my way I would take you apart piece by piece and send each bit to Scorpio. But I have been told not to hurt you- at least not permanently. Not yet anyway. But I think I have an idea on how to raise his level of concern for you. And how to get you to cooperate. Get on your knees."

Anna just stared at him. He pulled her roughly to her feet

"I said on your knees!" He thundered and delivered a sharp kick to the back of her legs so they buckled under her. Anna's kneecaps collided painfully with the floor and she fell forward at such an angle that she was barely able to break her fall with her bound wrists. He reached towards his waistband and Anna truly did not understand his intention. Every muscle in her body tensed as she waited to know what fate he had in store for her.

In the shadowy light, she saw what he was holding in his hands. It looked to be a pair of shears, not like scissors but like the kind that was used for shearing the fleece from sheep. They were old and brown with rust. He gripped them in his palm and she could hear the soft snip-snip sound of metal against metal as he worked them in his hands. He moved closer and grabbed a fistful of her hair, yanking upward so fiercely the force almost lifted her from the ground. Anna couldn't stop audibly gasping in pain. Oh, God, her scalp was on fire! It was then she realized his intention.

Her hair. He meant to cut off her hair.

"We'll see what Scorpio thinks when he receives this as a present. If only there was a way for you to see his face when he gets it." He laced his fingers even tighter and laughed mirthlessly. Anna could hear the metallic sound of the shears again. This time it was so close to her ear that it sent shivers right down her spine. At that moment something snapped inside Anna. The indignity of having her hair shorn from her head like an animal filled her with a rage that was explosive.

She propelled herself at him. Maintaining the grip on her hair required him to crouch forward to match her height on her knees and this made it easier for her to knock him off balance. In a flash, she was on top of him clasping her rope-bound hands together and striking him in the face repeatedly while leaning all of her weight onto his chest. Her hands were slick with the blood her blows drew from his nose and mouth.

There was a blur of motion and Anna felt a pair of hands wrap around her throat like a vise and almost immediately her vision began to darken. Anna overcame the shock and pain of being strangled. He was now on top of her. Out of reflex she grasped and clawed at the hands that gripped her as she worked to keep muscles of her neck rigid and tight to give some protection to her windpipe. When her lungs began to burn from lack of oxygen, that was when she knew she must turn the tide on this fight. She could almost hear Robert urging her to fight for Robin, fight for him, fight for herself.

Her hands and nails lunged for any part of him that was exposed: hands, face, and eyes. She remembered her legs and worked to move her knees up between their bodies. She was rewarded when she came into contact with a sensitive part of his anatomy. He gave out a grunt and one of his hands loosened. This was her moment and she slammed her arms against him to knock his other hand away. She managed to scramble up but immediately he was on her and she has shoved back down again, her body jolted by the impact. She tried to right herself but he was straddling her again and his hands once again wrapped themselves around her throat, constricting her airway once more. She tried to buck against him but he was unmovable. Next, her hands reached over her head and she fumbled for anything that she could grab and hit him with. She grew lightheaded and tiny starbursts of light filled her peripheral vision.

She felt her hands brush something on the floor. It was the shears. Her eyes narrowing, she did not hesitate as she gripped the rusted metal and swung it right into the spot where the man's neck and shoulder met.

He gasped and released her throat as his body went rigid. His eyes lost focus and his hand felt for the blades in his neck. Even as her attacker pawed at his wound Anna pushed him off her. Anna choked and wheezed as she fought to stay conscious. After a moment she was able to stand up and walked over to where the chair lay on its side. She picked it up and slammed it into the head of her tormentor, He is the floor like a stone and did not move again. She felt something hot on her skin and she realized it was his blood. She looked at her hands, she was a veritable Lady Macbeth. Unbidden a line came to her mind. What, will these hands ne'er be clean? No, her hands would never be clean. Her sins would always cover them.

Anna shook her head and tried to recover her breath and bring her world into focus. There was another man out there and he would be back any moment, She didn't have one precious second to lose. She walked over and pulled the metal from his neck and then propped the shears between her knees and ran her ropes over them as quick as she could until she was free. Once free of her bonds she looked around the room. She had to get out and away. She felt the chill in the air and knew that outside would even colder. She needed to think about how to protect herself from exposure.

The answer was in front of her. She set about unlacing the combat boots from of her captor, she knew they would be hopelessly big but she needed something to protect her feet once outside. His wet blood-soaked jacket was not ideal but it was wool and should keep her warm despite its current condition. The real predicament was the door, it was still padlocked and she had no clue as to the combination. And dead men tell no tales, as the saying went.

She thought for a moment, some root cellars included a shaft out to the farmstead well for better air circulation. She got up and began running her hands along the crumbling plaster of her cell. She came to a section of wall that had bricks of two different colors. She dug her fingers into the dusty mortar and was able to pry a brick free. There was empty space behind it and she could feel cool fresh air pour in through the small opening. Frantically she pulled and until there was a space large enough to crawl into. She needed to be nimble so she pulled the boots from her feet, tied the laces together and hung them from her neck. With her back against one wall and her feet braced against the other she began to slowly inch her way up the air shaft. It was difficult, dusty work and when she reached the top there were boards blocking the exit. She wedged herself as firmly as she could and pushed upward with all her strength. Thankfully, it gave way and she was able to crawl out.

Anna placed her head in her hands as she said a prayer of thanksgiving still having her life. She paused to put on the oversized socks and boots that she had pilfered and shoved her hands into the pockets of the jacket. The blood had begun to cake together and dry a bit. Once she was outfitted as well as she could be she stopped to take a look at her surroundings. Finally, she was out but as she looked around her she saw nothing but snow covered trees. Behind her was a dilapidated stone farmhouse, actually that was being generous-it was little more than a ruin. Great thought Anna. Weariness washed over her and she began to tremble but not with cold. She realized that her trials were far from over in fact, they were just beginning.


	25. Chapter 25

Anna stood gazing into the cold landscape, first in the direction of the farmhouse and then into the thick stand of trees. It was a beechwood, and they stood tall and stately around her. She could see her breath and the frigid air burned in her lungs every time she exhaled. The outline of the wood looked dark and forbidding, and she shuddered. She needed to be on the move, but her knees wavered. She felt exhausted in body and soul but she screwed up her courage and began to move forward slowly, concentrating on putting one foot in front of the other.

She hunted until she found what must be the remnants of an old trail and began to follow it, stumbling over logs and sharp bushes. The heavy boots clumped on her feet, overhanging branches whipped her face and pulled her hair. But her eyes looked straight ahead, hoping to see signs of a road. Anna began to, and her hands shook wildly. She stopped abruptly, scanning her surroundings. Anna set her teeth and stood shivering in the cold air. She didn't know where to go, She strained her ears for any sound, but all she could hear was the sound of heavy snow falling from the laden branches. Other than that it was eerily silent.

The trail curved to the right and she came to a low stone wall. The years and elements had caused parts of it to crumble giving it the look of a lopsided smile with teeth missing and it seemed to lear at her. She moved around the trunk of a large beech and saw something she should have been on guard for. She was face to face with a very surprised Fyodor, the cellular phone case slung over his shoulder and a gun in his hand.

It all happened so quickly. The man sounded like a cornered animal and attacked just as ferociously. Three shots were fired, and three shots would have hit their mark if Anna hadn't thrown herself behind the stone wall. She heard a clicking sound which she knew was the telltale sign of a jammed gun. She had to take every opportunity as it came.

She ran. She ran because she must survive.

Anna turned and fled back down the crude path, the branches of bushes scraped at her legs as she ran. Perspiration ran down her face and into her eyes obscuring the view in front of her. The looming trees were neverending. Her only thought was to hide. She looked to her right and saw an ash tree; its branches bent low with snow. She ran and placed her foot on the trunk and clutched at the highest branch she could reach. She was able to scramble up and swung her leg over another branch and pulled until she was seated in the tree and hidden by the tangle of limbs. Anna could only hope that she had been able to shake free from Fyodor.

The wind began to blow, and it seemed to her that the ash, oaks, and beeches were whispering to each other. Alternating by turns they seemed to laugh, sob and roar. Anna realized that the combination of cold, exhaustion, hunger, thirst were causing her to lose her wits. She was so tired that for a moment she thought that maybe it would be ok to die here, surrounded by the beautiful beech trees and the snow, in this ancient forest. She shook her head vigorously and inhaled and exhaled deeply. The frigid air burned in her lungs and helped revive her. She felt her resolve build, and she was determined to stay alive. She just needed to get to a road and then she could find her way back to Vienna. She leaned back against the rough trunk of the tree. She was still and waited.

A rustling in the bushes behind alerted her that she was wrong, she would not be rid of him that easily. She held her breath. The sound of a gunshot rang in the air. Then another, closer to her hiding place. Anna counted under her breath "1...2...that makes five total." His revolver would only hold six bullets, and then he would have to reload. Her mind was racing through her options. Her body was telling her that she was in no condition for another physical confrontation; she was at her limit. Out-running him in the snow with no knowing where she was going was unlikely, how she wished for a break in the trees or clearing so that she might be able to get her bearings better. If she could have seen the sun that would have been a start.

She could hear the snow crunch under his boots as he walked past her. She could see his fingers trembling as he worked to push the bullets into the barrel of the revolver. With her options dwindling she decided to take a chance. She reached as far over as she could and shook a sturdy looking branch and watched as a load of snow fell to the ground.

BANG!

A bullet sped past and embedded itself in the bark of the limb. SIX! Now it was her moment. Anna dropped down to the ground, and she held her hands up in a calming motion. She opened her mouth to try and speak, but no sound came out, a consequence of the near strangling she had endured. She tried again and was able to make her vocal cords work albeit in a hoarse and strained way.

"Why don't you just put the gun down and we can talk...Fyodor...that's your name, isn't it? I don't think you want to hurt me. And I don't want to hurt you."

"Be quiet!" He shouted at her and slammed the barrel of the revolver closed and raised it towards her.

"Listen you employer wanted me alive. Killing me here is not going to do you any good. You know that. You know that they will be angry with you. You were just here to do a job. And things got out of hand. And listen I have a job to do too, and I want to get back to it. You took me to send a message. Well, that message was received. I'm going to make sure the item you employer wants ends up in his hands."

"We were just supposed to hold you here. That's all."

"I know. But your friend broke the rules, didn't he? He wasn't supposed to hurt me. It was his idea to threaten me. Is that right?"

"I can't let you go. I can't! I have to kill you. They will think this was my fault."

"Sometimes things happen that are out of our control. You didn't know he was going to break the rules. Listen, I will give you information alright. You can tell your employer that we will have what he wants and we will deliver it to him four days from now at the Austrian National Library at 7:00 pm. Do you understand? Can you tell him that?"

"Listen I'm Anna Devane. I have a daughter. Her name is Robin, and she is beautiful and smart, and she needs me to come home to her. You understand that, don't you?" This was an old tactic, to use non-specific information about your loved ones to make your enemy see you as a human being. Anna was willing to try it all. Now if she could only get him to reciprocate, to talk about himself. She looked him in the eye.

"Do you have any family Fyodor? Is anyone waiting for you?"

"Zatknis' SUKA!" He screamed back at her. He pointed the gun at her head and cocked it. The sound seemed deafening as it broke through the silence of the forest.

Anna was ready. She knew these were going to be the last moments of her life and she wasn't afraid. She had narrowly escaped death so many times that maybe it would greet her like a friend. But even though she felt no fear, she did feel deep regret. She thought of Robin; she thought of Robert raising her on his own. She felt grateful that he would have a support team around him, Sean, Tiffany, Felicia and of course Katherine. What pained her most was that she knew Robert would blame himself for her death and he would have to explain to Robin the reason why her mother would never be coming home. Well not the real reason, he would come up with a sufficient lie. The truth was he may never know her true fate or ever find her body here in the Vienna woods. She would just become a part of the forest, food for carrion and fertilizing the soil. She would help the trees grow.

"Get on your knees!"

Anna remained motionless. If she was going to die, it was going to be standing up on her own two feet, not on the ground with her head down. She would capitulate to no one, especially not during her final moments. Instead, she looked upward into the canopy of the forest. It was beautiful. At least in her last moments, she could drink in the view of green and brown and white. Then an idea came to her mind.

"How much are they paying you?" she asked quietly.

"Shut Up!"

"Whatever it is I'll double it."

"Stop talking! You aren't going to save yourself!"

"If you kill me you're dead too. You see that don't you? Listen to me I can help you. I can get you new documents, and you could start a whole new life anywhere you like. That's more than you are going to get if I'm dead. You put a bullet in my brain, and I guarantee they will put one in yours. But if you let me go, I will repay the favor. I promise.

"You're lying. Why should I believe you?"

"You have no reason to trust me. But if you disappear now, you will have enough of a head start to lay low. Then go to Munich Airport in two weeks. Locker...17...I promise I will make sure you have everything you need. Money, passports, plane tickets. Everything!"

She looked at him and realized that she had his attention. She saw his finger relax ever so slightly on the trigger.

"Listen!" Her hand felt around the base of her throat; she winced as her fingers came into contact with the bruises that ringed her neck, "My necklace, you removed my necklace and my ring. Take them to Franz Von Rath in Graz; he owns a jewelry store there. He's an old friend. Tell him that Anna Devane sent you, he will give you a fair price for them. You can use that money to go underground until I can make arrangements for you.

Anna could almost see his mind working as he concentrated on her offer. She decided to continue to press him. The tide was turning she could feel it.

"I'm offering the best chance you have to live. Take it!"

Fyodor slowly lowered his weapon.

"Afínoun," he said so softly she could hardly make out the word.

"What?"

"I said go, hurry before I change my mind."

"Can you take me back to Vienna?"

"No, I'm not showing my face there again. The road is over that ridge to the right. You can find your own way back. I'm letting you live. We have a bargain, but you are not my problem anymore." With that, he lowered the revolver to his side and turned and began walking back to the stone ruin. He never looked back.

Anna stood up and began wading through the snow it the direction he pointed. She was doing herself no favors by remaining. The sun was steadily making its descent behind the clouds as was evidenced by the fading light. Thankfully she was soon within sight of a road, empty and desolate.

With no other plan before her Anna began to walk down the road until she heard a sound behind her. The sight of Weather-beaten metal and a tired sounding engine were as close to heaven as she had ever laid eyes on. Anna waved her hands, and for a moment she was convinced that it was going to head right on past her. But the old Peugeot began to angle its course to the side of the road, and she hurried as best she could. An old man with a walrus mustache was looking at her curiously.

"Hello, I...uh, I wrecked on my bicycle and can you please help me get back to Vienna. I have to get to the train station. Please, I have to catch my train. Can you help me?" She did her best to remain calm and poised as she possibly could. She also knew her demeanor did not match her physical condition, which was worse for wear. She pulled up the collar of her oversized jacket to hide the marks that she knew must cover the base of her throat. He just continued to stare. She decided to try something else.

"Um...Ich brauche eine Fahrt nach Wien. Sprichst du Englisch?

"Ja, Englisch. I'll help you get to Vienna."

She got into the car and Anna laid her head back and let out a long shuddering sigh.

"Are you in trouble? Should we go to the police?"

"No, no. I'm fine. I just need to get to the train. Thank you for your concern. I just injured myself in the fall, but it's only a few bumps and scrapes. Nothing to worry about, I promise."

"And your voice? Are you sick?"

"Oh no, I'm just hoarse from yelling for help. I'm so glad you are here. I was sure I was going to have to walk all the way into town. Thank you so much for your help. How long till we reach the city?"

"About 40 minutes. When does your train depart?"

"Seven o'clock." Anna looked at her watch but realized the face of the timepiece was smashed and stained with blood from her struggle. The man looked at his watch.

"You are lucky. You might make it in time."

Anna looked out the window as the landscape whisked by her. She felt warm. She intended to close her eyes only for a moment but then next moment she felt a tapping on her shoulder and started.

"It's Ok. We are here. If you hurry, you will make it."

"Thank you." The words barely almost refused to form and barely escaped her lips. The unexpected rest while good for her body seemed to have lessened her ability to speak in equal measure.

She stepped out of the car and onto the platform. The boots on her feet had rubbed and cut into the flesh of her heel that walking in them was becoming almost impossible. She stopped for a moment and pulled them off. The concrete was cold on her stockinged feet, but she could at least move more quickly. She just left them where they lay as she walked over to look at the station sign. She reached into the hole in the inside lining of her suit jacket and pulled out her ticket. It was rumpled with rust-colored stains around the edges, and she wasn't sure who blood it was. She looked at the station map and then put her hand to her mouth in shock. She could see her reflection in the glass that covered the information kiosk, and she barely recognized her own face. In the cold fluorescent light, she could see that her blood-matted hair was stuck to her face and covered with bits of bracken and twigs from the forest, red marks dotted the base of her neck, and dark circles shadowed her eyes. She looked alarming, but there was no time to fix that now.

She followed the signs until she was at the right line and her heart lept in her breast. She could see Robert standing on the platform. He stood with his arms crossed and shifting his weight from one foot to another. Just the sight of him made her aching heart, swollen from the strain of the day, hurt pitifully. She was alive and coming back to him. She prayed broken exclamations of thanksgiving that did not always sound reverent but never was a soul in more deadly earnest.

Finally, he turned and caught sight of her. His expression was one of interest but not recognition. Their eyes met. She tried to call his name, but her voice refused to cooperate. There was a lump in her throat as she stared at him with open desperation. Suddenly she saw a change come over his features and his face went white as he absorbed the truth of what he was seeing. His eyes widened and he seemed rooted to the platform for the smallest of moments. Then was in a full run towards her.

Relief washed over Anna. She made it. She started to move towards him but stumbled. She was soon caught up in his arms and he was carrying her like a child towards the train. Anna leaned her head against his chest, her eyes closed and tears continued leaking from them against her will. All of her adrenaline was spent and she felt that she could fall asleep right where she was for at least three days straight or longer. She felt his arms grip her even more tightly and she could almost feel his gaze as he searched her body for all the injuries that may have escaped his notice.

Anna looked up into his face and smiled weakly. "I'm sorry. I wasn't sure I'd make it back to you in time. But I know how much you hate it when I'm late."

"Oh, Anna..." was all Robert could manage in response.

He set her onto steps and then they were both inside the rail car. Anna whispered words of thanks under her breath as she heard the train whistle. The train operator announced "Zug Fahrt ab!" and the doors were closing. After the warning, the doors along the train closed simultaneously with a short but loud whoosh and then she could feel the U-Bahn wheels chuffing underneath them. A high and low pitched bell announced the line number and destination. It was only then that Anna was able to breathe.


	26. Chapter 26

The Wien Westbahnhof station, the passengers moving to and fro on the platform, and Vienna itself was nothing but a blur as the U-Bahn picked up speed. Anna took several deep breaths in an attempt to steady herself before she hurried around a low partition and entered the rail car. She walked purposefully before she crouched down between two sets of seats. She sat on the floor of the train, pulling Robert down with her. Reflexively she pulled her knees up to her chest and curled herself into a tight ball as she leaned against Robert’s strong and steady body, pulling as much strength from his presence as she could. It was still unreal to her that she was by his side. She had made it. 

“Anna!” Robert pulled her closer into his arms and rocked her back and forth. She felt quick warm kisses being pressed against her forehead. She had never been so glad to see him but she couldn’t relax, not yet. His eyes were glassy as she looked her over.

“Who did this?” His voice cracked as he spoke as he gestured to the wounds that covered her. His jaw hardened and there was a sound like a low rumble in the back of his throat that was almost a growl. His hand clasped the back of her head and pressed his forehead against hers. In relief, Anna threw her arms around his neck and Robert sighed and moved to hold her tightly. She never wanted to let go but Anna knew that this was no time to indulge herself in his arms. 

Anna snapped her head up to look at him and his expression looked quizzical. Her hands clutched the lapels of his jacket as she tried desperately to get him to focus his attention on what she was saying rather than run his eyes over her bedraggled form. 

“Listen to me! Were you followed? Do they know we’re here? You could be in danger, Robert! We need to stay down.” Anna whispered these hurried words to him but all he did was grab her by the shoulders. She knew he would want answers but there was no time. 

“What happened? When? Who…” She knew he was almost beside himself with worry. There was a wildness in his eyes that that signaled not only violence but fear too. 

“Robert, focus. I need you to go the sweep the train for anyone who might have following us.

“I’m not leaving you.”

“Robert-”

“Forget it!” He interrupted “I’m not leaving you here alone and that’s the end of it. I should never have left you alone!”

“Agent Scorpio!” Anna brought her pitiful voice to the loudest level she could manage and brought her hands up to hold his face still so he couldn’t avoid her eyes. “You are going to ensure that there are no hostiles on this train. Do you understand?”

The worry that seemed to cloud his eyes cleared for a moment. He cleared his throat and Robert finally took a moment to survey their surroundings. From the look of it, they were occupying an empty observation car. Robert stood up and helped Anna to her feet. With her firmly tucked under his arm, Robert led her down the corridor. He had booked them a first-class compartment and while small it was elegant and comfortable and most importantly- private. He opened the door to their compartment and looked in to make sure it was empty before he ushered her inside and closed the door and drew the curtains. Conveniently, the seats had already been converted to a bed for the overnight ride to Bavaria and their luggage was there as it had been delivered by the hotel earlier in the day before all hell had broken loose. He led her over to sit down and removed the black duffle bag from his shoulder and stowed it underneath and out of the way. Robert's hand felt for the gun that was holstered at his shoulder. 

“Wait for me here.” 

Anna nodded. Everyone had their physical limits and Anna felt that she had finally reached hers. She grabbed his hand before he left. “Robert, look for a man with dark hair and a goatee, short and with a medium build, Russian accent. I don’t think he would show his face here but if he does don’t hurt him. I’ll explain later." 

With a final hard stare, Robert was gone. Anna looked at her reflection where it showed in the darkened window and took stock of her appearance. Her hair was matted with blood from the gash on her temple, and her face was dirty and streaked from the tears that fallen without her notice, not to mention her clothes torn, rumpled, and blood-soaked or the lack of shoes. She knew she should clean herself up but she felt like she was made of marble, too cold and heavy to move. The enormity of what had happened that day came crashing down on her. She had been kidnapped, terrorized, abused and degraded. And she had taken a life. Another one. And likely not the last. What more could this life want from her? What more would it take from her? And would she even have anything left to give? She felt numb and all she could do was stare blankly at the wall.

The minutes passed and she still sat, her hands twisting in her lap while she waited quietly. Her throat felt sore and her eyes were tired. She started when she heard a noise on the other side of the door but was relieved when Robert slid the door open. He walked in and locked it behind him then ran his hands through his hair.

“It’s all clear.”

“You’re sure.” She asked. Robert nodded then she felt his eyes flick over her. She closed her eyes and exhaled a prayer of thanksgiving. Robert couldn’t stop looking at her. This was his fault. He had let this happen to her. He could never make amends for what she had been put through.

“Come on, luv. Let’s take care of you.” Anna opened her eyes and he was still watching her. His expression was filled with a mixture of fear and relief but underneath the surface was something she didn’t expect to see. Pain. There was so much pain under the surface that wanted to do everything in her power to take it away. 

Robert reached towards her as if he wanted to help her remove the coat. A dead man’s coat, she thought bitterly. But for reasons she couldn’t explain, she shrank back from his hands. 

“Anna you can’t recover from this ordeal if you are still walking around looking like a key piece of evidence.”

Anna knew he was right and nodded slowly. Robert reached for her again and began to peel the jacket from her. The black fabric was stiff to the touch and he blanched when he parted it at her chest and exposed her bloodied blouse and skin. He took at the marks that marred the smooth pale skin of her neck and anger rose within him that made him tremble with the effort it took to contain his rage. Robert brought his clenched fist to his lips and swore. Anna reached to cover his hand with hers.

“It’s alright. I’m not badly hurt, Robert. Most of the blood is...the blood is not mine.”

“Who did this? I will kill the bastard who did this to you. I swear Anna.”

“There’s no need Robert.” She looked at him in the eye. “I took care of it.” Understanding dawned on Robert and felt his heart drop to his stomach. Anna hated the look in his eyes and she felt the need to reassure him.

“Shhh...Robert. I need you to listen to me. I’m alright” She gasped weakly.

“Tell me.” He said, his voice dangerously low.

“I will, but I can’t right now. Not yet.” 

Robert’s blood ran cold. “Did they…” he couldn’t bring himself to complete the sentence. The idea in his head was too horrible to vocalize.

“No!” she said sharply. “No, nothing like that.” 

Robert nodded and closed his eyes briefly in relief. He was thankful for small mercies. As for Anna, she felt numb, her limbs were like lead and the world in front of her was a blur. She didn't have the strength to speak anymore and the resulting silence was stifling. Robert looked at her for several seconds before he stood and strode away from her and opened the compartment door and exited. 

Anna sat alone with her thoughts. Who was the man whose life she had taken today? Had the mercenary life been his choice or had it been forced upon him? How had fate determined that their paths would cross? 

Her thoughts were interrupted when Robert appeared suddenly. His hands were full and he carried a bowl of water and a washcloth in them. He set them down next to her on the seat. Robert slipped out of his overcoat and then removed his suit jacket and set the garments aside. Next Anna watched as he unbuttoned the cuffs of his shirt and rolled up his sleeves to the elbow, exposing the strong muscles and tanned skin of his forearms. He dipped the washcloth in the water and then slowly dragged it over the skin of her face and neck. He dipped the cloth back into the water and it turned the clear liquid a cloudy rust-pink. He resumed cleaning the blood from her clavicle and her chest. He had to pause to unbutton her blouse and Anna suddenly felt smothered by the fabric that was stuck to her ribcage. She needed it off, proprietary had no place in the aftermath of the nightmare she had lived today. 

Robert stopped as she finished unbuttoning her blouse and he moved to assist her in removing it from her and left the soiled garment piled on the floor. Anna looked down at her chest to see that her bra was soaked through with blood as well. Her fingers moved to reach behind her back to unfasten it but stopped as Roberts' fingers supplanted hers. He drew it off her, baring her skin to the cleansing warmth of the water. As the blood was washed away it was as if a huge weight was lifting from her. She exhaled deeply, closed her eyes and gave herself over to him. Robert breath hitched at the sight of her but then quickly resumed his work with as gentle a touch as he could manage. He scrubbed her face, her shoulders, collarbone, sternum, arms, and hands.

Anna decided to complete the restorative process and unbuttoned and slipped off her trousers next. By shedding herself of the garments that were reminders of struggle and death, she was removing the last barrier and completing the purge of emotions. She had to put this incident behind her. Robert let the water dissolve the last stains on her skin as he scrubbed her ribcage and then over her navel. His broad hands were splayed across her bare stomach when he found the bruise that had been left behind from her captor. 

“He hit you?” She could practically feel the anger radiating off of him. She placed her hand over his heart and then she could feel him reign in his emotions as he took a deep breath. 

Robert ran his fingers over the discoloration. Anna inhaled sharply, but not from pain. His hands felt warm on her skin but they did not wander, even though she would have let them at that moment. She felt a new connection to him now. A newly shared strand of suffering. She hated that it must be this way between them but it also reminded her of their mutual strength. She was a survivor and so was he. For better or for worse they had that in common. 

Robert continued to run the warm damp washcloth over her skin until he noticed that she shaking. He didn't know if it was from the water cooling on her skin or shock but he leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her and ran his hands over her to try and rub some warmth into her skin. A blanket was folded at the end of the bed and he quickly wrapped it around her. As he took a moment to ensure she was well covered and the ends tucked underneath her he felt Anna’s hair fall on his shoulder. He could see bits of leaf and twig tangled in the length of it so he set about removing the flotsam and jetsam as best he could. He paused only to retrieve a brush from his carry-on bag. As gingerly as he could he began to comb through the tangles, taking pains not to pull too tightly. To Robert, it was the last task that would bring her back to as close to a state of normalcy as they were likely to get on here on the train. He finished with the front of her hair and then moved to seat himself behind her. Anna realized his intentions and shifted herself forward, letting Robert continue to untangle the strands of her hair and in some fashion her emotions. The comfort he provided was entirely too effective. She began to cry. She released a torrent of heaving soundless sobs that left her breathless. Robert could only respond by holding her tighter. 

“Oh, luv.” He whispered into her temple and kissed the top of her head. “Let it out. And listen to me, the blood on your hands is not just your burden. I won’t let you bear it alone.”

Anna could only nod and leaned her head back into the side of this neck. She watched at lights from the outside world streaked by like lightning past the train window, but Anna felt safe and sound in his arms. She raised herself up and turned into him. Anna slowly ran her hand over the side of his face. Robert could see a glint slowly returning to her eyes as she peered into his, like a silent plea begging him to bring her back from the brink.

Anna’s fingers reached for the buttons of his shirt. The tenderness of his hands had revived her and all she wanted was to have her fill of him. She slipped the brushed cotton over his shoulders and helped remove the rest of his clothing. She let the blanket fall away from her. Her hand slowly touched his chest. Nimble fingers trailed through his chest hair and her lips soon followed. Robert pulled her up till she was astride him, his hands caressing her bare back. Their bodies were starved for the feel of each other and would not let go now. The reunion of their bodies is rushed and needy, skin against skin and arms entangled. 

They collapsed together, exhausted with passion. Anna sighed quietly and nestled her head against his chest as Robert wrapped his arms around her. He held her closer than ever that night as though he was afraid she would vanish. He closed her eyes and tried his best to enjoy the serenity of being near her. Soon Anna drifted away, her even breathing tickling against his skin.

Robert knew he would do anything to keep her from harm. A grim thought settled in his mind. What if to protect her he had to face the reality that the two of them were like a lightning rod attracting electricity during every storm. Maybe the only key to their longevity would be extinguishing this fire burning inside both of them. Robert loved her, he could admit that to himself, hell he had told her that often, but he had never allowed himself the indulgence of being in love with her. The reason was for her protection as well as his. Were the emotional and physical scars she bore worth it just so he could touch her this way? Robert refused to answer that question at the moment. This near miss was still too close. The threat of losing her was still a fresh wound. He needed to feel her, comfort her and keep her near.

As sleep slowly claimed him Robert’s last thought was that he would do anything to keep her safe even if, God forbid, that meant he had to give her up


	27. Chapter 27

Anna slowly became aware of her surroundings. A dim gray light was filtering through the window of their compartment and she realized that morning was about to dawn. She shifted slightly but thought better of it. Her muscles were on fire from the exertion of the previous day, but she felt warm and secure. Robert held her, his front flush against her back and his arm curled protectively around her waist. His cheek rested against her shoulder. She could hear the even breathing as he slept, and occasionally she could feel his lips touch her skin. He clung to her as if she would evaporate if he let go. Anna lay still and she could see the rolling scenery outside the train as it moved towards their destination. She smiled to herself. It was uncommon for her to wake up before him, he always was an early riser and she often would find him in her living room, unannounced and drinking coffee, before she had even started the ritual of beginning her day.

She lifted her head, still heavy from sleep and blinked, trying to assess her physical state. After a long moment, she tried to extricate herself from Robert's grasp as carefully as she could so he wouldn't be disturbed. But her plan was foiled when she felt him shift and turn her towards him with is arms. Suddenly she was looking into his eyes. She wondered what he was seeing; were her wounds better or worse?

"Robert?" She asked. Anna was happy that her voice came out stronger than it had the night before. Her throat was still sore, but she could tell she was healing.

"It looks better," he said softly

She sat up slowly and her fingers felt at the tender spot on her abdomen. It still stung but the area was no longer hot to the touch. She moved to the edge of the narrow birth and stood up on slightly wobbly legs. The compartment was dimly lit but she found her suitcase and began the ritual of dressing despite the protestations of her angry muscles. Robert was soon by her side helping pull the cream-colored turtleneck over her head and thread her arms into it. She felt like a child who needed help dressing but she was grateful for his assistance, he even helped her into her shoes. One look at her reflection in her compact mirror confirmed that the marks on her neck were sufficiently covered by the high collar. Being properly clothed again helped her regain a sense of normalcy. Once her habillement was complete it was Robert's turn to dress. Anna was acutely aware of the tight quarters and began to feel constricted in the small space. Robert must have sensed her restlessness because once he had finished tying his shoes he offered her his hand.

"Come on, luv."

Anna took his hands and let him lead her through the dining car towards the very back of the train to the observation car but he strode past the empty seating all the way to the door in the rear. Robert pulled the door open. Anna was hit by a brisk wind and her hair whipped around her face as she stepped out onto a small balcony at the very back of the train. The train lurched and she grabbed onto the rail for balance. The morning sun hadn't yet dawned the thin gray light betrayed its presence. She was treated to a magnificent sight. There were tall snow-capped mountains all around. She took in a breath at the beauty that surrounded them.

"The Bavarian Alps," Robert spoke loudly to be heard over the sound of the train's wheels clattering over the tracks.

Anna shook her head in amazement. The mountains were stunning and she couldn't look away. They jutted up towards the sky and formed a stunningly beautiful natural divide along the border with Austria. Other mountain ranges might be higher but the way those mountains shot up from the foothills so abruptly made their impact all the more dramatic.

She felt the warmth of Robert body standing next to her.

"You looked like you could use some air."

Anna nodded. She continued to stand and drink in the sight of the rock and snow. Never had the details of her life seem so small in comparison to these giants that had stood through time, witnessing generations come and go. There was only sky and ice and earth and she was so grateful to be witnessing it all. Robert took her by the hand and they stood silent until the cold air began to make her shiver. Robert noticed and quickly ushered her back inside.

Again he took her hand and led her down the corridors of the train until they reached the dining car. Anna had never been so happy to see a pot of tea in her entire life and she swallowed the warm liquid and it soothed her. Looking out the window she could see that mountains were behind them and in their place was open countryside under a bright blue sky. Her stomach rumbled and Anna realized she was ravenous and soon was tucking into the poached eggs and toast that were placed in front of her. Robert simply watched while she ate. She knew he was thinking of yesterday's ordeal by the frown on his face and the creases in his forehead. It was time to tell her tale. So she opened her mouth, took a deep breath and began.

She told of her abduction, her interrogation, the plan to humiliate her by cutting her hair, the struggle for the shears, death, the pursuit in the snow, the deal she made for her life, and making her way back to him. She watched as Robert's jaw continued to tighten as made her way through the story. She saw a cold rage in his eyes and reached to put her hand over his.

"It's your turn now." She said gently, trying to draw him out of his own mind and into the moment with her.

"There is not much to tell." he said bitterly, "While you were fighting for your life I was sightseeing and going for a drive."

"Robert, we both know that there was more to it than that." Anna realized that she wasn't going to get anything more out of him while he was wading knee-deep in his own guilt and shame at his perceived failure to keep her safe. She decided a change of subject was needed to get him to shake off his dour mood.

"We disembark soon. I'm going to need a place to make myself presentable. I would give anything for a shower."

Her statement seemed to rouse him. "Right. We will find a hotel room for you when we get to Berchtesgaden."

With that, they left the dining car and returned to their compartment arrange and gather their things. Anna looked at the contents of the black duffle bag and was satisfied, he had managed to procure every item she had requested. She took a moment to lift the counterfeit dragon and turn it over in her hands. Their entire plan rested on it. She placed the cool stone against her cheek and sent a prayer for success into the universe; then it was put back and safely tucked away.

The train slowed and made a stop at the station. Anna stepped off the rail car and onto the platform and looked around, she scanned the crowded platform for signs of danger but found nothing but the usual mixture of tourists and locals.

"Stick together. We can't risk being separated."

Robert's brisk long-legged strides took them off the platform and to the curb to wait for a cab. It was then that Anna was able to take in their surroundings an have a look at the town. They were in Berchtesgaden Germany. It was small and quaint and a favorite winter vacation spot for the Germans and Austrians alike. It had a sleepy air about it, very different energy than that of cosmopolitan Vienna. What drew her attention was the Watzmann, a tall mountain that loomed over the town as if was an elder guardian keeping watch. All around her was the picturebook Germany of yore. The whole place was charming and Anna wished that she could enjoy herself more. It had been a long time since she has hit the slopes but know what not the time for skiing.

The closest hotel they found, unfortunately, was dull and unassuming and it was in need of updating but it would suffice for her needs. They found their door off of a dingy and dark hallway and Robert put the brass key into the lock and turned it. The room was small and there was little else in it besides the bed. The only other furnishings were a small desk and a nightstand that held a lamp which was the only illumination for the room. Anna dumped her suitcase onto the bed and flopped down onto the mattress which was so firm it almost didn't give under her weight. She was thankful that they didn't have to worry about sleeping there tonight.

"You go clean up. I have some phone calls I can make while I wait. Don't feel like you have to rush."

"Once I'm finished I want to call Robin. I need to hear her voice more than anything else right now."

Anna retrieved a few items from her suitcase and laid out a smartly tailored white suit with a high necked blouse before entering the bathroom. Robert heard the soft click of the door closing before he walked over the phone and began to dial. He knew that she was going to be angry with him, in fact, she might not forgive him, but Robert would risk it to do what must be done.

And, indeed, it must be done


	28. Chapter 28

The healing and restorative power of warm water on the body cannot be understated; this thought was on Anna's mind as she washed the last remnants of her abduction from her skin and watched as the ordeal disappeared down the drain. She was cocooned in the clouds of steam that obscured the cracked and stained tile of the narrow shower and the scent of eucalyptus and rosemary floated through the air from the shower gel she had brought with her. The smell was sharp and refreshing and she felt the fog lift from her brain. She felt like she could think clearly for the first time since she had emerged from the Vienna woods. Breathing in the moist air was working wonders on her vocal cords and lessened the inflammation. She scrubbed her hair and face until her cheeks were pink. The physical comfort of the warm water running over her skin seemed to help her find the balance she needed to proceed with their mission.

She emerged from the shower a new woman. She threw on her slip and about drying her hair with the rough towels that were hung on the back of the door. Steam trailed after her as she made her exit and she found Robert setting the phone receiver on its cradle.

"I arranged for a courier to deliver our documents here." He said flatly.

"That's marvelous. We don't have to be at the Yamagata estate until six o'clock. That will get me plenty of time to go over them and you to arrange the rental car. Get something sporty and with a V8, we need to make an impression on our host and the other guests."

"Don't worry about the documents, I'll go over them."

Anna rolled her eyes at him and then picked up her brush proceeded to pick the knots from her hair. "Robert I know that you can read a schematic as well as I can but I'm going to be able to pick up on things that you might overlook."

"That won't be necessary," he said more forcefully.

Anna was confused for a moment

"What are you talking about?" She asked slowly. There was a glint in his eye that she didn't trust.

"You have a ticket for the train at two o'clock. A security detail will meet you and get you to the airport. You're going home."

"You're joking." Anna stood up and closed the distance between them. She felt a hot wave of anger wash over her.

"I'm not." Robert gave her a hard look in return.

She wasn't sure what stunned or incensed her more: his words or the unashamed candor with which he voiced them. Before she even realized what she was doing, her hand delivered a swift slap to the side of his face. Her palm smarted as they stared at each other in stunned silence.

"Ah." Robert slowly brought his hand to his pink-tinged cheek. "I ought to have anticipated that."

Anna flushed angrily and turned away. She should have controlled her burst of temper but slapping him had felt oddly satisfying as though she should have done it a long time ago. Yes, she was harboring some resentment for years of Robert trying to set the terms of her involvement in his plans.

"If you think I am going anywhere then you don't know me at all."

"The stakes have changed Anna." he continued. She bit back a flurry of arguments but she knew that her entire body was projecting her objection to his words.

"The stakes haven't changed Robert. Your life is in still danger." Her head snapped up and her lips pursed in disapproval. She turned and splayed her hands on the desk and lowered her head "Don't do this. You have no right to try and shut me out now. And I won't let you."

"Dammit, Anna! Why won't you see reason? You need to head back to Port Charles to be with our daughter. Robin needs at least one of us in her life and if I have to make the right decision for you then I will."

"Oh, really and what is your plan exactly? How will you get the dragon without my help? Like a bull in a china shop? Is that your plan? You already have an enemy in the Barron, you want to do a solo smash and grab and make one of Yamagata too? You go in like that and you go to prison for antiquities theft, breaking and entering and a whole host of other charges. How does that help me, or Robin, or Katherine or anyone else that cares about you?"

"I can't risk you getting hurt again." Suddenly he sounded tired, not angry or dismissive, just weary. His eyes pleading for her to agree with him. But Anna couldn't- wouldn't- let herself feel sympathetic to his words. Anna's eyes narrowed and her stare hardened to ice.

"It's not you choice Robert. It's mine. I have free will. I said I'm with you on this and I still am. You could stop me with physical force, but I warn you not to try." Despite the warning, Anna's voice somehow remained calm as well as grave.

Robert exhaled deeply and paced in front of her. Anna stood and leaned against the small, shabby desk that was situated in the corner of the room, her fingers felt the grooves that previous occupants had scratched into the work surface. Roberts' nerves seemed to be as threadbare as the carpet underneath their feet. She could only watch and wait while his mind likely spun through every conceivable option he had in completing this mission without her.

Anna prided herself on her ability to gauge his mood, but she couldn't tell if her argument had hit its mark. After a moment's hesitation, she reached out and caught his wrist in her hand and pulled him to her. She rested her cheek against his shoulder and her arms encircled his waist. She felt his muscles slacken ever so slightly. His presence was stirring something in her again; a strength that always seemed to reach its full potential only when he was near.

She felt like she could do anything with him by her side and that knowledge was both exhilarating and terrifying. Terrifying in that he could make her feel bold and impulsive to the point of recklessness. And he knew it; of course, he knew. It was uncanny how well they could read each other now, every gesture and expression.

"Robert, you need me. Please, can we just be done with this argument so that we can move on with our plans and get back to Port Charles and resume our lives? Isn't that what you want? For everything to return to the way it was before Vienna?

Robert looked at her with an inscrutable, his eyes searching her face. He cupped her face tenderly in his hands and kissed her so softly she thought she had mistaken his breath for his lips. Soon their kisses had a building urgency that threatened to swallow them whole. He kissed her so fiercely that she thought her lips might bruise.

Robert broke free just long enough to lift her by the waist and set her on the desk and then his lips were on hers again. He wedged his way between her legs, causing her slip to ride up her thighs and Anna flushed. Roberts' hands roamed as he kissed her, raking through her damp hair, gently cradling her neck, skimming down her back. Hi, hands slid up her thighs, feeling her bare skin, he pulled back and regarded her.

"Anna?" He asked breathlessly

"God, yes Robert." she nodded frantically

There was a low rumble in his throat and he grabbed the hem of her slip and yanked it over her head and tossed it across the room. She held her breath and his eyes raked over her exposed form. She lifted her chin and held his gaze.

"Robert, I need you to trust my judgment. Tell me you do."

"I trust you. But I'll never forgive myself if anything happens to you,"

She reached to smooth the hair away from his forehead. "I feel the same way." She whispered low into his ear.

His touch was reverent and he reached to cup her breast. His eyes bore into hers as he touched her and drew a sharp breath from her. She knew this was the reaction he sought. This reunion of their bodies was still new but he seemed to remember everything her body craved on those Italian summer days so long ago. His thumbs grazed her flesh and his lips brushed over her clavicle and between her breasts. Robert paused to divest himself of clothing and Anna was eager to assist from her perch. She needed to see him, touch him and taste him. She would commit every part of him to memory. It was the memory of him that had sustained her for the seven years of his absence and she counted on these memories to carry her for another seven or longer if need be. Robert submitted without protest. She undid the last of his buttons and began planting kisses on the planes of his chest. Anna ran her hands down his chest and over his abdominal muscles that constricted under her touch. She slipped her fingers under the edge of his waistband to tease the sensitive skin there. She listened attentively as his breathing grew heavier and more erratic.

She smiled and her hands moved to his belt buckle. She could feel the tension in his body that suggested some combination of anticipation and barely contained lust. Anna tucked her thumbs into his now loosed waistband and tugged downwards and watched as the fabric slipped to the floor. Robert looked at her and then pressed himself to her. Anna's arms encircled his neck and he gripped her hips. She felt whole again.

They lost themselves in the taste of each other and the languid feeling of skin against skin. The feel of her all around him was unrivaled by their previous endeavors. He rocked against her until his name was on her lips. His hands were on her hips. Her skin glistened with perspiration and all he could hear was that sound of her ragged breathing. And then she shattered. And he followed.

She leaned forward and rested, quivering against his chest. She slid off the desk onto weak legs and he put his arm around her waist to steady her. Robert lifted her chin and pressed his forehead against hers. Anna closed her eyes and gripped him tightly.

"Promise me you won't leave me behind, Robert."

"I promise." He vowed. And he meant it.


	29. Chapter 29

When working any case, there will always be pieces of evidence that don't quite fit with the rest. Sometimes they are there to deceive deliberately, sometimes they are just odds and ends that seem no connection whatsoever. However, if enough attention is paid to the details, they do eventually tell a story. And the Yamagata Estate was slowly beginning to give up it's secrets to Anna.

When courier had arrived at their hotel room with the documents they had sent from Vienna, Anna had fairly pushed Robert into the shower. Getting him out of her way meant that she had the luxury of looking at everything in her own time, in her own order, and without any interruption or commentary.

She preferred this.

Being able to think on her own without outside interference was crucial for her baseline understanding and would help her prepare a mental list of questions to be discussed and talked over later. That would be the best time to involve Robert.

She slid the contents of a cardboard tube into her hand and unrolled schematic that included an aerial photo of the property. Her eyes flicked over the black and white image considering all that she had learned so far. The mansion was originally built in 1906 as a hunting lodge by the Von Matzloff family but had changed hands several times over the years until Yamagata took it possession in 1932. From the looks of it, the main house was a traditional Bavarian style residence with adjoining guest and staff house and lay on an extensive property with its own adjacent forest on an open plateau. The house, If you could call it that, was immense with approximately 15,000 square ft. of living space and twenty-five rooms. Anna was both dazzled and exhausted by the size of it.

She turned her attention to the points of access. Understanding how to get in or out of the building and grounds were as important as finding the Qin Jade Dragon. From the looks of it, there was a traditional and ornate covered entrance, but there was evidence of an underground garage with direct access to the house via the cellar. That could prove useful.

Anna studied the papers that she had sorted into neat piles in front of her. She reached for the one closest to her and chewed absentmindedly on her thumbnail while she read. Anna never did things by halves, so she was taking her time to understand every piece of evidence at her disposal. She stopped only to down another mouthful of mediocre coffee she had made in an ancient looking coffee maker that sat on the desk. Holding the papers in her hand, she smiled wryly as one of Sean's lessons echoed in her mind. No piece of evidence is ever insignificant. If it was worth writing down it is worth analyzing.

She set her cup down and scrutinized the paper in her hand. The first thing she noticed was that the permit for adding a climate control system to the wine cellar was for a system much larger than that space warranted. Anna was confident that the jade collection was displayed on that level, at least the items that were meant to be shown, she knew this by the quote for the installation of custom shelves and cabinetry. But something didn't add up. The amount of materials purchased did not match the square footage of the cellar space where they were supposed to be installed even if she calculated in extra lumber that the contractor might have included in the bid. There may be other explanations for this, but Anna knew that if it looked like a duck and sounded like a duck, then the duck was probably a hidden gallery space off the main one.

She picked up an article for a local newspaper reporting an attempted break-in at the estate two years prior. Anna wished she had applied herself to her linguistics classes better but from what she could translate the article mentioned that the estate had received security upgrades after the incident. Cameras and alarms were a given, but they would need to get inside to know the placement.

Finally, Anna reached for a folder and pulled out a sheaf of beautiful glossy paper with ARG monogrammed on the top. It had turned out beautifully. Printed on the expensive paper was the list of all of the Chinese jade artifacts in Ava and Roger Gemini's fictitious private collection. Undoubtedly, their presence had been requested at this event because her art broker friend from the MAK had hope of procuring some of those items for his client and, of course, the broker's fee that would come with them.

Anna had curated her fantasy collection carefully and enjoyed herself immensely in the process. The list included a description of the item, age, and dynasty, and it's provenance. And not everything listed was fabricated. Some of the items were very dear to her heart and tucked away safe in storage in New York City. Anna hoped to be someday reunited with them.

There were many reasons Anna had been fascinated by jade from a young age; the color, the shapes but above all jade was always a hands-on experience. Her father had a small collection, and as a child, she would push a stool up to the cabinet and climb up so she could touch and feel the cold weight of the pieces in her hand. He had told her that touching was the best reason to own a carving, no need to keep it locked behind glass and look at it ten feet away. She had fallen in love with jade's elegant, mystic qualities. Her most prized possession was a small bird from the Song Dynasty, white with black inclusions that had been expertly carved into delicate wings. It was exquisite and fitted neatly in the palm of her hand. It was the only thing she still owned that had belonged to her father, a man whose face she could hardly remember now but who had left her with a lifelong love of beautiful and ancient things.

Anna sighed heavily. She knew she had her work cut out for her. Robert had an affinity for the modern and new. She was going to have to drill him on the finer points of jade collecting if they were going to convince anyone that he was the competent collector he was pretending to be.

Anna slid the papers back into their sleeve and set it in the leather briefcase that was open on the bed. With the memory of a beautiful jade piece on her mind, and sentimentality in her heart she felt a sudden compulsion. She picked up the phone and began to dial. After a moment she heard the sound of ringing. 1...2.. And then she smiled widely when a cheerful familiar voice greeted her on the other end.

"Olin? It's Anna. Can I talk to Robin?"

"Of course chum! It's good to hear your voice! I know that Robin will want to talk to you right away. She has something important to tell you. Hold on."

She heard the rustle of the phone being set on the table and sound of Olin announcing her call to Robin. There was another muffled sound and then the voice that she had had been so sure in the snowy woods that she would never hear again was in her ear.

"Mom? Is that you? I'm so glad you called!"

"Yes darling, I'm here." The sound of Robin's cheerful voice brought tears to her eyes. Anna fought to keep her composure. Robin

"Mom, you'll never guess what happened. I turned in an article to the school newspaper about how students should have opportunities to make the school better, and I said that we should have one day a month where we can volunteer to help clean up the school, and they liked it so much they are going to print it, and the principal made me student of the quarter for coming up with the idea!"

Anna's heart swelled with pride. "That's wonderful! I love how you are always thinking about making the world a better place. Robin, I love you so much. I hope you always know how much." She couldn't quite stifle the half-sob that crept into her voice even though she tried to cover her mouth before it escaped.

"Mom, don't get all mushy. I love you too. I can't wait for you to come home and Daddy to too. I haven't heard from him yet. Do you know when your case will wrap up?"

"Soon darling. I'll be home soon. I'll call before I fly back so that you will know exactly ok."

"I wish dad would call."

"Sweetheart you know your father when he's on the job he can get very focused."

"That's true. Oh hold on mom, I have to get the door."

"Oh wait-" She heard the clatter of the phone as it was cast aside and could listen to the sound of the door opening and conversation that should couldn't quite make out.

"Ok, I'm back. It's Kate. She is going to take me shopping for a new dress for the assembly on Friday. Since I am the student of the quarter, I get a certificate. I wish you could be there."

"I do too."

"Mom? Kate wants to talk to you. Hold on again."

"Wait! What?"

At that moment the bathroom door swung open abruptly and Robert emerged with a towel wrapped haphazardly around his waist. His skin was damp, and the fresh smell of his aftershave filled the room. He grinned widely at her and called out flirtatiously, "Hey you know what Annie? The water pressure is pretty good, but the shower would have been better if you had joined me."

Anna waved her hands and gestured frantically for him to be quiet. He stopped short and looked at her with a puzzled look on his face. "What?" he shrugged.

"Hello?"

"Oh, HI KATHERINE!" Anna said loudly into the receiver. She twisted the cord nervously in her hand and looked at him purposefully with her brown eyes wide and eyebrows raised for emphasis. Roberts face blanched, and he quickly turned on his heel, walked back into the bathroom and shut the door swiftly behind him. Anna's eyes narrowed at his hasty retreat. Coward.

"Hi Anna, how's Cleveland?" A sunny voice asked. Anna closed her eyes, and she could see Kate in her mind's eye, and the image threw ice water on any self-indulgent thoughts she had of her and Robert's last tryst. Anna's cheeks flamed when she realized she was talking to his fiance while clothed in the slip that he had pulled off her not an hour earlier.

"It's been full of surprises. Never a dull moment." Anna imagined him listening from the other side of the bathroom door the thought made her stare daggers at the wooden barrier. She brought her attention back to the woman on the other end of the phone line when she heard a question being posed.

"You don't mind me taking Robin shopping do you?" Kate asked brightly.

A stab of guilt hit Anna in the chest and almost took her breath away, but she regained her composure put as much false cheer as possible into her voice. "No, not at all. I think it's great that the two of you can spend time together."

"Good...um while I have you on the phone I was wondering have you heard from Robert?"

"Heard from Robert? No, can't say that I have." She worked hard to keep the edge out of her voice as her annoyance with him grew with each second he remained hidden from view. He could at least have had the decency to stay in the room while she lied to cover their deception.

"Oh, I've tried to call his hotel in Chicago, but they keep saying he's not taking any calls in his room."

"Oh well you know, Commissioner conference business is probably taking up all of his time."

"You're right he's probably spending all his time spending time reconnecting with old acquaintances. It's probably good that he is letting off some steam. He's been so uptight lately; he really needs to let loose and enjoy himself. All those pent up emotions he tries to keep in check need to be released, you know what I mean?"

"Uh, I definitely know what you mean."

"Hopefully he can get it all out of his system before he comes home to Port Charles."

"Oh, I'm sure he will. He'll have to."

"Well, I'd better let you get back to whatever I interrupted. Hopefully, you can have some fun too, have a little excitement."

" Excitement seems to find me no matter what I do."

"Alright, Anna. If you do talk to Robert, tell him to check in when he has a chance."

"You know I will."

"Ok, Bye."

"Goodbye, Kate."

As evidence that he had been eavesdropping, the bathroom door opened slowly, and Robert emerged, taking pains to avoid making eye contact. He set about getting dressed, and every article of clothing he donned seemed to take all of his concentration as he doggedly refused to meet her gaze.

Anna set the phone gently down and placed her head in her hands, then she brushed back her hair from her face and concentrated on the floor and her foot scuffed at a loose thread that was beginning to unravel.

"Kate would like you to give her a call when it's convenient." Her voice was cold and quiet. She could see him out of the corner of her eye, he still had trouble meeting her gaze, but he finally did. She stood up and squared her shoulders. They were both tense and motionless as they faced each other. "Anna…" he began, but she raised a hand to silence him.

"Don't. I can't right now." She was furious. Guilt had led to shame, which had given birth to anger. Robert looked at her warily, like a man on walkabout who found himself unexpectedly close to a saltwater crocodile. When it came to apex predators, none could be more dangerous than Anna Devane. Robert felt the best tack would be to appease her, as best he could.

He averted his eyes and cleared his throat. "Fine. Don't worry; I'll call Kate later. It would look suspicious if I called her now." As soon as the words left his mouth, he regretted them.

Anna bristled. "Look suspicious? How? Would it look like we are together? Like we were in a compromising situation?" she questioned with scorching sarcasm. "Well, newsflash Scorpio! Her suspicions, if she had any, would be correct!"

"I thought we had come to an understanding on this front. Kate's not going to be asking any questions."

"The question I have been avoiding but should be asking myself why we are doing this?"

"You know the answer. It's because of the mission."

"Is it? Is that it Robert."

"What do you want me to say, Anna?"

"Maybe I want to know what you're really thinking. I want to know what this means. Us! Here! WHAT IS THIS?!"

"I don't have an answer for you. I've never been able to answer that question."

"Well, you had better come up with one. What am I to you? A person that you can pick up and put down at a moments notice?"

"Pick up and put down?!" Her words have been received like a punch to the gut. "PICK UP AND PUT DOWN!" His anger flared and combusted to match her own. "Do you know how hard it was to quit you, Anna? To turn my back and walk out the door? Do you think you were the only one scarred by that? Losing you was like cutting off my arm, but instead of the wound healing, I could still feel it and all its phantom pain. And it is still there. It still hurts. It took years to become used to it. Then one day you waltz back into my life, and you are passing me a drink in a hotel bar as if you had any right to!"

"You're right. Maybe I didn't have any right. But what about you? You left for Australia to return to your wife and what do you do? You kissed me, Robert! You kissed me and then boarded that plane and left Port Charles! I had finally come to terms with our situation. I was letting you go. Why did you do that? Were you just trying to get me out of your system? Or could not decide between Holly and me. Is this your plan then? You want Katherine, but you still want me at your beck and call too. Selfish, that's what it is."

"I'm selfish? HA! That's rich coming from the biggest hypocrite in this room! You know if you could have figured out how to have both Duke and me you would have. Admit it! When I think about it, you did!"

"You leave Duke out of this. He has nothing to do with this. I loved him, and that love was different than what we shared."

"If you loved him so much then why did you show up on my doorstep cold and alone asking me to comfort you. You weren't asking him for help. It wasn't his body you were seeking out."

"Enough! You know the rules! We aren't supposed to talk about that night-"

"I don't give a damn about the protocol rules; we are going to talk about that night! I held you in my arms, and I was like an alcoholic having his first drink in ten years."

Robert walked slowly around her and stopped to stand close to her. There was a dark look in his eyes, and suddenly her anger was mixed with that familiar longing that had pulled at her since the moment she had locked her eyes on him the first time in Sean's office. Anna knew that she should fall back out of reach but she didn't, she craved the closeness as much as she knew he did. Robert's hands cupped her face, and his eyes looked haunted, his muscles as tense as a coiled spring. Anna inhaled sharply at the nearness of him.

Suddenly, He released her and turned away, running his hands through his hair. Anna noticed that they were shaking slightly. He sat down on the edge of the bed and rubbed his face with the palms of his hands. "But you know what I don't regret it and that's what gets me. I know I should, but I don't."

He sat with a far off look in his eyes. Anna wondered what memories he was conjuring in this mind. Were they good, bad or bittersweet?

"That's the conundrum." he continued, more to himself than to her, " I'm an honorable man, I've prided myself on that, built myself into the person I am based on it, and then you come in an upset the apple cart every time. Holly, Duke, Cheryl, and now Katherine they are all collateral damage in whatever the hell this is. But I need you in my life, Anna. You have to be there. What I know is that I need you because of we...we…"

An unspoken word hangs between them, and it was Anna who dared to give voice to it.

"What Robert? We love each other?" At her words, some of the tension between them seemed to dissipate. The anger burned itself out as quickly as it had begun, like a candle when the wick burned too low. Anna took a step closer. "We can say it. God knows how many times we have said that to each other. I came to you on that Stille Nacht because I needed you. I knew you would understand what I needed and why I needed it. But you are right. It was selfish of me. I was thinking of myself and not how it would affect you. That's been the problem from the beginning, hasn't it? My impulsiveness, my recklessness. You don't know how much I wish I could be different sometimes."

"You shouldn't shoulder all the blame. I wish I could be different too. I was so scared Anna when you weren't at the train station. All I could think of what that you were in trouble and I wasn't there. You talk about risk, well I can't risk your life. We seem to have a genius for danger. I need you in my life, for our daughter's sake, and for mine." He didn't know if what he was saying made any sense, but he was trying to give voice to the torment he had faced. His inability to communicate his hurt pride and reach out to her all those years ago still clutched greedily at his mind and it left him emotionally bereft. It would be easier to shut her out of his heart, but he had just as well have stopped breathing air.

He turned to look at her, and Anna saw only tiredness and pain lining his rugged face, emotions which she is sure were reflected in her own. Her feet carried her to the bed, and she knelt down at his feet. She was desperate to touch his hair, his face, his whole body, desperate to throw her arms around him and hold him as long as she could.

"And I need you in mine. Always." She sat back on her heels for a moment and considered her next words carefully ."But I have to honest I can't guarantee that I won't make mistakes Robert, that you won't find yourself compromising your integrity for me again. I tend to leap before looking and have a knack for getting into scrapes, sometimes of my own making. And all I know is that I can't have you look at me the way you did in that Paris hospital room, or how you did when I first came to Port Charles. Cold and unfeeling, I hate to think about it. I won't risk that again. It killed me to have you look at me that way. But we have a choice this time, Robert. We can choose not to let our history sweep us away again."

She placed her hands over his. She felt a need to reassure him.

"You are an honorable man. That's why when you go back to Port Charles you will keep the promise you made to Katherine. You've found love, and I...I've had love that most people never get to experience in a lifetime. I'm grateful for that. Robert, I want you to have a chance at a normal life. Predictable, simple... something that I can never be." She knew this was the right path forward or she could convince herself of it, but it did little to assuage her aching heart.

Robert slid from the bed to join her on the ground, and she settled next to him. He offered the slightest smile of apology, and his eyes glimmered with a sadness that threatened to eviscerate her.

"A normal life...that's something I've tried to achieve, but the cards never seem to fall right. Katherine's a good woman, and she probably deserves better than me. But I do want to do right by her, after everything that I've put her through."

"I understand that." It hurt, but she understood. She had done the same, tried to start over with Duke.

"You want to know why I kissed you that day before I left for Australia? I asked myself that same question over and over on the plane. But today I think I found the answer. We ended so violently, Anna. One moment we were planning our future away from the WSB and then...then it was over. So yes, you are right, I do need to get you out of my system. I need closure for us. You don't know how much. We never said goodbye.

Anna's heart seemed to plummet from her chest to land in her stomach. The truth of his words washed over her. They had been separated unwillingly and unexpectedly and their lives had never fully recovered from the shock of it.

Anna placed her hand on his knee and rubbed it soothingly. "It's alright. Now we can. This caper is our goodbye, the one we needed, but the one we never got."

They sat on the faded carpet, side by side, leaning against the foot of the bed. The weight of the past 20 minutes, 24 hours and ten years was pressing down all around them. Their hands touched and then held fast. Despite the pain of their raw hearts being ripped open, they both knew they couldn't let go. They weren't ready. Anna wondered for a moment when she had become so dependant on him? When was the moment he had become such a fixture in her life?

They were silent for what seemed an eternity. Robert finally summoned the courage to look back at her; he found her smiling through tears.

"I do love you, Robert but you are an infuriating man sometimes." She said softly. He nodded, breathing easier. She understood, and he understood.

"You're no day at the beach yourself, luv." He thumbed away her tears and smiled at her.

She laughed, and his heart clenched. And then suddenly they were themselves again, beaming at each other, all emotions laid bear and out of the way. He leaned in to kiss her, and he realized the wetness he felt on her cheek were his own tears. Anna traced his shoulder blade and kissed his shoulder softly before laying her head against him. Robert kissed the top of her head inhaling the scent of her, doing his best to remember this moment. They were both crying but it was ok, they both felt the same and had come to an agreement. They would dance at the ball until the clock struck midnight and then it would be back to reality. It was not a fairytale ending, but they would finally have their goodbye.

At that moment that was all that mattered to either of them.


	30. Chapter 30

"Nice work Robert. Sporty, a V8, and red. It's perfect, I just wish that I was driving." Anna luxuriated in the feel of the cool leather against her skin and the roar of the engine as the Porsche Robert had procured carried them swiftly to their destination.

"You can't have all the fun, luv. And you said you wanted something that would impress. And as for the color, I don't think I've ever told you but I love you in red." He accelerated out of the curve enjoying how responsive the vehicle was. This was fun.

"That's something I will have to keep in mind."

"Please do. But hope you picked out something in black for the job we have in front of us."

"You are in luck Agent Scorpio." Anna reached into her clutch and pulled out a handful of dark silky material and help it up for him to see."

Robert looked at it perplexed and she rolled her eyes and laughed at his puzzled expression.

"It's a catsuit, Robert," she said dryly.

"It looks like there little more to it than a zipper, Anna." he shot back.

"Don't worry. I'll fill it out." her eyes twinkled at him suggestively.

Robert's hands gripped the steering wheel tighter and then he took one off to caress the shapely leg that was conveniently within reach. Impulsively Robert reached out and ran his finger up the smooth skin of her calf to the sensitive area behind her knee. His hand made its way just under the edge of her skirt and her breath hitched sharply. Anna felt the car lurch to the right suddenly as Robert turned the wheel and brought them back into the correct lane.

"You distracted driving is going to get us killed, Robert." She pressed her legs together and turned away from him as best she could.

"But what a way to go." He looked at her sheepishly. He cleared his throat and attempted to keep his mind on the road and not Anna's hemline. As Robert drove Anna kept an observant eye around them looking for trailing cars or suspicious behavior from the other drivers on the road, but she saw nothing to be troubled about. Robert turned onto a narrow lane off of the main road. The car approached the ornate wrought-iron gate that was the entrance to the compound with its gilt-covered coat of arms gleaming in the sunlight. This must be the place.

Whirr...click

The sound of a motion sensor camera and caught Robert's attention and he saw two figures emerge from the gatehouse that stood nearby. Two security guards, a man, and a woman, in smart uniforms and clipboards, emerged and hurried over. Robert lowered the window

"Kann ich Dir helfen?" The man asked politely.

"Uh...wir send gäste...guests for Mr. Yamagata." Robert took the invitation from his breast pocket and handed over along with their counterfeit passports. The clipboard was consulted and the man and woman nodded to each other and returned the documents to them. The gates opened and they were waved on through. The red Porsche eased through the gates and glided upwards through the beautiful linden tree-lined avenue. The main house couldn't be viewed from the long drive, guaranteeing it the highest level of privacy.

"So far so good. But I'm not in the mood to count my chickens before they hatch."

The house came into view and they pulled up to the front. Anna and Robert were alert and quickly surveyed the traditional Bavarian orientation carved into the elaborate covered entrance. Anna made note of every security camera within sight as well as all of the staff that were present. There were no faces that she recognized. Robert handed the keys to a waiting valet but he insisted on handling their luggage himself.

Anna's heels clicked over cobblestone until she was at the front door. I was opened for her by a very stern looking gentleman who took her coat and scarf from her. A daylight-flooded staircase and glass bay windows illuminated the grand entrance hall. And grand was an understatement. A magnificent fresco welcomed her and all around masterpieces filled the walls and priceless objet d'art sat on tables and in porticos. An intricately embroidered kimono hung on the wall to her right. Gold, crystal, and marble dazzled the eye from every direction. Anna tried to keep her eyes from popping out of her head at the wealth so casually on display. If this was Yamagata's regular collection she could only imagine what his clandestine one was like.

An elegant woman that Anna judged to be in her sixties greeted them. She was impeccably dressed and Anna was sure that she would find the house to be kept up to the standards the woman obviously set for herself.

"Du bist hier Willkommen. My name is Marita Heidler, I am the housekeeper. You are the first guests to arrive. I will see you to your room. Mister Yamagata will be hosting a dinner for his guests at eight o'clock with cocktails to follow. Until that time feel free to enjoy your suite, relax and freshen up. Someone will knock on your door at ten minutes till eight to escort you to the dining room."

They followed her up the winding staircase and the size and grandeur were evident as the ascended. Finally, they were lead to a set of double doors and the room was unlocked. Once they were inside the doors were closed behind them and they were alone.

The room was spacious. Anna walked over the gleaming parquet floors and placed her hand on the carved mahogany post of the spacious canopy bed. A window seat, dresser, and vanity completed the room and there was a door to a private bath off to the side. Fresh flowers adorned every surface, perfuming the air with their sweet scent.

Robert set the luggage down while Anna took a turn around the room, examining all of its grand beauty. Through two glass-paned double doors, she could see that mother nature was about to put on a grand display as the sun began its journey the horizon.

"Oh, Robert Look!" She threw open the doors to the balcony. Her shadow stretched long in front of her as the daylight had begun to wane. Anna walked forward to lean out over the carved balustrade, feeling the brisk alpine air flow over her. She swayed a little, her eyes fixed upon the clouds above her and her lips parted into a smile. Before her, the Watzmann Mountain kept watching over the valley below like an ancient guardian. She reached her hand behind her and freed her hair from the clip that held it in place. She shook her tresses loose and sighed contentedly at the beautiful vista in front of her. The snow-capped mountain with its jagged peaks rose sharply out of the misty clouds that wreathed its base.

"It's so beautiful." she breathed. Anna stood and looked at the red-stained mountain enraptured; her face bathed in the rosy light of the alpenglow as the sunset lit the face of the Watzmann. Its rocky cliffs were enrobed in a coat of many colors with hues that varied from golden yellow to crimson with shades of pink and violet in between.

Robert looked at her entranced. "It is." He murmured, but it wasn't the sunset that held his attention. It was her. She was so alive at that moment, glowing like the sun with a smile so radiant it was almost blinding. The sight of her took him back in time to a warm rooftop in Italy when she had taken his hand and pulled him grudgingly from their honeymoon bed. Together they climbed the endless stairs to the terrace of their villa to watch the sunset. They had danced slowly together and then, like now, she had been bathed in the light of the sunset. Enrosadira- turning pink- was the Italian word for it. Then he had made love to her there until the sun had disappeared into the dark of night and the stars had spiraled overhead.

He half-closed his eyes, and smiling, stared straight at her. His eyes never wavered from her face. The sunlight struck her bare head with the same rays of red gold as it had done so many years ago. She stood with grace inborn, her hair waving and shining brightly in the breeze. The tint of her bright hair, her luminous eyes, red lips, and rose-flushed face grew more vivid with the snow covered mountain as her backdrop. And there was something else, a light from within that illuminated her. It was a compound of self-reliance, hard knocks, courage, persistence, and empathy. Anna had no task she was afraid to attempt, no mystery she would leave uninvestigated and these things combined to produce a breadth and depth of character altogether unusual and intoxicating. Robert's heart was full at the moment, filled with memories of when she had been his and nothing else had mattered. He remembered why he had decided to leave the WSB, his career, and everything else behind just for the chance to make her happy. All he had needed at that moment was the chance to love her.

He stopped short. She was so near and so temptingly beautiful, he lost control. He took a step forward, caught her from behind in his arms and held her against him. He pressed kisses behind her ear and she giggled as his breath tickled the sensitive skin. Her laughter was his undoing and he turned her in his arms. He had eyes for her and her alone.

Anna's breath caught for a moment when she looked at him. He looked at her with a purity of expression that she hadn't seen since before he had found out who and what she was on that fateful Paris mission. She had longed for this look for so many years that she couldn't contain her joy. She wrapped her arms around his neck and threw her head back and continued to laugh merrily. Robert stopped her with a kiss.

Taking her hand he led her away and back into the room pausing only to shut the door before lifting her into her arms. Anna kicked her shoes from her feet and laughed again as he carried her across the room and set her gently down on the edge of the canopied bed. His heart swelled at the sight of her. She watched him carefully and sensed that his thoughts were in a villa in Italy a thousand ages ago and suddenly she was there too.

Anna's hands moved to the side zipper of her skirt. Robert's fingers itched to assist but she waved his hand away. She didn't need his help and worked it down herself. Robert waited, his eyes lingered over her, hoping that she would reveal more of herself to him but instead she stopped to ease the suit jacket off her shoulders instead.

Doing his best to be patient he began to focus on his own attire, He removed his jacket and worked to untied his tie and cast them aside. His fingers started to unbutton his shirt, his eyes focusing on the task. But her look caught his eye. Her intensive stare was locked on him and her own hands were stilled on the buttons of her blouse as she watched him. He smiled and continued his work. Once done he let his shirt hang open loosely and enjoyed the sight of her eyes widening as she took in the muscles of his chest and abdomen. They both reached for the other and began to finish the task of undressing, their patience at its limit. Soon they were both naked and facing each other, panting with need.

Anna placed her hands on his shoulders and pulled herself against him, fanning her desire into a flame. Her legs moved apart as he stepped to stand between them. Then he remained still, holding her firmly in his arms. Anna's head rose again and met his unmoving gaze, she grew confident in his body's reaction to hers but waited for him to make the next move.

Instead, he drew back and continued to gaze at her until her cheeks flamed under his scrutiny She wanted him to grab her and assault her senses as he had done in the hotel room until the events of the last 48 hours evaporated from memory.

"Touch me." She wanted him to have no doubt about her intentions.

Roberts breath hitched. She reached for his hand and brought it to her lips. She slowly kissed each knuckle causing the blond hairs on his arm to rise at the touch of her lips. Once each one had been christened she then took his hand and placed it on her breast.

He groaned and whispered a strangled "Anna" as his fingers explored her. At the exquisite sensation, her head fell back and she gasped; her eyes closed. Robert's eyes widened and his expression turned from awe to hunger. He slid his free hand over her sternum, being careful of the marks there to touch the dip in her throat and the curve of her neck. She could feel his fingers cup the side of her face before sliding in her hair only to wrap around the back of her head and pull her mouth to his.

Anna drank him in. How had she ever thought he body could forget this sensation. Her body moved of its own accord, her muscles remembering this dance well. Robert placed his hands on her hips and moved her further back on the bed while he positioned the long line of his body over hers. As she moved back Anna lifted herself up to kiss him. It was a mere brush of her lips against his, but it left him feeling overwhelmed. Anna bit her lip, she liked that look in his eyes, suddenly exposed and vulnerable, because of her and her alone. She kissed him again, a firmer press this time, and it is all the invitation he needed as his lips responded in earnest, lingering on hers, an intimate exploration growing fiercer as he urged her lips apart and she moaned into his mouth, placing her hands behind his shoulders, pulling him closer. He pulled at her till they were on their sides facing one another. Their bodies grew warmer as he held her close. Then his broad hands were on her bare back and she arched into him again. He leaned over her until she was pinned to the bed and settled himself between her legs.

Oh, this-this is what Anna remembered it could be like, what she would try and tell herself she no longer needed. This is what she had wanted from the first moment that Robert had led her onto the dance floor. It was a building, yearning, desperate passion that had lifted them higher and higher. They had been destined to fly or to fall, but they would be together. She had a small moment of panic. It rolled through her as she realized what she was allowing it to happen again. She was relinquishing control, giving him the ability to wield power over her; to break her heart again. Giving him access to the part of her that no one but him had ever known. She had locked it away so it could never be hurt again. But she ached for him, that would not change if she stopped him now, it would only become more unbearable. To regain control they must surrender.

She kissed him and opened her mouth to his amplifying the desire that was coursing through her. It was not enough, she needed him. Her grip on his shoulders tightens, her fingers pleading as they pressed into his flesh.

Her hips shifted, seeking friction and Robert groaned into her neck as she lifted her legs to wrap them around his waist. This new intimate angle made them both gasp. His hands and lips were all over her body as he rocked against her. Their bodies and souls were joined. Then Anna felt a tingling, sparking sensation course through her and suddenly she felt like white-hot lighting was consuming her. She felt Robert stiffen as she cried out and his lips were pressed repeatedly to her face and forehead as he whispered her name. She was unable to keep from smiling.

The room was heavy with passion as their breathing settled into stillness. The moment of quiet was a welcomed respite for the couple entwined on the bed, suspended in the realm of their memories. Robert took a moment to cherish these precious minutes, the world outside of the bed dissolved into nothingness and all that was with them was the best parts of their shared past and only the present. This was the world of their stolen goodbye. The future would have to look after itself.

Her body was fitted seamlessly to his with her heartbeat the only thing keeping time. Eyes closed he folded her tightly into his arms and smiled against the softness of her hair that covered both him and her. Her body felt like a missing piece of his had been restored. They would help put each other back together fragment by fragment until they were whole again and could move forward with their lives.

Her leg stirred from its resting place between his and she arched herself against his chest to stretch. Reluctantly Robert released his hold on her to give her some space to move.

"We should be getting ready."

"Not yet," he whispered into her neck.

"Mmmm, you are going to make us rude houseguests you know if you make everyone wait on us." she sighed as his lips trailed their way down her clavicle and grew softer as they reached the red welts that had not quite faded away.

"It might be worth it" he sealed his offer with another firm kiss to her lips

She shifted in his arms until he was looking into her warm brown eyes. She regarded him with a hint of exasperation. "We still have work to do. We have to get a handle on the security here."

"I have a plan for that."

"Are you going to let me in on it?"

"When the time comes I will."

Her hand pressed against his chest as Anna made the effort to detangle herself from him but his arms wrapped around her tighter and she felt his hand slide over the bare skin of her back. His eyes gleamed when he felt her shiver in response. He let his fingers dance over her sensitive skin. Robert saw that she was fighting a battle with herself and he was satisfied knowing that she was reluctant to leave his warmth and the cocoon of the bed. Anna smiled softly and allowed him to hold her for a minute longer. Then with a kiss, Robert released her and her smile widened to a grin.

Anna got up slowly, her limbs heavy but she was happy to find that the air in the room was warmer than she had thought. She stood up and she could feel his eyes follow her naked form as she left the comfort of the bed. She tossed her long hair over her shoulder and he watched as it cascaded like a dark waterfall down her back. He gazed at the length of her spine and the curve of her hips and a new wave of desire shook whatever lethargy was left out of his limbs.

Anna looked over her shoulder and smiled before she reached for the handle of the door that leads to the ensuite bathroom. She opened it and disappeared inside and Robert knew she was still smiling as she left him alone in the room. It's more than the sight of her naked body that enticed him, it's the confidence in which she carries herself that left him wanting more. Robert shifted to the middle of the bed and placed his hands behind his head, resting comfortably. The scent of her perfume was still on his skin, the taste of her on his lips and Robert already missed the feel of her next to him.

But she was right. They had a job to do and he planned on enjoying every single moment of it


End file.
